The Guardian
by John Storm
Summary: When Humphrey's pups find out he has noble blood he's forced to tell the story of his heritage. Nearly a hundred years ago Aleu discovers a two powerful wolves, one who targets her and the other who protects her. But as Aleu quickly learns there's more to this world than meets the eye and something bigger than her and her home is brewing. Please R & R.
1. Prologue

Well here it is, my first crossover. I've wanted to do a Balto story for a long time but never got around to it till now.  
I want to thank the Balto stories from Christian Knight and iWolf231 for inspiring me.

A little information before this story begins, there are two stories being told at once. There's Alpha and Omega mostly doing dialogue in the present and the main story being Balto.

BTW, this story takes place immediately after Alpha & Omega III: The Great Wolf games. And it also takes place shortly after Balto III: Wings of Change. I figured that'd be the best time for Humphrey to talk to his pups about their heritage.

P.S. while I'm working on this story I'm also working on the three other stories: Star Ghost III: Avengers (Star Fox); Return of True Love (Alpha & Omega); and My Sangheli Daughter (Halo). So please do not expect this story to progress quickly.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Prologue

Sawtooth Present

"We kicked some serious butt out there today guys." Claudette shouts as she walks into the den followed by her brothers.

"No sis you kicked some serious butt today." Runt shouts back. "You were the one who nearly beat Fleet fair and square."

"it would've been nice if our pack had won." Stinky remarks. "You could've beat him easily if you haven't slowed down."

"Claudette did something better than winning Stinky." Kate said as she and Humphrey walk into the den. "She showed that sportsmanship counts for more than winning, especially in Fleet's case.

"I just wish she hadn't been so flirty with Fleet." Humphrey smirked getting an evil glare from Kate and Fleet. "What just being an overprotective father?"

"Well you didn't have to scream you forbid me to date until I'm my grandmother's age." Claudette glared.

"When you have pups someday you'll understand. Just don't have them any time soon."

Claudette rolls her eyes. She's never seen her dad act like this before, it's really annoying. Hopefully Humphrey's not going to be like this when she starts dating.

"Ok everyone, can we get back to celebrating?" Kate says trying to break the tension.

"True Kate, we should be celebrating the kid's victory." Humphrey smiles. "After all they did remind the pack that all species are equal. From now on the games will be played fairly with all species playing."

"And I owe it to mom's training. I wouldn't have been able to do it without mom teaching me how to turn. Plus, she's an alpha so I got my skills from her."

Humphrey can't help but laugh getting a lot of attention from others. Stinky, Runt, and Claudette look at each other as their dad has lost his mind.

Kate looks over at Humphrey and sees him smirking. "What's so funny big guy?"

"Just thinking at how much they take after their ancestors."

Kate smirks. "Of course they get it from my side of the family."

"They get it from my side too."

Kate can't help giggle laugh. Runt, Stinky, and Claudette rolls on the ground laughing. Humphrey rolls his eyes at the sight of them. He knows they wouldn't believe it. They can't see him as an alpha or any in his side of the family being a great alpha like Kate.

"Yeah laugh it up guys. I know I may not l look like much my family does have some greatness, it's just several generations back."

"What are you saying dad?" Runt asks.

"I'm saying you pups have some very noble blood in your heritage."

"Yeah Humphrey what are you saying?" Kate asks. "You've never told me that you have noble blood in you."

Humphrey fumbles his paws in front of Kate. This is really the only secret Humphrey has ever kept from Kate. From the look on Kate's face she appears to be a little angry. Humphrey can't help but think that if the pups weren't here Kate would be pouncing on him.

"Uh sorry Kate it's not exactly something I thought was important. My father told me to keep it a secret for safety reasons. If people found out that I was related to Aleu and had Guardian heritage in my blood it would not only put me in danger but also you guys as well."

Kate's jaw drops at the mention of the Guardians and the great Aleu. Claudette, Stinky, and Runt all freeze too stunned to reply. Humphrey can't help but smirk at his family. He's never seen them freeze like this before. Humphrey can tell they don't believe him.

"How is that possible, I thought that the Guardians died out decades ago?" Stinky asks.

Humphrey smirks. "Come and sit around me pups. I got a story to tell and it's going to take a long time to tell it."

Stinky, Runt, and Claudette take a seat around their father not sure if this is going to be a good story or not. Even Kate sits down behind her pups. Her curiosity has her on the edge. She's never heard this story.

Humphrey clears his throat. "It all began in a cold place called Alaska in 1927."

* * *

Alaskan wilderness 1927

The white wolf looked out over the mountains of Alaska from her perch on the high mountain. The wind blew her thick fur back and forth. Every now and then the wind changed direction blowing her fur around. She closed her eyes letting the breeze arouse every sense in her body. In her old age she's come to appreciate the feel of nature, most wolves don't even take the time to notice the mystical aurora even the slightly breeze can give.

From her perch the wolf could see for nearly a hundred miles in every direction. Snow covered the mountains but with the coming spring is starting to melt. Even now she could see some green spots appearing, though they're few in number. The white wolf felt at home here, it's one of the few places left on Earth that man hasn't touched yet ruining the mystical aurora the mountains offer.

" _So much beauty, no wonder the spirits call this mountain home."_

The white wolf looked behind her at the small place she and the spirits occasionally call home. The mountain she was sitting on is surprisingly flat topped making it a great place to relax and view the surrounding area. Three large green stone rose out of the mountains spaced equally apart and the same size. Many spirits use it as a way to enter this world from the spirit world. In the middle of the is a small mound with an opening, making it an excellent den.

The white wolf's ears quickly picked up on the sound of heavy footprints slowly approaching her. She turned around to see the largest white wolf she's ever seen. His mere presence would send shivers down any wolf's, dog's, and human's spine. But the white wolf just smiled as he walked up and sits down next beside her. Sitting down next her the white wolf is easily a head taller than her. His head was shaped a little different that most wolves, his jaws were slightly shorter giving him a feline appearance, though the white wolf knows he's all wolf. His jaws were shaped so they're designed to crush bones. If he wanted too he could crush the white wolf's head with ease.

The white wolf guesses he's at least four feet tall at his shoulders, and she guesses nearly five feet long. Given his muscle mass he's probably close to three hundred pounds. Compared to other wolves he's a giant, then again he's not an average wolf.

His fur itself was snowy white hers only a little darker. The only part of the wolf that wasn't white are his eyes which are a light blue. His eyes ease all feelings of fear any wolf would have looking at him. Unlike his muscular frame in his eyes the white wolf finds nothing but compassion. She saw compassion and determination in his eyes.

"Aniu, it's been too long time." The black wolf said in soothing voice.

The white wolf turned her head towards giant black wolf. Her usually warming expression that the wolf had come to embrace was gone, replaced with what appears to be an overbearing worried look. It makes the black wolf shudder a little, nothing scares the great Aniu.

"It has Draco, some things happened that required my attention." Aniu smiled easing the black wolf's demeanor. "My descendants can be a little crazy at times."

Draco smirks a little at Aniu. He knows Aniu's family from a distance, Balto and Aleu definitely take after Aniu. From Balto leading a sled dog team and saving Nome to Aleu becoming the alpha of a wolf pack, and Kodi winning the race with the plane and saving a pilot's life with Balto. At this point Draco was starting to think that nothing Aniu's family does would surprise him.

"Well they are descended from you after all."

"They get it from their father."

"Yeah sure they do." Draco rolled his eyes. "So what did your family do this time?"

"It's not my family this time." Aniu turned her head looking over the mountains. "It's your family."

A low growl escaped Draco's throat. "Megaloth."

"Unfortunately yes, he's been spotted not too far from here near Nome."

"Oh great, what's the bastard up to?"

Aniu growled at Draco giving her a dark glare. She absolutely hated profanity.

"Sorry Aniu, you know how Megaloth infuriates me."

"That's no reason to cuss young man." Aniu replied a little annoyed. "Megaloth is targeting my family."

Draco rolled his eyes at Aniu calling him a young man. He hated it when Aniu treated it like a child. Draco was tempted to remind Aniu that he's a full grown wolf, a little over three years old. But Draco quickly put the temptation aside to address Megaloth.

"What why would he target Balto?"

"I didn't say he was targeting Balto. Aleu is his target."

"Let me guess, Fenrir told him to go after your granddaughter."

"I believe so, Fenrir has his reasons for wanting Aleu gone." Aniu replied. "Somehow Fenrir believes that my granddaughter is the key to freeing himself."

"That will not happen as long as there is breath in my lungs. I'll kill Megaloth before he finds Aleu."

"No you need to find Aleu before he does. You find Aleu and Megaloth will come to you." Aniu says confidently.

Draco nodded he understood. "Are you sure I can defeat Megaloth? The last time I faced him he almost killed me."

Aniu laid a comforting paw on Draco's shoulder. "You were just a pup then, lost and alone without a pack. When I appeared to you Draco you were barely alive. You, the last of the great Guardians. But I took you under my wing and taught you everything I know. Believe me, you are ready to face Megaloth. However, you cannot face Megaloth yet."

Draco smiled at Aniu. "You're right, Megaloth will have to wait. Right now Aleu comes first."

"You must find her quickly and take her somewhere safe. Do it quickly, Megaloth has her scent."

"Great, where do I start looking?"

"My spirit can guide you to her last location. You should be able to easily pick up on her scent. From there you're on your own., I cannot help you."

"No problem, I'll find Aleu and Megaloth won't get anywhere near her."

"Thank you Draco. This means a lot to me." Aniu says then looks up at the sky. "I know I'm asking a lot here but I need one favor from you."

"Anything just say the word and consider it done."

"You remember me mentioning my daughter Anya?"

"Of course, you speak of her often. I know she's very close to the spirit world like me." Draco asks. "Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"I do not know. I lost contact with her recently somewhere around White Mountain and she was moving in Nome's general direction."

"Do you know if she's alive?"

"Yes I can still feel her life energy but for some reason I can't visit her." Aniu replies sighing not wanting to ask Draco to do this. "I'm sorry to have to ask but will you please look for her?"

"Of course I will. I'll keep an eye out for her."

"Thank you, but focus on Aleu. She's the one Megaloth is after. But please keep an eye out for Anya if you can. I can't thank you enough for this."

"After everything you'd done for me Aniu, saving my life and mentoring me, I owe you everything." Draco replied.

"No you owe me nothing. Just keep my family safe." Aniu smiled turning her head to look at Draco. "Let me give you some final advice Draco. Live your life as best you can and follow your heart. Your heart will always lead you in the right direction."

"Thank you." Draco smirked. "Let's get moving before Megaloth finds Aleu."

"I thought you'd never say that." Aniu smirks.

A bright light suddenly surrounded Aniu making Draco have to cover his eyes. When the light fades in Aniu's place is a raven. The raven takes off heading in the supposed direction of Aleu.

" _Finally after three years I get to face Megaloth._ " Draco takes off running after the raven. " _I wonder if Aleu and Anya are cute._ "

To be continued.

* * *

A lot of questions arose in the prologue. Who are the Guardians and Draco? What does Megaloth want with Aleu? All questions will be answered in time

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	2. Monster

Here we go the new chapter The Guardian. Took me a little less than time that I was thinking it would to get it done. I guess I'm just really dedicated to this story.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Monster

Sawtooth present

"Who dad that leaves more questions than answers." Claudette says getting a nod from her brothers.

"Yeah like who is Aniu?" Stinky asks.

Humphrey rolls his eyes. "Aniu was once the leader of out pack before it crossed the lake. She was considered to be a great spiritual shaman. Many wolves consider her to be one of the most powerful shaman to exist. But now she's a spirit often times choosing to present herself in the form of a raven. Aniu is also the mother of the great Balto."

"Ok then who is Balto dad?" Claudette asks.

Humphrey nearly freezes hearing Claudette's question. His own pup has never heard Balto. The father of Aleu and hero of Nome. Then again Humphrey knows he shouldn't be surprised. Claudette hasn't spent much time around humans and the legend of Balto isn't spread around as much as Aleu's.

"Balto was Aleu's father. In the human world his legend is even bigger than Aleu's."

"And why would his legend be bigger than Aleu's dad?" Stinky asks finding it hard to believe Balto could be bigger than Aleu. "Unless he managed to save a whole wolf pack from dying like Aleu did."

"Actually Balto saved the Alaskan village of Nome from dying of illness in 1925."

"Really, how did he do that?" Runt asks.

"Well it's a long story. You see in 1925 Nome had an outbreak of Diphtheria. Even though there was a cure of it Nome was located in the middle of nowhere. So they had little to no access to the cure and had to get more. But it didn't help that at the time of the outbreak one of the worse blizzards in history broke out."

"Then why not just send a plane or ship to Nome?" Claudette asks.

"Because it was in the middle of winter. The water was completely ice so a ship wouldn't have been able to make it." Kate answers for Humphrey. "Plus you have to remember it was 1925 so planes were not advanced and even today's planes wouldn't be able to break through that blizzard. They didn't even have roads back then."

"But what about a train, didn't they have at least had a train running up there." Stinky asks.

"No, the tracks hadn't made it that far yet. Their only real option was too put the medicine on train as far as possible and a dog sled team take it the rest of the way." Humphrey answers. "Balto wasn't originally on the team. They wouldn't let him on because he was a wolf and husky hybrid."

"Then how did he save the town?" Stinky asks.

"Well the team got lost and Balto went to find them. Somehow Balto managed to find them and bring the supplies back to town. He was held as a hero. And the Iditarod Dog Sled race is now run over the exact route they took."

"Wow, and this is the blood that runs through our veins?" Runt asks with an energetic smile.

"Of course, where do you guys think you got your compassion, courage, and determination from." Humphrey says getting a glare from Kate. "Ok I guess I'll get back to the story."

"Please do Humphrey. We can talk about your little comment later."

* * *

Alaskan Wilderness 1927

"Sasha, Samuel, please stay close." Aleu shouted out through the forest.

The two pups freeze where they are hearing their mother's voice. Their mother's voice seemed to come from nowhere. They quietly freeze hoping they just imagined their mother's voice.

"I think it's just a figment of our imagination." Sasha said to her brother.

"I'm anything but a figment of your imagination."

Sasha and Samuel jumped and turned around to see Aleu standing behind them. Both froze seeing their mother appear out of nowhere.

"I told you two to stay close to me and your father."

"But mommy we've never been this far out before." Sasha pleaded.

"Yeah mommy we were just curious." Samuel begged.

At that moment a large grey furred wolf approached Aleu pressing his side against her. "Kids listen to your mother."

The pups groaned making Aleu and her mate laugh. Aleu kept an eye on the pups making sure that they really did head back to the pack. She waited till the pups were over the hill to give her mate a lick on the cheek.

"You are so good with the pups." Aleu's mate said.

"Well they get their troublesome nature for me Thel. Their confidence they get from you."

The grey wolf laughed. "It helps that they have an awesome mother."

"Aw Thel, I couldn't do it without having an amazing mate." Aleu laughed pressing her body against Thel. "We should probably head back to the pack. They're probably getting worried where they're leader is."

The past six months seem to have flown by for Aleu. After crossing the ice bridge she quickly set the pack up on a small mountain near the caribou herd. It took a while for Aleu to get used to living in a wolf pack. Some had a major issue seeing Aleu as the pack leader given that she had spent her whole live living amongst humans and dogs. If it wasn't for Thel it would've been nearly impossible for Aleu to adjust and keep the pack safe. Aleu and Thel fell in love with each other instantly. Nearly three months later Thel and Aleu had their pups.

"Oh come on Aleu, I'm sure that the pack would understand their alpha missing for a few minutes."

Aleu blushed as her Thel licked her cheek. Thel always knew how to tease her. Aleu hardly moves as Thel's tongue fights with hers. She caught Thel off guard for a moment as she lunged forward and started nibbling on his ear and neck.

Aleu suddenly felt something off deep in the woods. Every part of her body shivered senses something dark moving fast. Whatever it was the power in it was pure evil. She jumped back from Thel and turned to face whatever was approaching her. Thel nearly froze watching his mate growl at what appeared to be nothing.

"What is it Aleu?" Thel asked pressing up against his mate's side.

"Something big is coming."

Thel ponders Aleu's feeling. He's learned to go with her gut feeling. It's never been wrong so far. That gut instinct was actually how he managed to get Aleu in the first place.

"How big we talking?"

Aleu concentrates expanding her power as far away as possible. What she senses overwhelms her body nearly making her collapses. Thel jumped catching Aleu before she hits the ground. Sasha and Samuel ran to their mother's side.

"What did you see?" Thel asked.

"A giant wolf, moving towards us quickly. I don't know what he wants but he's a threat to us."

"Uh how big of a wolf are we talking about?"

Aleu pointed up a nearby hill. "That big."

Thel looked up the hill and nearly gasped at the sight before him. Standing on top of the hill was the largest wolf Thel had ever seen. Thel guessed the wolf was easily twice his size and muscular as a bear. His fur was pitch black, almost as dark as a moonless night.

Thel and Aleu stared at the wolf as he slowly walked down the mountain. As he got closer Aleu could see his eyes were blood red spewing hatred. It was almost as if the wolf was possessed. The smile on his face sent shivers down Aleu's spin, as if he wanted to crush her head in his mouth.

Aleu's fears don't go away when Sumac, Yac, and Luk jumped in between her and the wolf. Even the three of them don't appear to even scare the wolf. He actually smirked when they growl at him. He walks up in front of Sumac, Yac, and Luk and sat down.

"Well well I've been looking a while for you Aleu."

Aleu and Thel jumped at the mention of Aleu's name.

"How do you know my name?"

The wolf smiles. "I know everything about you. I am Megaloth, the dark wolf."

Aleu and Thel jumped back when the wolf introduces himself as Megaloth. Even Luc, Yak, and Sumac stepped back. Megaloth smiled watching them shake in terror before him.

"I see my reputation proceeds me." Megaloth smiled. "Now that introduction have been made we can get down to business."

"What kind of business?" Thel asked.

Aleu growled. "I don't make deals with wolves like you."

Megaloth laughed. "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. My master needs you and there's really no way to stop him."

Sumac growled. "What do you want, just spit out already?"

Megaloth smiled. "I want your leader. I'll give you morons a choice. Either you can stand aside and let me to Aleu, or you get in my way and I'll kill you."

Sumac growled at Megaloth and lunged at his throat. Megaloth smirked as he simply backhanded Sumac in the jaw sending him flying into a tree. Aleu shuddered as she heard a loud snap Sumac's body when he hit the tree. He collapsed on the ground in a heap. Aleu couldn't tell if he was dead or not.

"I take it you want to do it the hard way, good."

Megaloth slowly advanced towards Aleu making them back away slowly. Sasha and Samuel hid behind Aleu as Thel covered them. But Megaloth suddenly stopped as he heard howling from above.

Aleu turned around to see her whole pack standing her ready to protect their leader. She smiled knowing the odds had just shifted in their favor. Aleu's pack formed at the edge of the clearing behind Aleu.

"So Megaloth you still feel confident?"

Instead of seeing Megaloth freeze in fear like Aleu hoped he just laughed at her. Aleu's spine shook at the sound of Megaloth's deep laughter. The wolves just looked at each other unsure of why Megaloth was laughing. Not even a wolf as big as Megaloth could handle this many wolves.

"What's so funny, even you can't handle this many wolves?" Aleu shouted.

"There are more ways to win a fight than engaging your enemy head on."

Megaloth turned to a nearby tree and swung his paw at the base. His strength easily broke away a huge chunk at the base. Aleu thought Megaloth was just showing off his strength until the tree started to fall.

"What the heck?" Thel shouted as the tree collapsed between Aleu and her pack.

The ground shoot at the massive tree hit the ground sending several wolves flying. Aleu and Thel are flown forward nearly getting crushed. They were lucky, a couple wolves were crushed to death until the tree. The rest jumped back looking for a way to get to their alpha.

Aleu turned back around to see a horrible sight in front of her. Before her was Megaloth ripping out Yuk's throat. Lying next to Yuk was Nuk with his head skull crushed. Aleu gasps seeing her two friends dead before her.

" _Monster, how did he kill off two of the strongest wolves I've ever known._ "

Thel, upon seeing his mate stunned and Megaloth moving towards him unopposed, jumped up and rushed towards his enemy. Thel caught Megaloth off guard and rammed into his side. But to Thel it's like ramming a boulder, he just bounces off with a major headache barely even making Megaloth move. Megaloth growled at Thel and stomped on his left knee, shattering it. Thel screamed out in agony as he tried to stand up but collapsed.

"Stay there little weasel." Megaloth growled and advanced towards Aleu.

Aleu growled defensively at Megaloth who just rolled his eyes at her. She pounced at Megaloth only for Megaloth to jump out of the way. Aleu flew past Megaloth nearly hitting a tree. Before Aleu can recover Megaloth jumped on top of her pinning Aleu down.

Megaloth leaned in close to Aleu and whispered, "You know I'd much rather have some fun before doing the deed than just getting straight to it."

Aleu struggled to break free but it was pointless, Megaloth was too strong. But Aleu was not going to make Megaloth's job easy. She was going to fight till her last breath.

Suddenly Aleu heard Megaloth scream and let her go. Aleu, barely able to breath, looks up to see Thel on top of Megaloth. Thel was sinking his teeth deep into Megaloth's face.

"Mommy we need to get out of here."

Aleu turned her head to see Samuel and Sasha pulling on her paws. She slowly stood up to see Megaloth wipe his head around and sink his teeth into Thel's shoulder. The next thing Aleu knew Megaloth threw Thel across the clearing into a rock.

"THEL!" Aleu screamed and ran to her mate's side.

Aleu hardly noticed Megaloth screaming in pain as he tried to heal his eye. Thel's teeth scared up his entire left face including his eye. He wiped the blood off his face trying to see if his left eye is still usable.

Aleu slid next to Thel and licked his cheek. "Thel are you ok?"

Thel looked up from Aleu blood coming out of his mouth. "I don't know. I can hardly breath, feels like a few ribs are broken."

Aleu gasped seeing that the rock had actually cut into her mate's back possibly penetrating his organs. From the blood he was coughing up and the difficulty Thel was having trouble breathing Aleu knew it wasn't good.

Thel grabbed Aleu's paw. "You need to grab the pups and get out of here."

"What I am not leaving you to face that monster."

"Aleu you don't have a choice. Megaloth wants you not me. I can hold him off while you get away."

"But Thel I can't leave you. I love you and our pups need you."

Thel slowly rose to his feet and turned to Megaloth. "Please Aleu go, I can't hold of Megaloth knowing you and kids are not safe. I promise that I will always be there with you in spirit."

Aleu wiped a tear from her eyes before giving her mate one last kiss. "I will always love you."

Aleu quickly jumped over the tree to landed safely next to her pups. Sasha and Samuel smiled seeing their mother. Their smile quickly disappeared when they saw the look on Aleu's face.

"Moma where is papa?"

Aleu tried not to break down in front of her pups. "Daddy had to stay behind."

Aleu turned to her pack. All eyes were on her. They all knew with Megaloth nearby their options of staying here were limited."

"We have to go somewhere safe. With Megaloth's forces our pack is not safe here."

"Are you suggesting we leave our new home?" A wolf asked.

"We don't have a choice. If we stay here we will all surely die." Aleu shouted for everyone to hear.

"And where do you expect us to go?"

"I know a place where Megaloth won't dare go . . . home." Aleu shouted.

Thel slowly advanced towards Megaloth who finally recovered from his nearly getting ripped out. Megaloth growled at Thel.

"I suppose you're going to destroy me now." Thel laughed.

"Oh no, after you nearly cost me my eye I got something much worse in mind for you."

"What are you going to make me listen to you ramble?"

Megaloth growled and charged at Thel. Thel tyried to jump out of the way but Megaloth was too quick. Before Thel can get out of the way Megaloth had him pinned against a tree. Megaloth's claws dug deep into Thel's side. Megaloth's eyes suddenly started to grow red.

"What are you doing to me?"

Megaloth smiled. Something you'll hate."

Aleu shuddered hearing Thel's scream in the distance. She tried to push on forcing Thel's screams out of her mind. The pack's and her pups safety had to be her number one priority.

"I love you Thel, I always will."

To be continued.

* * *

Megaloth has made an appearance and a large portion of Aleu's pack is nearly dead. Aleu is devastated from the lost of her mate. She's alone with her pups going back home.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	3. Back at home

Well here's the next chapter of The Guardian. Sorry that it took me so long to update it. I figured it wouldn't take me this long.

I've been a little depressed lately after I came home from work recently to see my dog dead. Not a good day for me. I hope y'all can understand.

A special thanks to Lord Demon for letting use his character Nathan Wellington, I hope I did a good writing out Nathan.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Back at Home

Sawtooth Present

"Holy crap dad, Megaloth was a monster." Claudette shouts.

Humphreys nods his head at Claudette and looks at the others. Stinky, Runt, and Kate all have the same stunned expression. Even though Kate has heard the stories about Megaloth she's very surprised.

"How could any wolf be so evil that he'd kill half a pack just to get to one person?" Runt asks.

"And how could he physically do it?" Stinky adds. "We're talking about one wolf going against an entire pack like it was nothing. That is not possible, Garth and Grandma Eve couldn't even do that together."

Humphrey smirks getting a glare from Stinky and Kate. "You have to remember guys that Megaloth was one of the last Guardians. Well last full blood Guardian, other than Draco, though Megaloth's evil didn't exactly make him one. But you see Guardians were incredibly powerful wolves, easily twice the size of Garth. Some had an intense connection to the spirit world, especially Megaloth and Draco, though Megaloth's power came from a dark source."

"If what you say is true dad I'd hate to go against Megaloth." Stinky says.

"I don't care how tough Megaloth is, there's no way he could beat mom."

Kate blushes a little after Claudette praised her. She is proud that Claudette thinks of her so highly, despite having very little knowledge about the Guardians. The pups won't go into detail about the Guardians or their history until they go into alpha or omega school.

"I'm flattered Claudette but even I couldn't beat a Guardian. There's a reason they used to protect other wolves. I've heard stories about it taking an entire wolf pack the size of ours to bring down one Guardian, though that Guardian did have a very strong connection to the spirit world. She was able to do things beyond comprehension."

Runt looks back and forth between his parents. "The way you two talk about the Guardians they might as well be gods."

Humphrey smiles. "Well they were the direct descendants of the wolf god Fenrir. So their power comes from him. Though the story will explain how they became so powerful."

"Then can we please continue the story." Runt groans.

"Alright, then stop asking so many questions. Everything will be explained in time."

* * *

Nome 1927

"What is going on down there?"

Jenna jumped at Balto's voice coming up the hill behind her. "Dang it Balto why did you sneak up on me?"

Balto smirked. "Sorry honey, I wasn't even trying to sneak on you."

"Oh great, that must mean I'm getting old if I didn't hear you."

"No I'm just part wolf."

Jenna rolled her eyes then looked down the hill. Balto slowly walked to Jenna's side and looked down the hill at the sight before him. Below Balto and Jenna were a whole team of humans occupying a small beach. In the water was a small boat with the name " _Balto"_ on the side.

From the looks of things the humans were trying to set up what appeared to be a small camp on the beach. So far the humans have set up a few tents and are bringing more equipment on shore. What surprised Balto was that the humans were armed, almost as if they were prepared for attack. Most have hunting rifles or pistols, but a few have submachine guns. Seeing their weapons makes Balto feel uneasy.

Much to Balto and Jenna's surprise the humans had lots of dogs around them, and a couple of wolves. Balto has never seen humans socialize with wolves before, and peacefully as well. The dogs and wolves seemed to be working together with the humans, on whatever it was they were doing.

Balto nearly jumped at the sight of his son Dingo amongst the dogs. His heart jumped thinking that his son was in some kind of danger. But then Balto saw that Dingo actually appeared to be happy. He was playing with the other dogs. Balto felt compelled to go down and say hello to hiss on but eventually changed his mind. He's sure he'll have a chance to some time.

Seeing everything Balto couldn't help but wonder what is going on. They appear to be uploading parts for some kind of machine parts to build. Whatever they plan on building it appeared to that was going to be whenever they were done. Balto immediately didn't trust these humans.

From their position Balto could see one human who was clearing the leader of the group. He assumed it since it was the human giving orders. The human appeared to be possibly ex – military, as the humans call it, Balto hadn't see too many in Alaska. The human was wearing a green army vest with a black sleeve shirt, brown pants, red fingerless gloves, and reading glasses. From where Balto was standing he could see the human had grey hair but couldn't see much else.

"Who is that?" Balto asked.

"He's new the Nome. I've heard Rosie's father call him Nathan Wellington."

"Ok, what is he doing here?"

"I'm not sure, entirely sure. I heard Rosie's father say that he was here because of you."

"Me, what do I got to do with this?" Balto asked.

"I heard him say that he was fascinated by you and wolves, wanting to adopt one of our pups, especially one who looked more like a wolf than a dog."

"Oh then he's about six months too late to adopt Aleu. To think that there actually was a human that wanted to adopt Aleu. But that can't be the only reason he's here."

"Well he told Rosie's father that he also wanted to test something out here. Nathan didn't say what but for now he's just building a camp."

"Well we need to keep an eye on him for now. I don't trust him."

"Let's talk about something else Balto." Jenna said having enough of talking about someone who might even be up to something. "Have you seen Dusty lately?"

"I haven't see her today, why do you ask?"

"Well you know how Dusty gets when Kodi's gone. She hates being alone. The pups don't make it an easier."

Balto couldn't help but smirked. The past two months have been rough for Dusty. Not long after Dusty and Kodi helped Balto rescue the pilot they became mates. Shortly afterwards Dusty discovered she was pregnant. At first Dusty tried to hide it from their leader but that changed when her belly started getting large. She had to stay behind during male runs.

Since Dusty's been pregnant Jenna had been letting her stay near her. Jenna didn't mind letting the husky carrying her grandpups stay in the shed, at least it was warm in there. At least Jenna got to keep an eye on Dusty while Kodi was gone. The only bad thing was Dusty had been experiencing the mood swings lately, and she got really stressed when Kodi was gone.

"Yeah you're tell me Balto. I could use a little break. Maybe you can keep an eye on her for a while."

"Sure I need to spend some time with my daughter in – law."

Jenna smiled as she and Balto headed back to Nome. It was about a five mile hike back home but to them the journey back went by quickly. Jenna spent the whole journey home pressed against Balto's side. Even after being mates for over two years the love between the husky and wolf/dog was still strong and hadn't diminished even a little. Balto was still attracted to Jenna as the day he first met her.

Before either of them knew it Jenna and Balto had made it back to Rosie's house. Years ago Balto would have cautiously approached the house, given that Rosie's father didn't like or trust him. But once Rosie's father realized that Balto wasn't going anywhere, and that he was the father of Jenna's pups, he became less hostile towards him.

"Hello Dusty, we're back." Jenna shouted as she Balto walked into the shed.

Balto walked in behind Jenna to see Dusty lying on her side. Dusty raised her head looking at the old dogs enter. She smiled and wagged her tail, wanting to jump up and run to them, but with the expecting pups, just laid there. Balto smiled seeing Dusty lay there expecting his grandpups.

"Hey Jenna, Balto, I didn't expect to see you today."

Balto smiled. "Of course, I wanted to make sure that you were doing fine. Jenna said you were getting a little crazy with Kodi on his latest mail run."

Dusty glared at Balto. "Jenna told you I was going crazy?"

Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah it's true. You can be a little crazy when your lonely. But I think it's just the mood swings. I went through the same thing when I was pregnant."

"But not as bad as her." Balto said pointing at Dusty. "I was always there for you. Kodi has to go on mail runs leaving her alone for a couple days at a time. She just needs some company."

"I could use some company right now. It's better than being in the shed by myself." Dusty said.

"Well you got some company for now. Balto will be keeping you company will I run an errand."

"Wait just Balto." Dusty jumped. "I don't think I've never been alone with just Balto."

"It's ok I won't be gone long." Jenna said before turning around and leaving the two dogs alone. "Have fun you two."

Balto and Dusty looked at each other as Jenna left them alone. The shed became eerie silent as neither Balto or Dusty said anything. Neither of them knew what to say. Dusty felt like she was in the presence of a legend. She idolized Balto along with the rest of the sled dog team.

"So how do you do it Balto?" Dusty finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how do you do everything you did? Like saving Nome and how you run so fast."

"Oh well, I don't really like to talk about my past. But I will say that I get my speed from my father." Balto answered. "My father was Zeus."

"Wait your father was the Zeus? The famous sled dog that pulled a fully loaded sled loaded with medicine from White Mountain to Nome."

Balto couldn't help but laugh. "Yes that's my father. It took him nearly a week to do it but with his whole team dead after a bear attack but he managed to do it. But he wasn't alone?"

Dusty looked at Balto confused. "What do you mean Zeus wasn't alone? You just said his whole team was killed."

Balto smirked. "He had help from a white wolf named Aniu . . . my mother."

"Your mother, a wolf, helped Zeus carry the supplies?"

"Yes she did. My mother found my father injured and helped him. Zeus explained what he was doing which impressed my mother. She healed him and helped him pull the supplies the rest of the way. But she stopped just before coming over the hill outside of Nome so it wouldn't arouse suspicion." Balto explained. "But they started seeing each other secretly since there was a lot of hatred towards wolves at the time. I was the result."

"Huh that does explain how you were born. Just so you know I don't have a problem with wolf/dogs. I wouldn't have mated with Kodi if I did." Dusty replied. "I heard that Zeus just disappeared one day. No one could find him. Many believed that he had died."

"That's because my father ran away with my mother when he found out she was pregnant. He knew that Aniu couldn't return to his pack if they found out she had pups with a husky. And my father knew that he couldn't remain in Nome if people found out he had pups with a wolf. So they ran away together."

Dusty smiled. "Sounds like true love to me. Zeus sounds like he was willing to give up everything to be with your mother and you. I bet you made a happy family."

Balto lowered his head. "The four of us did. The fondest memory I have from that time is playing with my sister and me wrestling with my father. We lived together as our pack since none would take us."

"You have a sister?" Dusty shouted a little shocked.

"Yes, her name was Anya. She was very stubborn but playful like her mother. But that was long time ago."

"I hate to ask what happened?"

"Hunters, they attacked us we I was separated from my family. My father stayed behind so we could escape. I saw them kill him." Balto answered trying not to shed a tear.

Dusty stood up and placed a paw on Balto's shoulder. "I'm sorry to bring up the memory. You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No I want to. Not too many people know my story. Jenna knows and so does Kodi. I told Aleu that night before she took the wolf pack across the river. I've also told my other children." Balto replied. "Though there's really not much to explain after that. The rest of my story you know."

"But what about your mother and sister, what happened to them?"

"I wish I knew what happened to Anya. I haven't seen her in forever. But my mother, I know she's dead. I saw her spirit right after Aleu took her pack across the river."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dusty said. "But how do you know about Anya?"

"It's hard to explain Dusty. We had a spiritual connection when we were born. I can sense her presence somehow."

"I don't understand, how is that even possible?"

"You don't know anything about the spirit world and I hardly know anything about it too. All I really know is that my mother was a wolf shaman and that there are things that can't be explained."

"Ok, I'll just take your word for it." Dusty said. "Don't you ever want to go looking for her just to see if she's alright?"

"I have every day, but I wouldn't know where to start."

"I'm sure you'll see her again someday." Dusty said laying a paw on Balto's shoulder getting a smile from him. "Whether it's in this life of the next."

The moment was ruined when Balto heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Jenna Balto walked over and opened the door. Balto jumped back at the sight of a wolf standing at the door. Dusty jumped at the wolf and growled.

"Whoa Dusty, don't attack. He's not an enemy."

Dusty growling bearing her teeth at the wolf who just rolled his eyes at her. "Are you serious Balto, there is a wolf at the door?"

"He's not a threat Dusty. He's from the pack Aleu joined." Balto turned to the wolf despite Dusty still growling. "Did my daughter send you?"

"Yes she did. The name is Elias by the way, your daughter's beta."

Dusty lightened up a little, watching Balto with Elias. "So you're not here to kill us."

Elias shook his head. "No Aleu sent me here to tell you she's in trouble."

Balto, Elias, and Dusty heard someone gasp behind them. Elias turned around to see Jenna standing behind him, frozen in fear for her daughter. Balto's jaw dropped hearing Aleu was in trouble. Even Dusty was stunned.

"What happened, is my daughter ok?" Jenna asked.

"She's fine barely." Elias said getting gasps from Balto, Jenna, and Dusty. "The pack was attacked and a lot of wolves are dead, including Aleu's mate."

"Wait, you mean my daughter has a mate?" Jenna screamed.

Elias rubbed the back of his head getting glares from Jenna and Balto. "Uh yeah, she had a mate, he gave his life so the pack could get away. He didn't want to lose Aleu and/or their pups."

"You mean we're grandparents?" Balto gasped.

"Yes, to two pups, their names are Sasha and Samuel." Elias replied. "You'll might be seeing them real soon?"

"What do you mean we'll see them soon?" Jenna shouted. "I'm trying to wrap my mind around Aleu having pups and a mate."

"They're nearby, in a cave a few miles outside of this village. Aleu sent me here to bring you to her."

"Wait, how we know this isn't a trap?" Jenna shouted at Elias. "I don't know this wolf."

"I do, he was with Aleu's pack when they crossed the river. He was one of the first to follow her." Balto said trying to comfort Jenna then turned back towards Elias. "Before I come with you I need to know what happened."

Elias nodded. "The pack was attacked by a giant wolf named Megaloth."

Dusty froze hearing Elias mention Megaloth. "Megaloth, I've heard rumors on him during my travels with the mail team. Rumor has it he's twice as big as any wolf you've ever seen. I heard he killed an entire wolf pack just for the fun of it. If Aleu's pack crossed him then there's a reason to worry."

Balto turned to Elias. "If that's true then take us to Aleu as quickly as possible."

"Of course Balto, just follow me I'll take you too her as quickly as possible. Just be careful, Aleu is pretty shaken up after losing her mate."

"Hey this is my daughter we're talking about. I'll go to her even if she's in the middle of hell." Jenna shouted and turned to Dusty. "Are you going to be ok here by yourself."

"I'll be perfectly fine. Go and find Aleu. She needs you more than I do." Dusty said."

Balto and Jenna nodded at Dusty before turning and following Elias. The three of them run as fast as they could to Aleu. Elias was faster than Balto thought that not quite as fast as he was. Both had to slow down so Jenna could keep up. But at the moment the only thing on both Balto and Jenna's mind was finding Aleu.

X

Alaskan Wilderness

"We're here."

The raven flew down into a clearing becoming Aniu when it landed. A moment later Draco appeared out of the woods and walked up next to Aniu. Aniu's heart raced at the sight before her. Bodies of wolves laid out before her.

"Oh no, we're too late." Aniu gasped.

Draco walked from body to body checking them. The sight of the dead made him gag bringing back bad memories. If Draco didn't know what Megaloth was capable of he'd be wondering someone could do such a thing.

"I don't think so. I don't sense her body amongst the dead."

Aniu relaxed a little hearing that. For a moment she suspected her granddaughter might be dead. The only thing that unnerves Aniu was her family in danger. As Aniu moved around she started picking up a familiar scent.

"I think I got Aleu's scent but I can't tell where she's gone."

Draco looked at Aniu a little worried. She's never had trouble tracking anyone before. Perhaps something really was going down in the spirit world. Despite Aniu's inability to sense Aleu's trail Draco could.

"I think she went back west. I can smell what's left of the pack with her. I wonder why she would head west, there's nothing there by the ocean."

"No she's heading home."

Draco look at Aniu confused. "Why would Aleu head home?"

"It's the one place she feels safe."

"It won't be safe for long." A dark voice shouted behind them.

Aniu and Draco turned around to see a dark wolf glaring at them from on top a hill. From the clearing Draco and Aniu could tell that the wolf was about the same size and looked very similar to Draco except he had black fur. Even from where they were Draco could see a newly formed scar on the wolf's face, teeth marks ran down his cheek across his eye.

"Megaloth." Draco growled his fur standing up and ears darting back.

"Ah if it isn't little Draco come to take revenge." Megaloth mocked Draco. "The cute defenseless little pup is all grown up."

"And seeking revenge for what you did. I've been waiting three long years to rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat so you can see me rip your carcass open."

Aniu took a step back from Draco. She's never seen him this mad before, even after she rescued him. Apparently being in Megaloth's presence set Draco off. Megaloth on the other hand laughed at Draco's threat as he made his way down the hill.

"Well that is some threat. Sounds like something I'd say. I'd like to see you go through with it."

Aniu laid a paw on Draco's shoulder. "Don't Draco he wants you to fight him."

"But I can take him." Draco growled as he looked at Aniu. "I can kill him now and Aleu will be safe."

"Draco don't, you kill Megaloth now and Fenrir will just find someone else." Aniu shouted and turned to Megaloth. "Why do you want my granddaughter?"

"I don't, Aleu is just another screw and kill to me, or she will be. Besides I just follow Fenrir's orders."

"Then what does Fenrir want with Aleu." Draco growled getting tired of his brother's stubbornness.

"You'll just have to figure it out for yourself. But believe me there is more than one way for Fenrir to escape his imprisonment."

Aniu looked at Draco with concern. She could see that Draco was fighting the urge to lunge at Megaloth, which was exactly what he wanted Draco to do. Even after training for Draco for three years his rage still appeared to be uncontrollable.

Aniu tried to bring Draco back under control. "Draco remember you're to protect Aleu not to fight this monster."

"That's not why I'm growling." Draco looked at Aniu annoyed. "We're not alone out here."

Aniu was stunned at Draco's words. She didn't realize that Draco would be growling at anything other than Draco. Apparently her training really did work, somehow Draco was able to resist the urge to attack Megaloth.

Aniu took a sniff of the air and shivers when she smells multiple wolves around them. At first Aniu thought that the wolves were with them but she could sense something different about them. There was something evil with them.

A moment later Aniu saw a large pack of wolves appearing all around her and Draco. Draco and Aniu stood back to back as the wolves surrounded them. As the wolves got closer Draco and Aniu saw their eyes were all glowing red.

"I never imagined you'd find one wolves dumb enough to follow you."

A large wolf, still smaller than Draco walked up towards him, his eyes were the only ones that were not glowing. "You can't imagine the power Fenrir gives to those who follow him willingly."

Aniu smirked. "Of course you'd follow him Niju. You just like the idea of killing Aleu after what she did to you."

Megaloth growled and approached Aniu and Draco. "As much as I enjoy our little reunion Draco I have to say that it has to end. I can't have you to running around causing problems for me."

Aniu suddenly felt worried for Draco. Since she was a spirit the wolves couldn't hurt her, but Draco was a different story. Megaloth alone would be a nearly impossible opponent for Draco to defeat on his own. Throw in a dozen plus wolves and he's in a no win situation.

Draco leaned in close to Aniu and whispered. "It's ok, I have Aleu's scent. I can track her easily from here. I just need for you to distract them so I can find her."

"Don't worry I got the perfect distraction."

Aniu charged forward towards Megaloth. She broke through the wolves easily sending a couple flying back. Niju jumped in Aniu's path only to get slammed out the way like a rag doll.

Megaloth smirked. "Really the great Aniu is going to attack me."

"Nope just trying to distract you."

A bright light suddenly surrounds Aniu blinding Megaloth and the others. Megaloth covered his good eye just as Aniu slammed into him. The blow made Megaloth jump back knocking the wind out of him.

"Dang for a spirit Aniu packs one heck of a punch." Megaloth groaned rubbing his chest.

Megaloth growled as he opened his eyes expecting to see Aniu standing ready to attack only to see no one there. No sign, track, or scent of her. Megaloth growled knowing Aniu had disappeared.

"I figured she'd run from a fight." Megaloth growled. "But I know Draco will put up a fight.

Megaloth gasped as he found Draco gone

"Where is he?" Megaloth shouted to the pack getting blank stares from all of them.

Megaloth growled making his way to the center as his pack. The wolves backed off in fear as Megaloth walked through them. He took a sniff hoping to discover Draco's scent. Megaloth couldn't even find a trace of Draco, almost as if he was there. Rage built inside Megaloth to the point where he felt like he was about to explode.

"YOU'D BETTER RUN DRACO, FIND ALEU AS FAST AS YOU CAN. I'LL FIIND YOU SOON AND DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU AND HER CARE ABOUT."

Draco stopped to rest thinking he was a safe distance only to hear Megaloth's threat. Even though Draco was nearly a mile away he could hear Megaloth screaming in the distance. Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance, just glad to get away in one piece.

Draco had to stop the rest, he'd never ran so fast in his life. He wasn't running out of fear but instead for Aleu, even though Draco hasn't met her before. If Megaloth wanted Aleu it was more important to run now and fight later than to die fighting an entire pack and Megaloth. Draco knew that eventually he'd get his chance at Megaloth.

Aleu's scent, despite being a day old Draco could smell it her trail as if she had just been there a few minutes ago. Given the recent snow fall the previous night and dozens of other scents most wolves would have considerable difficulty tracking Aleu. But Draco knew Megaloth, like him, would have no trouble tracking her.

Draco took off running at a slow pace following Aleu's scent closely. It wouldn't be long before Megaloth found Aleu's scent. He kept at a jogging pace hoping to find her within a day or two, though Draco knew it was highly unlikely, if Aleu was running from Megaloth.

" _I gave you a good head start Draco. They'll spend a long time searching for you._ " Aniu's voice echoed in Draco's head as he ran.

"Thanks Aniu, I owe you one for that."

" _Just be careful, remember you're on your own for now, until you find Aleu._ "

"I'll be quick. I got her scent so it won't take me long to find her."

" _Good luck Draco. Please keep my granddaughter safe."_

To be continued.

* * *

So strange humans have arrived in Nome and are up to something. Balto and Jenna are trying to take care of a pregnant Dusty. A wolf named Elias has shown up telling Balto and Jenna that their daughter is in trouble. Will Aleu be alright when Balto and Jenna get there? What about Draco, can he find Aleu before Megaloth does.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	4. Family Comfort

Here we go the next chapter of The Guardian. Took a little longer than expected but it's finally up.

Sorry if this chapter appears to be well written. Work has been really difficult and exhausting lately. It's beginning to affect my writing.

Also, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Family comfort

Sawtooth present

Humphrey looks at his pups, their jaws nearly hitting the floor. Seeing them stunned makes him smile. He knew they would after hearing Draco's confrontation with Megaloth. Humphrey knows they figured Draco would just try to end it right there.

"Why didn't Draco just attack Megaloth right there and end it?" Stinky shouts. "If Draco was as powerful as you say he is then he and Aniu should've killed him right there."

"That would have been brother." Claudette says growing at Stinky. "Megaloth had an entire pack with him. It would've been a suicide attempt, even for Draco and Aniu."

"Besides Stinky, if Megaloth had failed then Fenrir would've just sent someone else to find Aleu. Draco was better off finding Aleu and keeping a watchful eye on her." Kate answers then turns to Humphrey. "Isn't that right, even though we don't know why he wants Aleu?"

"Yes, though Fenrir couldn't find any as powerful as Draco he can always find multitudes of willing wolves." Humphrey replies. "But first Draco has to find Aleu, though he has a general idea where she is?"

"Just follow the tears of sorrow and loss and he'll find her no problem." Claudette says.

Runt shakes his head. "I feel sorry for Aleu. She had just lost her mate and a lot of her pack. I can't imagine the pain she and her pups are going through. She's going to be an emotional wreck when Draco finds him."

"Well that's why Balto and Jenna are there for. Hopefully they can heal her pain before Draco gets there." Kate says.

"I doubt that the pack will take Draco's appearance very well though." Claudette says. "If he's a Guardian like Megaloth and looks similar then it's possible they might see him as a threat at first. I mean the only difference in appearance that Draco and Megaloth has is that Draco has white fur while Megaloth has black fur. Surely there'll be some confusion.

"You'll see but Draco has to find her first, which given Draco's species and his abilities shouldn't be too hard." Kate adds. "Though I think Draco will try to help her out, try to comfort her. He strikes me a sensitive kind of guy while being a hard ass as well. No wonder you're related to him Humphrey, though you're not a tough guy like Draco."

"Very funny Kate." Humphrey smirks as Runt, Stinky, and Claudette rolls around laughing. "The bloodline between Draco and me has been watered down significantly. It's been around ninety years since Draco protected Aleu."

"Sure Humphrey, whatever you say." Kate smirks.

"So dad what were those humans doing in Nome?" Runt asks when he finally stops laughing. "I've never heard of humans and dogs socializing with wolves before."

"It happens but it's very rare." Kate answers for Humphrey. "But even I'm curious as to what they were doing at Nome."

"Well I was getting to it, but the story will take a while to get to that part. But I forgot where we were."

"Elias was leading Balto and Jenna to find Aleu and Draco had just seen Megaloth." Claudette replies with a snappy response getting a glare from Humphrey.

"Which I don't understand, who is Jenna, Dusty, and Kodi?" Stinky asks.

"Jenna was Aleu's mother while Kodi was Aleu's brother." Humphrey answers. "And Dusty was Kodi's mate. Since Dusty was pregnant at the time she had to stay behind. Does that answer your question Stinky?"

"A little, but I'm also confused about Draco and Megaloth. Clearly there is some connection between Draco and Megaloth, it's obvious they know each other."

Humphrey rolls his eyes getting tired of the questions. "Yes there is a strong connection between Draco and Megaloth. But you have to wait to find out what it is."

Stinky rolls his eyes. "Fine dad, I can wait. You can continue with the story now."

"Finally." Runt and Claudette rolls their eyes, Stinky's constant questions getting on their nerves.

* * *

Alaskan Wilderness, 1927

"Is this it?" Jenna asked.

Elias spent the last hour leading Balto and Jenna through the woods to a small cave opening. Jenna was starting to get frustrated thinking that Elias was leading them nowhere. She was starting to think that Elias was lost, even now that she's starring at a cave opening barely a foot high.

"Of course Jenna." Balto replied. "Aleu and I found this cave when she was a pup. It's the perfect hiding spot."

"I doubt that."

Balto rolled his eyes. "Just follow us inside."

Elias went through first squeezing his way through. Balto followed Elias without hesitating. Jenna however was very hesitant. She barely trusts Elias, the only reason she did was because Balto knew him, and he said Aleu sent him. Jenna slowly crawled under the opening. When Jenna managed to crawl through she gasped at the sight before her.

"Whoa this place is incredible." Jean shouted.

Jenna found herself starring at a large cave, which the small opening was very deceiving. The cave looks like a small town, the main part like downtown Nome with several smaller caves for den. Jenna saw wolves walking through the opening talking and pups playing with each other while others were up in the dens sleeping. Some would occasionally give her a glance, not having never seen a husky before. If it wasn't for the scent of depression and several wolves crying Jenna would've been impressed.

Jenna turned to Balto. "You didn't tell me about this place?"

"Well Aleu wanted to keep it a secret from everyone, just in case things went bad. I guess that comes in handy now."

Jenna looked around at a small family. A mother wolf with her two pups. Their fur were soaked in tears. The two pups were pressed up against their mother's fur. Jenna couldn't hear what they were saying to each other but he knew it was over the loss of someone. Seeing them brings a tear to Jenna's face, making her incredible worried about Aleu.

"Well you got a point. I hope our daughter's alright in all of this. But I don't see Aleu anywhere."

"She has her own den. I'll take you too her." Elias said.

X

Aleu wiped the tears out of her eyes. She didn't want the pack to see their alpha like this. After Megaloth's attack they need a strong leader. Aleu didn't shed a tear until after her brought her pack to their current home. Once Aleu was alone she broke down and cried for nearly six hours straight. She didn't even want her pups to see her like this. Aleu almost didn't even notice Elias walking into her den.

"Aleu you have two visitors." Elias said as her entered the den.

Aleu looked up at Elias, her eyes soaked in tears. "You found my parents already?"

"Yes, it wasn't that hard to find them. They're waiting outside for you."

"Thank you Elias, you can tell them to come in."

Elias nodded his head then exited the cave. Aleu slowly sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't want her parents to see her as a mess. A moment later Aleu turned around to see her mother sprinting into the cave. Aleu was caught off guard as Jenna ran up to her and wrapped her paws tight around her neck.

"Oh Aleu I'm so happy see you." Jenna cried into Aleu's fur. "I'm sorry your loss sweetheart."

Aleu breaks down in tears as she leans in close against her mother. Both mother and daughter cry into each other. Aleu nearly collapses on her mother only for her father to catch her. Balto laid a comforting paw on his daughter's shoulder.

"I'm happy to see you alive Aleu."

"Thank you pap. I missed you and mom so much."

Jenna broke the hug. "We missed you too sweetie. I wish I had gotten the opportunity to say goodbye. Your father got an earful for that."

Aleu laughed for the first time since losing Thel. "I bet he did."

"But I am very proud of what you achieved. You found where you belong. That's all any mother wants. That and to know her daughter has found a good mate." Jenna quickly realized her mistake when she saw a tear roll down Aleu's cheek. "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok mom. I wish you could've met Thel. You and papa would've loved him."

"Elias told us some giant wolf attacked your pack." Jenna said.

"Yes, a wolf named Megaloth attacked and killed nearly half the pack, and Thel. I'm not sure why but he seemed interested in me."

Jenna and Balto look at each other. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's just the way he attacked us. He went through other wolves like they were nothing and went to straight for me. If it wasn't for Thel I wouldn't be here right now. I had to move the pack as far away as possible, someplace I knew we'd be safe."

"Not to question your choice but your first idea was to come home after being attacked by a giant wolf?" Balto asked.

"Well it's where I felt the safest. I figured that Megaloth wouldn't dare come here. I imagine that the people living in Nome would shoot Megaloth on sight, they won't shoot me."

"Probably, though we can't have wolves walking around Nome. They'd get the same result as Megaloth would." Jenna said.

"That's why if Megaloth is after you as you think he will leave the pack alone and focus on you." Balto says. "We can bring you and the pups home where you'll be safe."

"But papa the pack needs me here. I can't just leave them."

"It's ok Aleu." Elias said as he walked into the cave. "I can run the pack for a while. But I'll make sure that we keep connections with our alpha."

"Are you sure about this Elias. I don't want to just leave the pack unexpectedly."

"Don't worry Aleu, everyone will understand. Just be safe and come back to us."

"She will." Jenna says to Elias then turns to Aleu. "You'll be safe with us."

"I know mama. You and Papa won't let anything happen to us."

"So where are my grandpups?" Jenna asks Aleu.

"I told them to explore a little. They should be near the cave."

Balto rolled his eyes. "Knowing their my grandpups, and your children, they're probably a mile away getting into trouble."

Aleu smirked. "That wouldn't surprise me at all. Let's go find them."

Jenna smiled. "I can't wait to see my grandpups.

X

"Maybe we should head back Samuel. Mom is probably worried sick about us."

Samuel rolled his eyes at his sister as he climbed on top of a rock and looked out over the valley at a small human settlement he heard was called Nome. "I'm just being curious Sasha. You can't tell me you don't want to explore mom's old home."

Sasha jumped on the rock next to Samuel. "I do brother but not now. Not after we just lost father, mom being a nervous wreck, and a giant wolf chasing us for no reason."

"Oh please Sasha, don't be kill joy." Samuel said nearly growling at his sister. "We got a whole new area to call home and explore. I intend to explore our new home."

Sasha growled at her brother. "Don't you realize how serious this is? Our father was just he

Samuel lowered his head. "Sorry Sasha, this is just how I deal with stress. I'm trying to mask my pain through humor."

"Well right now brother mom needs us. She hasn't stopped crying since dad died. Together we can help each other."

"I hope so, the pain is driving me crazy." Samuel said jumping down off of the rock. "Let's head back, mom is probably worried sick about us."

"Right behind you brother."

Sasha jumped off the rock after her brother only to land on a patch of ice. She let out a loud scream as she slips. Samuel turned around to see Sasha slip and slide down the hill. Sasha screamed as Samuel chased after her. Samuel watched in horror as his sister slide over a drop.

"SASHA." Samuel screamed as he ran to the edge to see his sister lying at the bottom of a ten foot drop. "SASHA ARE YOU OK?"

"I'M ALIVE BROTHER, BUT I THINK MY LEG IS BROKEN."

"STAY RIGHT THERE, I'LL GET TO YOU."

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE BROTHER." Sasha sarcastically replied.

"Annoying little tail chewer." Samuel moaned.

Samuel ran around the drop getting to his sister. It took a minute for Samuel to find a way down. He ran to his sister only to stop and gasp when he saw her leg twisted at an awkward angle. A large branch was on top of Sasha's leg trapping it.

"How bad is my leg brother? I can't see it."

"Uh it makes me want to vomit. Your leg is definitely broken."

Samuel uses his mouth to grab the branch and tried to pry it off his sister. But the branch didn't budge. Samuel tried with all his strength to desperately get it off his sister only to be disappointed.

"Please Samuel go get help. Go back to the pack and find someone."

"No I'm not leaving you. The bad wolf could get you before I come back."

Sasha shoot her head in frustration. Her brother had always been stubborn, but she's never seen him protective like this. But then again her life has never been in trouble like this before.

"Then what do you propose we do sis. I can't get lift this branch on my own." Samuel said but Sasha didn't reply.

Samuel watched in confusion as his sister suddenly freezes in fear. Sasha curled up in fear whimpering like the little puppy she was. Samuel suddenly realized that whatever was scarring Sasha was behind him.

Samuel sn

rflowly turned around, his fur standing up, to see a large wolf in the shadows standing behind him. Samuel screamed in terror as the wolf stepped out of the shadows. The wolf looked exactly like Megaloth but had white fur instead of black, and had large claw marks running down his side.

Samuel barely jumped in front of his sister to protect her. "Get out of here and leave my family alone. I will not let you kill my family like Megaloth killed my father."

The white wolf shook his head. "I'm not here to hurt you. I only want to help."

"And why should I trust you?" Samuel growled as he advanced towards the white wolf unafraid.

The white wolf chuckled at Samuel. "You sure are a brave little pup to go against someone as big as me."

"I will gladly die for my sister. I don't care if you were the biggest wolf in the world there's not a chance in heck I'm going to let you get to my sister."

The white wolf nodded his head. "A good wolf will protect their family at all costs, even if that means giving up their lives. But there's no need for you to be aggressive towards me."

The white wolf walked around Samuel, grabbed the branch with his mouth, and threw it to the side like it was nothing. "Does that help you trusts me?"

Samuel looked at Sasha who nodded back. "A little bit, but her leg is still broken."

The white wolf looked at Sasha's leg. He didn't need to be an expected to know that it was broken. He cautiously approached Sasha and held her broken leg.

"I hate to do this but I have put you in pain to fix your leg."

Sasha looked at the white wolf worried. "What do you mean?"

"I have to set the bone so I can fix it, which is going to hurt, a lot."

"Are you sure this is necessary?"

The white's wolf's response was quickly setting Sasha's broken bone back into place before she could even finish speaking. Sasha screamed in pain as a loud popping sound filled the air. Samuel, at the sound of his sister's yelp, rushed the white wolf and bite his back leg.

"That's not necessary little boy." The white wolf said to Samuel then turned to Sasha. "I'm sorry for causing you pain but I had to so I can help you."

Sasha growled. "You could've given me a little warning."

"I've learned it's better if it comes as a surprise." The white wolf shook Samuel off of him. "You're lucky that didn't hurt."

Without saying a word the white wolf rubbed his paws together and in a moment they started to glow green. Samuel watched in amazement as the white wolf slowly ran his paws over Sasha's leg and her injury started to heal. After a few minutes her leg appeared nearly as good as new, just a small bruise remained.

"Whoa how did you do that?" Sasha exclaimed.

"I had a good teacher. But please be careful with your leg. Try to put as little weight on it as possible for a while."

"I will mister, thank you so much. What's your name, I need to tell mom that there is a good giant wolf running around here."

The white wolf smiled. "The name's Draco."

To be continued.

* * *

So Balto and Jenna have found Aleu and are trying to comfort her. Meanwhile Sasha and Samuel have met Draco. How will the pack take to Draco?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	5. The White Wolf

Well I know it's been a while but here's the next chapter of The Guardian. It too k longer than I hoped but I know y'all will enjoy it.

Happy Birthday to Lord Demon by the way. Thanks for keeping up with the story so far. I'll try to add Nathan Wellington into the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 5: The White Wolf

Sawtooth: Present

"Wow dad, I didn't know that wolves could heal people like that." Claudette shouts.

Humphrey smirks. "Well any wolf can but it requires a strong connection to the spirit world, which most wolves these days don't have."

Stinky, Runt, and Claudette look at each other confused. They've never seen a wolf use magic before like that, but they've heard the old stories. Like most pups and wolves these days they don't believe that magic still exists.

"Is he telling the truth mom? Could wolves really use magic like that?" Stinky asks.

"Well yes, I knew a wolf shaman a while back when I was your age. I could tell just by looking at her that she has such a strong connection to the spirit world that she'd be formidable opponent. She saved my life."

"Really, what happened mom?" Claudette asks.

"Well when I was your age I contracted rabies. My parents knew that even the Rangers couldn't save me. But they heard that there was a wolf shaman nearby so they took me to her. I was barely conscious when I saw her draw the rabies out of me but I saw it with my own eyes."

"And how could we've never met her?" Stinky asks.

"Because she died before you were born. But before she passed away she gave me a prediction that one of my pups would go onto greatness, possibly bringing the once great Guardians."

Claudette and Stinky look at each other. "Yeah right mom. The Guardians are long dead, they would've gone extinct when Draco died."

"You know Stinky there are such a thing as hybrids." Claudette growled. "Dad said that he was related to Draco."

"But he looks nothing like a Guardian. He's not big or as powerful as they were. The bloodline is too far diluted for it to be effective."

Runt looks at Humphrey. "I don't care what Claudette and Stinky say dad, I believe it's possible. I guess that wolves today are not as believing as they were back in Balto and Draco's time."

Humphrey nods. "Yeah it's shame, wolves today don't really believe in the spirit world, most have lost their instinct thus we wolves have lost our way."

"Well maybe wolves just need to believe in something, I do. I believe the spirit world exists." Runt says smiling not afraid of the criticism he'd get from his brother and sister. "But I think it's time that we continue with the story."

* * *

Nome: 1927

"So where's your mother?" Draco asked.

"Just up ahead Draco. It's a cave system my mother found when she was our age." Sasha blushed.

Samuel rolled his eyes. He could see Sasha blushing, ever since Draco healed her leg. Samuel knew his sister very well, especially when she had a case of puppy love. He'd seen it once before when she developed a crush on an older wolf. Sasha had always had a thing for older wolves, and appeared to definitely have one for Draco.

"I think you'll find it most comfortable for you Draco." Sasha squealed in excitement as she pressed her side against Draco's leg. "I'm sure mom will let you be in a den with us."

"Oh boy, here we go again." Samuel mattered. "I'm sure mom will say no."

"I don't want to intrude. I'm sure the cave is already packed. I tend to take up a lot of room."

"That's because you have such big, strong muscles." Sasha said making Draco blush.

"Uh yeah I think I'll just get you back to your mother. What did you say her name was? I like to know the names of the people I'm around."

"Our mother's name is Aleu." Samuel answered.

Draco's jaw dropped. "Ok that changes everything. I need to see your mother right away."

"Why do you need to see our mother so urgently?" Sasha said a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Because your mother and you, are in great danger. A giant wolf named Megaloth is after her."

"Megaloth." Samuel growled. "You couldn't have come sooner?"

Draco eyed Samuel a little shocked that the little wolf would growl at him. It didn't take Draco long to figure out what Samuel meant. His worst fears were realized, Megaloth found Aleu before he did. But Draco let out a sigh of relief given that Samuel and Sasha said that Aleu was alive. Though from the looks Samuel was giving him Draco could tell that Megaloth did a lot of damage to the pack.

"I'm sorry for being late and for your loss." Draco said lowering his head in shame, it hurt him to know that wolves died before he could arrive. "I hope I can make up for it."

Draco's ears suddenly perked up to the sound of multiple wolves fast approaching. He turned around just in time to see a brown wolf bearing her teeth at him about to pounce at him. Behind her were a grey wolf, what appeared to be an aged wolf dog, and an older husky. Draco hardly moved as the brown wolf lunged at him and slammed into his head. He couldn't help but smirk as the brown wolf bounced off him as if he was a rock.

"That tickled." Draco smirked as the brown wolf landed on the ground with a thud.

The brown wolf quickly recovered and growled at Draco. "GET AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN YOU MONSTER!"

Draco looked back at his other three attackers. They're hanging back after watching the brown wolf get thrown back like she was nothing. But all three were ready to attack at an instant.

Draco shook his head. "I am not your enemy."

Sasha jumped in front of Draco. "Mom please leave Draco alone. He is not with Megaloth."

Draco didn't need to be a genius to know why they think he's with Megaloth. They're the same species and look a lot alike. The only real difference in appearance between him and Megaloth was that Draco had white fur while Megaloth had black fur. And Draco has claw mark scars running down his right side.

Draco had to stop himself from speaking watching Sasha call the brown wolf mother. It hit him like a ton of bricks when he realized that the wolf who just lunged at him was Aleu. Draco felt the urge to jump and see if she was alright, but given she was still growling at him he decided against it.

" _Dang Aleu's hotter than I thought she'd be. If she wasn't trying to kill me . . . who knows what would happen."_ Draco thought fighting back a smile.

"Mom please do not attack Draco. He's here to help us." Sasha shouted.

"Get back Sasha, get away from him. You don't know what he'll do to you."

Samuel suddenly stepped forward. "Mom please listen to Sasha. Draco is not a monster like Megaloth. Sure he looks like a lot like Megaloth but I can vouch for him. He just saved both of us a few minutes ago."

Aleu stopped growling and looked questionably at Draco. "You helped my children. Who are you?"

"My name is Draco. I am the last Guardian, and I am here to help you."

X

The whole packed watched in awe as Draco slid through the cave opening. Draco had to fight back a growl as several wolves tried to surround him thinking he was with Megaloth. He tried not to roll his eyes, Draco was starting to get tired of being attacked and mistaken for Megaloth.

Aleu jumped in front of Draco just as he was about to bear his fangs. "No guys please, he's with me. He's a Guardian and he's here to help."

The wolves backed off at the mention of the unknown wolf being a Guardian. One old wolf walked up to the Draco and kneeled before him.

"Sir it is an honor to be in the presence of a Guardian."

Draco kneeled back showing his thanks for the old wolf showing him respect. Though Draco wasn't used to this kind of reception, having lived in isolation the majority of his life, and he didn't like being treated like he was better than others, he was happy to return the old wolf's respect.

"Thank you sir, it's honor to be in the presence of other wolves . . . for once."

The old wolf laid a hands on Draco's shoulder. "I just want to say thank you, one of your race saved my life a few years ago. Do you know Achilles?"

Draco nodded. "Yes he was my father."

"What do you mean was?"

"He died shortly a few months after I was born. I was honored to get to know my father for the short time I did."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Achilles was a good man." The wolf said patting Draco on the shoulder. "I guess you got some big shoes to fill."

"Unfortunately I do, but I prefer to be my own man."

Aleu stepped between Draco and the old wolf. "I hate to break this up but I need all wolves to be in the cave center immediately. I got an announcement to make. I could use some help getting the wolves together."

The old wolf nodded before he and the others went to gather the wolves. Aleu knew it would take a few minutes to get all the wolves together. All she can do is wait while they gather. But then felt Samuel pull on her tail.

"So mommy who are these two?" Samuel asked pointing towards Balto and Jenna.

Jenna smiled as she walked up to Samuel and Sasha and lied down to their level. "Sasha, Samuel, I'm your grandmother Jenna. And this is you grandfather Balto."

Sasha and Samuel look back and forth between each other and Jenna and Balto. For a moment neither of them says anything just look around their jaws almost hitting the ground. Then without warning Sasha and Samuel jumped Balto and Jenna knocking them to the ground.

"Yeah they're definitely my grandpups." Balto gasped as Samuel jumped on his chest and against snuggled his neck.

Jenna giggled as Sasha started licking her face. She wrapped her paws around Sasha and held her close, not wanting to let her granddaughter go. Balto laughed as he held Samuel close.

"Oh you two are so cute." Jenna giggled as she rubbed Sasha and Samuel's head.

"Hey we're not cute." Samuel growled.

"Of course you are." Jenna said as she rubbed Samuel's forehead. "You are my grandpups after all."

"Oh very funny mom. Of course they get it from you."

Balto hardly heard a word Jenna and Aleu said. He's took entranced with his grandpups to really notice anything else. This was the first time Balto had seen them so he's not going to let this opportunity go to waste. Though given the circumstances Balto guessed he'd be seeing a lot of them for a while, which suited Balto just fine. As long as Balto got to spend time with his grandpups, and they were safe, he was fine with anything.

Draco stepped forward and all eyes immediately turned to him. "I want to start out saying that I'm sorry for your loss. I wish I could've gotten here sooner, I'm sorry I wasn't here."

Draco heard the murmurs amongst the wolves. He didn't need his super hearing to know they were muttering a little bit of hatred amongst themselves. One wolf even whispered that Draco was a cowardly pup afraid to face Megaloth.

"I know that Megaloth may seem like a monster to you but I will protect you from him, especially you Aleu."

Aleu walked into front of her pack. "I figured he wanted something with me by the way he confronted us. He seemed to want me for some reason. Maybe you can shed some light on that."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I could but I'm not certain. All I really do know is that it has something to do with Fenrir. Neither I or Aniu know why."

"Wait the great Aniu talked to you?" Elias shouted.

"You talked to my mother." Balto added getting all eyes turned to him, especially Aleu's.

"Your mother was Aniu?" Aleu gasped. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I found out not long after you left." Balto said then turned to Draco. "What do you mean you and Aniu don't know what Fenrir wants with my daughter? Who is this Fenrir, and what do you know?"

Draco shook his head in annoyance. "I knew I was going to get a bunch of questions. Maybe it's best if I start from the beginning. I'm sure that a lot of you guys, being wolves, know the story of Fenrir, how he was imprisoned, and about the Guardians. But for the pups, and Balto and Jenna, it's best I explain everything."

Draco looked out over the wolves seeing many of them roll their eyes. Many of the older wolves knew the story of Fenrir and the Guardians. Though Balto, Jenna, Aleu, and the pups were unaware of who Fenrir was.

"For those of you who don't know, Fenrir is the wolf god. He created the first wolves, which is my race. Fenrir blessed my race with unique abilities and allowed us a strong connection to the spirit world. But he also tasked us with protecting you wolves."

Draco grinded as she saw a small pup raise his hand. "Uh excuse me Mr. Draco. Why would Fenrir task your race with protecting us?"

"Because at the time Fenrir created your kind you had a lot of enemies. Many like your kind needed guidance and protection from the other species, especially humans. There were many times when my race had to fight back a human hunting party to protect you. Sometimes the Spirits would ask certain individuals like Aniu asking me to protect Aleu." Draco explained then turned to the pack and continued the story. "We protected your packs following the orders of Fenrir and the other spirits for thousands of years. The Guardians taught wolves how to hunt, unite, how to communicate with the spirit world, and a few other things."

"We know that." An old wolf growled. "The Guardians taught us everything we know today. If it wasn't for the Guardians we'd have died out centuries ago. But then your kind just disappeared only occasionally showing up to help us."

Draco nodded. "We had to after the incident with Fenrir a thousand years ago."

"What happened with Fenrir?" Jenna asked.

Draco couldn't help but smirk. "What happens to any man, he fell in love. It's possible for spirits to fall in love with mortals. Fenrir was one of them. Somehow he fell in love with a wolf from Alaska, from your over a thousand years ago. To my knowledge he even had a litter of pups with her. But something happened between the two of them. The rumor is she left him for another wolf after they had an argument. He went absolutely insane killing off half your pack as a result."

"Are you saying that Fenrir went psycho against all wolves just because he was dumped by a woman?" A wolf asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "That's the story of it. No one really knows for certain. All that is known is that Fenrir went on rampage and he needed to be stopped. The thing is you can't kill a Spirit, at best all we could do was imprison him. Nearly two thirds of the Guardians died to imprison Fenrir. But I wouldn't worry about Fenrir escaped, we locked him a prison even the Spirits can't escape from without help."

"And that's why you Guardians went into isolation right?" Aleu asked getting all eyes focused on her. "To imprison Fenrir you lost a lot of your kind so you didn't have enough to protect us."

Draco nodded. "Yes though we intervened where we could. My pack tried significantly to help your pack build up again. In time we were going to reveal ourselves again and try do our job as effectively as we were before. But then Megaloth happened."

"Do you know Megaloth. The monster who attacked our pack? Aleu suddenly approached Draco and looked him straight in the eye. "If it wasn't for is white fur I'd swear you look just like him, maybe even possibly related."

Draco lowered his head in shame. "Megaloth is . . . my older brother."

Draco heard many gasps and growls coming from the wolves before him. Even though Draco wasn't looking up he could hear some of the wolves surrounding him ready to attack. The thought of it made Draco laugh inside, the half of what remains of the pack trying to attack him. They obviously didn't learn from Megaloth's. Though Draco didn't blame them at all. He figured they'd react this way when they found he and Megaloth were brothers.

Draco raised his head looking right at Aleu. "Unfortunately it's true, but even though we're related by blood I don't consider him to be my brother. He betrayed us all when I was just a pups. Megaloth is the reason I am the last Guardian."

Aleu could've sworn she saw a tear run down Draco's cheek. "What did he do?"

"Well Megaloth was turned down to be Guardian after the leaders saw evil in his heart. To become a Guardian you have to be examined by the pack leader, the last thing they wanted was an evil Guardian running around. Megaloth was devastated when he failed so he turned to another source. Well actually Fenrir came to him. He made Megaloth a promise he couldn't refuse."

Sasha raised her paw. "Uh how did Fenrir contact him if he was imprisoned and what did he promise your brother?"

"Well even imprisoned Fenrir still has some connections to his powers, though he can just access some of his telepathic power. I don't know how but Fenrir contacted Megaloth and new just what to promise Megaloth, power." Draco fought back a tear. "Then Megaloth did the unthinkable. He waited till everyone was asleep and killed off the pack."

Draco had to hold back a laugh as he watched a few jaws drop. Even those who were growling at him were stunned. The thought of a wolf killing his own pack was unheard of.

"I woke up just as Megaloth was finishing off our parents. Megaloth, being nearly a year older than me, turned his attention onto me." Draco turned showing the claw mark scars running down his side. "Megaloth gave me this that night. I was the only one who escaped."

Aleu walked up to Draco and laid a comforting paw on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss. No one deserves to go through what you did."

Draco felt his heart race as Aleu touched him. An electrical surge passed through Draco's heart and traveled through his body. Draco felt the surge travel through his shoulder and into Aleu's paw. He watched Aleu shudder as the surge traveled through her body nearly making her jump and almost back away from him.

Draco leaned in close to Aleu and whispered. "I'll explain later what that was. And no that doesn't happen when just anyone touches me."

Aleu could only nod as she was confused as to what just happened. She backed away from Draco nervously. The only ones who noticed Aleu's discomfort was Jenna and Balto. While Aleu tried to figure out what just happened Draco continued his story.

"After my pack was destroyed I ran. I was the last of the once great Guardian pack, but I was just a pup with no one to look out after me. Megaloth was already a full grown wolf and had powers unlike anything the Guardians have used before. I was completely alone, running only to prolong the inevitable. That is until I came across a spirit."

Balto stepped forward. "You mean my mother?"

Draco nodded. "Yes she came to me as I was on the verge of death. Unfortunately Balto she was a spirit when she came to me."

"But why would she come to you?"

"Because I was the last Guardian, the only one capable of stopping Megaloth. You saw for yourselves Megaloth's power. The only thing that can stand up to him is another Guardian who has a strong connection to the spirit world."

"Which you don't have." Elias shouted. "You had no one to train you so what hope do you have?"

Draco smirked. "You ever heard of the vanishing point?"

"Of course all wolf's do. It's where the spirits cross into this world. But how does that matter?"

"It's where I trained and was raised by Aniu and the spirits. I was able to communicate with my ancestors and learn how to be a Guardian. It was where I developed a connection to the spirit world that even rivaled my ancestors." Draco turned to Balto. "And I guess you can kind of say that Aniu raised me, along with the other spirits. Aniu wishes she could contact you but spirits have a hard time reaching out to human settlements like Nome."

Balto shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that helps a little. Too bad I never got to know her."

"I think I can arrange that, when I get the chance. But that'll be much later."

"Thank you Draco, I don't see how it's possible though." Balto said. "But why come back now?"

"Because of her." Draco pointed to Aleu. "Fenrir wants her."

All eyes turned to Aleu as her jaw dropped. "Me, what does Fenrir want with me? I can't possibly help him."

"You don't have to. You're his direct descendant, from the wolf Fenrir mated with over a thousand years ago."

"So let me get this straight, you're saying me, a wolfdog, is the descendant of a god?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, both you and you're father. Though after a thousand years the bloodline has been diluted. Even your grandmother didn't know until she passed onto the spirit world. It'll make it easier for me to teach you how to use magic, gods and their descendants have a natural talent when it comes too magic."

"Ok that makes a little sense." Aleu said but still very confused. "But why would he need me?"

"When the original Guardians imprisoned Fenrir one of his children was present. She sacrificed herself so that he could be imprisoned. The blood of his descendants imprisoned him and only the blood of a descendant, in this case you Aleu, will free him."

Balto stepped forward. "What about me, and surely there are other descendants of Fenrir out there?"

Draco shook his head. "No it has to be a direct and chosen descendant. One is chosen every hundred years and we Guardians are present to keep them safe. This time, Aleu is the chosen one. Unfortunately, I'm the only Guardian to protect her."

"And just how to plan on protecting me from Megaloth?" Aleu asked getting a nod from several wolves. "We've all heard the stories that Megaloth has a pack under his command."

"Well I hate to admit but I need to take you someplace Megaloth himself won't dare go."

Aleu looked at Draco stunned. "You're asking us to leave our new home, after everything we just went through?"

Draco shook his head. "No just you and your pups, I don't think the people of Nome will take too well to having a wolf pack in Nome."

"Wait you want me to go back to Nome with you and leave my pack here?" Aleu questioned Draco. "I can't just leave my pack when they need me the most."

"Then Megaloth will eventually find you and he will finish the job. Here you stand no chance of holding him and his followers off. At least in Nome we stand a chance of holding out. Megaloth won't go near a human settlement, he knows they'll kill him on sight."

"They'll kill you on sight too big guy." Balto shouted. "You're about the size of a bear ad look just as fearsome as one."

"Not if he hides in the shed or in the woodshop." Jenna replied. "Come on Balto, the woodshop is the perfect place for Draco to protect Aleu. Hardly any humans go in there and it's in the center of town."

"Are you seriously going along with this Jenna? This could be a trick."

Draco walked up to Balto. "When a Guardian gives his word he'll die to keep it. I give you my word, Megaloth will not harm your daughter. I will gladly give my life to protect her."

Balto rolled his eyes. "Were all Guardians like that?"

"Yeah pretty much, Guardians took our jobs very seriously. Though I'm not all serious, just when it comes to my job. But it all comes down to Aleu. I have to stay ear Aleu to keep her safe." Draco turned to Aleu. "I hate to be such a nuisance but in order to protect you I have to be near you. Whether it's here or in Nome it doesn't matter to me. I just have to protect you until the full moon this month passes, then it will safe for you to continue on with your life."

Aleu turned to her pack. "I'm not leaving you guys without an alpha to guide you."

Elias stepped forward. "It's ok Aleu. Being your beta I can take care of the pack. Please just stay safe and come back to us."

Aleu looked around the cave into the eyes of every wolf. Nearly every wolf in her pack had the same look in their eyes that Elias did. There was still a couple to naysayers but most supported Aleu.

Aleu looked at her pups and parents for help. Jenna was obviously happy about the possibility of having Aleu and her pups come home. Balto, being a little harder to read, looked like he would support her either way, but wanted her back safe and sound. Samuel appeared to be excited about spending time with his grandparents. Meanwhile Sasha seemed to be taken with Draco for some reason, like she really wanted to go anywhere Draco did.

Aleu turned to Draco. "Alright, I'll go to Nome with you."

X

"ANYA LOOK OUT!"

Anya looked back just in time to see a hunter taking aim at her. She ducked just in time as the bullet flies barely an inch above her head. Before the Hunter could fire another shot Anya sprinted into the woods.

Anya looked behind her to see another brown furred wolf following close behind her. "Thanks Xavier, I owe you one for that."

"Anything for you sweetheart."

Anya rolled her eyes as Xavier followed close behind. If it wasn't for the humans trying to fill them full of holes she'd probably take the back of her claw to his cheek. But she stopped doing that a few weeks ago, when she realized how sweet the wolf really was. She was starting to consider letting him be her mate.

A gunshot hitting just below her paw shook Anya out of train of thought about Xavier. She could see the humans getting closer. From what she could tell there were two of them and at least three huskies.

"How are we going to get out of this?

Anya looked ahead and saw a thick bush up ahead. "Up there, I got a plan."

Anya dove into the bushes while Xavier ran into a hallowed out log nearby. Despite their hiding spot Anya knew their fur would make her stick out, and the huskies would smell her and Xavier. She knew there was only one option to get out of this alive.

"Xavier whatever you do don't move and don't make a sound."

Xavier nodded his head as Anya concentrated. What Xavier saw next blew his mind. As if by command the bushes wrapped around Anya making her practically invisible. The wind started slowing hard erasing their scent.

"Dang it Earl did you lose them?" One of the humans shouted throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Don't blame me, those two wolves are tricky. Somehow they disappeared without a trace."

"How is that possible, two wolves don't just disappear like that?"

"You've obviously never hunted wolves before?"

"Not like this, it's like they just disappeared, almost as if they're ghosts."

"Oh please, two wolves don't just disappear like that. Maybe Steele can find them." The human whistled and a large black and white husky came running to him. "Where did the wolves go boy, can you find them?"

Anya held her breath as she watched a large black and white husky stepped up and start smelling for them. Anya watched in horror as the husky made his way towards her trying to pick up her scent. She didn't breathe until she saw the husky back away.

"I guess Steele is starting to lose his touch Earl. He's starting to become useless, if he can't even track down two wolves or pull a sled anymore."

"Maybe it's time we put him to sleep or get rid of him."

Anya let out a sigh of relief as the two humans walked away pulling Steele with them. A big grin slowly formed on Anya's face. She had a feeling that the husky named Steele was nothing but jerk and was getting what he deserved.

"Do you think we lost them?" Xavier whispered as he slowly rose from the bushes.

Anya closes her eyes and concentrates. Much to her surprise she doesn't sense anything, human or dog.

"No, I think we lost them for now." Anya slowly rose from behind the log letting out a sigh of relief. "That was too close."

Xavier jumped out of the bushes and ran to Anya, nearly jumping on her. "Close is an understatement. If you somehow didn't . . . do what you did we'd both be dead right now."

Anya chuckled. "All I did was manipulate the surrounding bushes to conceal us. Any wolf shaman can do it."

"But no one does it like you sweetheart."

"Oh Xavier please." Anya blushed, Xavier had a way of making her blush. "You should've seen my mother's power."

"I'm sure I will someday. But I still think you're powerful, I mean you are the great Aniu's daughter after all."

"True, I just wish I knew why I couldn't contact her. That's what has been bugging me."

Xavier pressed his body against Anya's. "Don't worry Anya, I'm sure it's nothing serious. Besides you got me, I'll do what I can to help."

Anya smirked. "You do realize how corny you sound right?"

Xavier nodded. "Yes, I've just never had much luck with the opposite sex, so I'm a little awkward at this."

"And that's what makes you so cute." Anya smirks giving Xavier a lick on the cheek. "I find your innocence and immature quite charming. Plus you're one of the bravest wolves I've ever known. I'm happy to have you as a future mate."

Anya laughed as Xavier's jaw nearly hit the snow. "Did you just say future mate?"

"Of course, now that we're out of danger I can finally do this."

Anya leaned in and pressed her lips hard against Xavier's. It took a moment for Xavier to recover before he leans into the kiss. When Xavier does he practically jumped Anya.

"Whoa Xavier, where is this coming from?" Anya yelped as she landed on her back with Xavier on top of her sorry.

"Oh sorry, I guess I got carried away." Xavier replied as he pulled back only for Anya to wrap a paw around his head.

"Please don't back away. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

Before Xavier could reply a gunshot echoed out blowing off the branch right above his head. Anya and Xavier jumped up to see the two humans and their dogs running after them.

"Crap they must've heard me yelp. Just when we were about to have fun." Anya shouted as she rolled her eyes before taking off running again.

To be continued.

* * *

So Draco is the last Guardian and has introduced himself to the pack. Samuel and Sash have met their grandparents. Aleu has no choice but to return to Nome. Meanwhile Anya and Xavier are in danger.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	6. Home Again

So here we go the next chapter of The Guardian. 

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Home again

Jasper Park Present

"Wow, the pack certainly took Draco's appearance better than I thought." Claudette says.

"I figured that Aleu's pack would've tried to rip Draco in two." Stinky said.

"Well given how well it worked with Megaloth they'd have even less luck with Draco, if he's as powerful as I think he is." Runt says getting a look from Stinky and Claudette. "It's true guys, Megaloth wiped a lot of Aleu's pack. Clearly they don't have the numbers to hurt Draco. Though that doesn't mean they won't try to kill him."

"Well little guys, us wolves can be very protective. Of course they'd attack Draco on sight." Kate says. "Frankly I'm surprised Sasha and Samuel managed to talk Aleu out of attacking Draco. If I was Aleu I'd be trying to take Draco's head off his shoulders."

"Well mom I hate to say it but I think that Draco would be the one person you couldn't beat." Claudette says looking down at her paws. "Well that and Megaloth."

Everyone looks at Claudette shocked to hear those words escape from her muzzle. The respect Claudette has her mother makes it even harder to believe. Claudette has the utmost respect for her mother. Even Kate's jaw drops hearing it.

"As much as I hate to say it you're right Claudette. But when you become a mother you'll understand why we mothers are so crazy."

"Just wait till you're your grandmother's age before having pups." Humphrey growls.

Claudette rolls her eyes. "Yeah dad I know. You've said that twice already."

"Good luck keeping her away from Fleet dad, that wolf can outrun you." Stinky jokes then turns to Claudette. "I bet if you two ran fast enough you could escape dad and mom and start your lives together."

Claudette pounces on Stinky and the two of them roll around on the ground biting and clawing each other. Kate and Humphrey shake as Stinky and Claudette roll around trying to gain the upper hand. After nearly a minute it becomes clear that Claudette has gained the upper hand though Stinky hasn't had enough. Meanwhile Runt steps around them and sits next to Humphrey.

"Uh I got a question dad, why take Aleu back to Nome? Wouldn't the humans shoot Draco on sight?" Runt asks, still a little confused. "Humans back then were not exactly accepting of wolves. From the stories I've heard humans would shoot wolves on sight. And Draco is a giant wolf so if anyone, whether it's humans or dogs, would try to kill him on sight."

"Well Runt that's why Draco made sure he was there with Balto and Jenna. As far as the dogs go, Balto and Jenna would back up Draco and convince the dogs to leave him alone. They'll trust Balto if he says that Draco is not going to be a threat."

"But what about the humans?" Claudette asks. "They'll think that Draco was a monster. And we all know what the humans do to monsters."

A grin crosses Humphrey's face. "Let's just say that Draco knows a few things about stealth. Guardians were uniquely gifted at moving through the shadows. According to the old legends Guardians could move through shadows, some even saying they had ghost like abilities. But that's just the old legends. No one these days knows if their true."

"You know Humphrey, I've head the old legends of the Guardians. There was a Guardian centuries ago named Achilles who could literally teleport great distances with ease. He kept the secret of the technique to himself."

"I'm not surprised. A lot of Guardians created powerful techniques that even made the spirits jealous. Most didn't like sharing what they had created. They feared the damage that could be done if their techniques fell into the wrong hands."

"You mean someone like Megaloth?" Stinky asks.

"Exactly, there were others like Megaloth throughout history. But unlike Megaloth they were not successful in killing off the Guardians." Humphrey answers.

"But Megaloth wasn't completely successful. His brother still survived." Runt adds.

"True and thankfully Draco did survive. We probably wouldn't be here right now for me to tell the story if Megaloth had killed Draco too."

"That's all true Humphrey, but can you please continue with the story so we all know how Draco managed to keep our existence today going." Kate says.

"Of course, I guess I got a little carried away."

* * *

Nome 1927

"None hasn't changed a bit since I've left." Aleu said as she stood on top of the hill overlooking Nome looking down at the little village.

"Is this where you grew up mom?" Samuel asked. "I've never seen a human town before."

"Neither have I." Draco added looking over the town. "It's actually kind of cute. I'll stand out like a sore paw down there."

"That's because you're so big and strong Draco. I'm sure that none of them down there are a threat to you." Sasha whispered as she brushed against Draco's leg.

Aleu looks at Sasha very awkward at what Sasha just said to Draco. She's been acting a little strange lately towards Draco. The last time Aleu saw Sasha act this way towards another wolf she had a crush on him. It didn't help that the wolf was full grown while Sasha was still a little pup. Aleu had to break Sasha's heart to get her away from the wolf she had a crush on. This time Aleu as going to play it more cautiously. Though Aleu doubt Draco has noticed.

"Well the sun is starting to set so it'll be easier for us to make out way without being seen." Balto said.

"Balto and I have a secret path that only he and I know about for getting around the town. That should come in handy for you." Jenna added.

"Then show me, the longer we're out here the quicker Megaloth will find us."

Balto rolled his eyes, apparently Guardians weren't as patience as he thought. "Just one thing Draco, my daughter in – law is in the shack, and she's about to give birth to pups. She might freak out when she sees you."

-"Then when we g et there how about you and Jenna go in first and tell her the situation. Aleu and her pups go in next, hopefully to calm her down. Then I'll enter and hopefully she'll be calm enough to not attack me." Draco looked at Aleu. "I'd hate to get attacked twice in one day."

Aleu rolled her eyes. "You're not going to let that go are you?"

Draco shook his head. "Oh no, not any time soon. If it makes you feel better you're not the first person to attack me."

"I bet not, and I most certainly will not be the last. Just don't do anything to hurt my children and I won't try to rip your head off again."

Draco couldn't help but smirk looking down at Aleu who's head didn't even come up to his shoulders. "Yeah good luck with that."

X

"Oh come on, where are they?" Dusty growled as she tapped her paw against wall.

Dusty's never been very good with patience. She's been that way ever since she's been a pup. And now having to wait on Jenna and Balto to return was bugging her. Jenna said they'd be back as soon as possible. Though Dusty understood the reason why they left she wished they'd hurry back.

A sharp pain in her stomach made Dusty jump. " _Dang this pups are driving me crazy._ "

The pups growing in Dusty's belly was starting to make Dusty upset. Lately they've been kicking and clawing a lot in the womb. Dusty told Jenna about it earlier and Jenna said that it was normal. Jenna experienced the same thing with her pups when it was getting close to birth.

" _Oh please Kodi get back soon."_

Dusty's ears quickly perked up as she heard movement outside the shack. She could tell from the sound of their footprints that they were dogs. Dusty jumped up as soon as she recognized Balto and Jenna's smell and started walking towards the door. But then Dusty picked up the smell of wolves, one adult and two puppies. A shiver ran down Dusty's spine as her snout picked up another smell, appeared to be wolf but from the smell much bigger.

"Who's there?" Dusty barked when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"It's me Dusty." Jenna's familiar but this time slightly annoyed voice came through the door. "I brought Aleu back, and a . . . friend."

Dusty rolled her eyes as she unlocked the door. She smiled at the sight of Jenna and Balto standing there. At the sight of Aleu and her pups a slight frown formed on her fast.

"Hello Aleu, it's been too long." Dusty said as she laid a comforting paw on Aleu's shoulder.

"Way too long old friend. I see that you've been busy." Aleu smiled as she points to Dusty's belly.

"Well I have your brother to thank for these future little ones."

"Which brother, I got five of them."

Dusty rolled her eyes. "Kodi, he's a good mate."

"Oh crazy Kodi. How's he doing anyway?"

"I'll let you know when he gets back from his mail run."

Aleu looked around confused at her family. "Looks like I got a lot of catching up to do."

"You have no idea Aleu." Dusty said as she looked down at Aleu's pups. "Balto told us everything that happened. Though I was just as shocked to hear that you're a mother now."

"Yeah funny how that happens." Aleu pointed at her pups. "This is Sasha and Samuel."

Dusty smiled and kneeled down to Sasha and Samuel's eye level. "Hello Sasha, Samuel, you two can call me Aunt Dusty."

Sasha and Samuel nodded and smiled back. Dusty could tell that they were a little nervous. She doesn't blame them, they just lost their father after all. Though she doesn't fully understand why Balto and Jenna would bring them back here.

Dusty's hears suddenly perk up again at the sound of large footprints right outside the door. She turned her head to see a giant white wolf standing in front of her.

"Hello, I'm going to assume that you're Dusty." The white wolf spoke in a deep voice. "The name's Draco."

Dusty froze at the sight of Draco, barely able to get a word out. "What . . . are you?"

Draco smiled. "I'm the last of the Guardians."

"Oh my word, a Guardian. I thought that your kind was extinct."

"As long as I'm breathing Guardians will be around."

Dusty looked at Draco a little less afraid, knowing that he's not a threat to her. "Well good . . . I guess. Why are you here then?"

"He's here to protect me." Aleu said as she kneeled down on a pile of sacks with Sasha and Samuel snuggling down next to her. "It'll take a while to explain why."

"Well I'm not letting him near me until I'm completely sure he's not a threat."

"But I trust him." Sasha shouted as she snuggled up next to Draco leg.

"Ok, it looks like the little pup loves the big wolf." Dusty joked getting a slight growl from Aleu. "Just kidding Aleu, but aren't you worried about what'll happen if humans see him. Rosie's father will shoot Draco on sight."

"Don't worry about me, no one will see me unless I want to be seen."

"Good, so what is your plan big guy?" Jenna asked.

Draco rubbed the back of his head, the plan he's come up with isn't exactly one that Jenna would probably agree with. "Well Megaloth wants Aleu because his master Fenrir needs her for some reason. I wish I knew exactly for what. But given Megaloth has to come for you eventually all we have to do is wait for him to come to us."

"What, that is your plan?" Jenna growled.

"Yes, Megaloth won't admit it but he's always had a fear of humans, especially towns. Megaloth won't go near a town, so more than likely he'll send his brainwashed minions to do the dirty work for him. I can handle them easily."

"And what if Megaloth swallows his fear and decides to come to get Aleu himself?" Balto asked.

"Then I'll face head on. Your daughter isn't the only one who has a beef with Megaloth."

Draco suddenly felt a powerful headache coming on. The pain was so intense Draco nearly collapsed. Sasha rushed to Draco's side and helped him up. In his mind Draco saw a white female wolf fighting for her life against a group of hunters and dogs. Her body was covered in blood as the hunters closed in on her.

" _Please, don't kill me."_

Draco shook his head trying to clear his mind of the image. It took a moment but when his mind finally cleared Draco saw everyone starring at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Aleu asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It was vision." Draco rubbed his head then turned to Balto. "I saw your sister."

Balto's jaw dropped. "You say my sister, is she alright?"

"She's in trouble. Hunters are closing in on her as we speak. If I don't go to her now she will die." Draco explained. "You see Guardians occasionally receive visions of drastic situations where our presence can make a significant impact. This vision is one of those situations. I was shown this vision because if I don't intervene your sister will die. I have to go to her."

"But what about me?" Aleu shouted trying to point out the obvious fact. "You can't just leave me here without protection."

"I wouldn't worry about that. It'll take at least a day for Megaloth to track you here, and that's without my magic blocking our scent."

"What are you talking about?" Balto asked.

"Let's just say that Guardians have a way of concealing not just our tracks but those traveling with us. Not even Megaloth will be able to track you. Unless we have a traitor in the pack, which I highly doubt, our location will not be discovered by Megaloth for at least another three days. You'll be safe till I return."

Before anyone can get a word out Draco takes off running out of the shack and into the snow. In a moment he's gone, without any evidence of his presence.

"Ok, that guy is going to have a lot of explaining to do when he gets back." Aleu says as she rolled her eyes.

X

"I think we lost them Anya." Xavier gasped out of breath.

"I hope so. We've been running for hours." Anya panted as she collapsed completely exhausted.

Xavier lied down next to Anya. He gently strokes Anya's back and she wages her tail enjoying every bit of it. Normally Anya would've snapped and bite the throat of whoever was attempting to flirt with her like that. But given Anya has plans on making Xavier her mate she allowed it.

"Sorry I'm slowing you down Xavier. I guess I'm just getting old." Anya mumbled.

"You kidding, you're just as energetic as when I first met you. Not to mention you're faster than I am."

"Oh please Xavier, I'm five years old. I can't keep up with others like I used to. Sure I can outrun them for a short time but not in a long race."

Xavier pressed his body against Anya. "Well I didn't fall in love with you for your speed, though you are the fastest wolf I know."

"Fastest wolfdog you know." Anya corrected.

Xavier rolled his eyes. "You're the only wolfdog I know. But I love you for who you are, which is a beautiful woman in so many ways. That's why I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Anya twisted her head and gave Xavier a quick lick on the cheek. "Thank you Xavier. Now what do you say we get out of here.

"Sounds good to me." Xavier said as he slowly stood up.

Just as Anya was about to stand up she noticed what appeared to be a bring light flashing in the distance. Before Anya realized what it was she heard a loud gunshot followed by a loud grunt coming from behind her. Anya turned around to see a large gaping hole in Xavier's chest.

"What the hell." Xavier gasped before collapsing.

Anya ran to Xavier's side hoping to see the injury non-fatal. What Anya saw nearly made her throw up. There's a hole in Xavier's chest nearly large enough for Anya to fit her paw through. Blood poured of out Xavier's body soaking his white fur. Anya grabbed a hold of Xavier's paw and squeezed tight.

"Get out of here Anya, save yourself." Xavier gasped.

Anya turned her head to see the two hunters and their dogs fast approach. She tightens her grip on Xavier's paw and leans against him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'd rather die with you than run away."

Anya snuggled up against Xavier as she heard the humans get closer. There was no fear in her as she held herself against Xavier, with certain death closing in. Nothing was going to separate her from her mate, not even these human hunters.

"Finally we got them. These two gave us quite a chase."

"What I don't understand is how they managed to elude us for so long. I swear there is something magical about these two."

"Oh please shut up. There's no such thing as magic. Let's just finish these two off."

"No how about the dogs do it. I think Steele has a bone to pick with these two."

Anya watched in fear as the three dogs approached her. She slowly stood up and growled as the three dogs circle her. Anya was not about to go down without a fight. But the look one of the Steele husky sent shivers down her spine. The twisted smile on his muzzle screamed insanity.

Steele walked right up to Anya. "You know, you remind me of someone. I can't quite put my finger on it. Whatever, it doesn't matter, you're going to die anyway."

Anya let out a low growl trying to scare Steele and the others, knowing that she doesn't have a chance to scare them, but not giving them to satisfaction of seeing her fear. To Anya's surprise Steele and the other dogs slowly begin backing away shaking in fear. She turned and looked at the two humans who were frozen in fear.

"What is going on here? There's no way they can be scared of just me."

Anya suddenly heard a low growl coming from behind her. She slowly turned around and gasped at the sight standing on the rock behind her and Xavier. The largest wolf Anya has ever seen was standing behind her. His pure white fur blew in the wind as his blue eyes seemed to glow.

"What is that thing?" Xavier gasped.

Anya's jaw nearly hits the snow as the giant white wolf jumps down from the rock. "I don't believe it, a Guardian. I thought they were extinct."

The white wolf jumped off the rock and slowly walked between Anya and the dogs and their masters. Anya watched as the dogs shook in fear at the sight of the giant wolf before them. Even their masters were frozen in fear, unable to raise their firearms to their shoulders.

"That is the biggest wolf I've ever seen."

"That ain't no wolf, it's a monster."

"Whatever it is, we need to kill it."

The white wolf grinned he slowly approached the humans. Anya almost didn't notice the white wolf's right paw glowing a low red.

The white wolf let out a low grow showing a nasty row of fangs. "Morons, don't they know not to stand on thin ice."

The white wolf slammed his paw on the ground as the energy transfers from his paw into the ice. Anya watched in amazement as the energy spreads across the ice shaking and cracking as it quickly made its way towards the hunters. The hunters don't even have a chance to scream out as the ice around them breaks and they fall through into the freezing water.

Anya's jaw dropped at sight of the humans struggling to survive as the ice cold water swallows them. The white wolf just stood there as the humans slowly disappeared below the surface. Without help Anya knew that the humans would be dead in a matter of moments. Though the white wolf just stood there as the human struggled. The dogs didn't even move as they watched their masters slowly freeze and drown to death, their fear of the white wolf kept them from moving.

The white wolf slowly walked towards the three dogs. "So are you three just going to stand there or you going to fight, or run away like cowards?"

Anya smirks as she watched Steele step forward. Apparently the moron had something to prove.

"You dare challenge the great Steele. I'll rip your head off your massive shoulders."

The white wolf shook his head. "Pride, the down fall of many great wolves . . . and dogs. But I doubt you were able great."

The white wolf's taunt worked at infuriating Steele. Steele charged full force at the white wolf only to be met with a backhand across the face. Anya gasped as Steele flew like bird into a tree and collapsed on the ground unconscious.

The other two dogs suddenly sprinted at the white wolf. One jumped at the white wolf only to be met with Draco's jaw clamping down around his wolf. The white wolf slammed the dog hard onto the ground as his teeth sank deep into his throat. Blood squirted out of the dog's throat, death welcoming him instantly.

The remaining dog jumped at the white wolf thinking he was distracted with ripping his partner's throat out. But the white wolf moved like a wind side stepping the dog's attack. The dog's look didn't last long as the white wolf slammed the dog to the ground, the impact shattering his spine.

Xavier tried to gasp through the pain at the sight before him but the pain in his chest was too severe. Fear shook him to the bone as the white wolf slowly made his way towards him and Anya. Anya placing a gentle paw on his shoulder didn't calm him down.

"It's ok Xavier, this wolf is on our side."

The white wolf looked Anya dead in the eye. "Are you Anya, daughter of Aniu?"

Anya looked at Draco stunned. "Yes, how did you know?"

"My name is Draco, your mother sent me to find you and to bring you to safety." The white wolf looked down at Xavier. "Unfortunately I'm too late to save you both."

"My mother sent me? How?"

Draco stepped past Anya and towards Xavier, examining his injury. "I've spent the past nearly three years learning from the spirits, particularly your mother. She asked me to find you after your connection to her went dark."

Anya nodded as she gripped Xavier's hand. "Maybe we can discuss this later, after you heal my friend here."

Draco lowered his head. "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do."

Anya instinctly growls at Draco. "But I heard that the Guardians had miraculous healing abilities."

"Sorry but even a Guardian as limits. His wound is just too severe. Attempting to heal his injury would kill him."

Tears came pouring out of Anya's eyes as she hugged Xavier tight. "No, I cannot accept it. I just fell in love with Xavier, I cannot lose him."

Xavier gently stroked Anya's cheek. "It's ok Anya, I'd rather die protecting you than to lose you. Please let me go."

Anya shook her head and started licking Xavier's cheek. "No I will not leave you here to die painfully. I never got the opportunity to have a family, and I wanted to experience it with you."

"Please Anya, don't make this harder than what it has to be. Leave me here, have a family of your own. Please promise me you will stop wondering and have a family."

Anya wiped the tears from her eyes. "Alright Xavier, I promise you. But I will not leave you here to die in pain."

Draco awkwardly stepped forward. "Uh that was the next thing I was going to say. I cannot heal you but I can do two things. One, I can ease your pain, which I highly doubt Anya here would agree with. And two, given your sacrifice I can grant you an entrance into the spirit world. You'll be watching Anya from the spirit world, while living in paradise."

A deep growl escaped Anya's throat. "Did you just offer to kill my mate?"

Draco nodded. "Unfortunately yes, but it'll be quick and painless. Afterwards he'll be allowed to enter the spirit world."

Xavier placed a paw on Anya's shoulder steadying her. "It's ok Anya, I'm ready for this. Besides I'll be watching you from the spirit world."

Anya lowered her head and gave Xavier a deep kiss. "I love you so much and will never forget you."

"I love you Anya."

Anya wiped the tears from her eyes as she stepped aside. Draco reluctantly stepped forward placing his paw behind Anya's spine. Xavier shudders as he felt Draco's claw align to his spine.

"I'm sorry I have to do this. Taking a life is never easy."

Xavier smiled. "I know, at least you are ending my pain. I'd rather die this way than slowly and in pain. Just promise me you'll look after Anya."

Draco nodded. "I promise, nothing will happen her on my watch."

"Thank you." Xavier smiled as he closed his eyes ready to embrace death.

Draco felt a tear rolling down his cheek as he quickly thrusted his claw into Xavier's neck, separating the spinal column. Xavier didn't even have time to gasp as death instantly welcomed him. Draco drew his claw out of Xavier's spine.

Draco gracefully moved his paw over Xavier's lifeless body, his paw glowing bright red. "Great Mother, welcome this one into your arms. He has fought honorably in this life, offering his life for what is good and just. Please protect him as the makes the transition from this life on the next."

Anya's jaw dropped as she watched Xavier's body begin to glow in front of her. Right before her eyes Xavier's body started to disappear until nothing remained, just an indent into the soul.

"What just happened?" Anya gasped.

"He's with the Great Mother now in the spirit world. Very few wolves, outside of Guardians, have ever gotten the honor to be instantly transferred to the spirit world. At least this way no one can dishonor his body."

"I don't know whether to say thank you or claw your face."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah good luck with that."

Anya rolled her eyes. "So what now big guy? How are you going to protect me?"

"Well I'm taking you to Nome. Your niece and brother are there. I'm supposed to protect your niece as well."

"Ok, I think this is something you're going to have to explain on the way." Anya said as she patted Draco on shoulder.

As Anya's paw came into contact with Draco's shoulder she felt an electrical surge passing through her from Draco. Anya jumped back after feeling the surge transfer into her. Both her and Draco glare at each other in shock.

"You know what that just meant?" Draco asked a stunned Anya.

"Yes, I do." Anya said as she glared at him. "Maybe we should head back, it's not something I want to think about right now."

Draco nodded as he and Anya slowly walked together back to Nome. Neither of them saying a word at first. Both knew it was going to be a long way back, and the last thing either of them wanted was a long, boring walk.

" _Oh crap, now I got two women to worry about while doing my duty. I don't need some soulmate connection distracting me from my job._ " Draco mumbled in his head.

To be continued.

* * *

So Alue is back home and very reluctant to have a giant guardian looking out for her. Meanwhile Draco has saved Anya but there is a strong connection between her and Draco.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	7. Brother and Sister

Hey guys, here's the next chapter of The Guardian for you. Sorry it took me so long to get this story updated. I've been busy at work lately. 

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Brother and Sister

Jasper, Present

Humphrey looks down at Claudette noticing a tear rolling down her cheek. "Is everything alright sweetheart?"

Claudette wipes the tear from her eyes. "No dad, it's just that this story is very sad. It's full of death."

Humphrey nods. "I know Claudette. This story isn't exactly a happy one. Draco, Anya, and Aleu went through hell in a short period of time."

"Kate taps Humphrey's shoulder. "Please big guy watch your language around the pups."

"Oh sorry pups, forget I said that." Humphrey says while trying not to laugh as Runt, Claudette, and Stinky roll their eyes at him.

"I got to ask something dad? Just how powerful is Draco?" Runt asks. "At this point Draco is starting to sound like an all-powerful being. Somehow he made someone disappear completely disappear into the spirit world. And he managed to send some kind of energy to break the ice killing two hunters."

Humphrey smirks. "Well you have to remember two things. One, Draco is a Guardian, the last Guardian. Guardians were incredibly powerful wolves, some with very strong connections to the spirit world, and yes I know I've said that multiple times. Second, Draco has spent nearly three years with the spirits, learning everything he can from them. Very few wolves, even Guardians, have received that honor."

"So you're saying that Draco is basically a god." Claudette asks a little cocky.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. Draco is just one of the most powerful Guardians to ever exist. But there is one important thing to consider. Megaloth's power level rivals Draco's."

"Well it seems to me that Megaloth's power is more based on destruction while death while Draco's is more on life and nature." Kate says.

Humphrey nods. "Exactly, Megaloth is a dark Guardian. Fenrir always chooses one to help free him. His magic is naturally based on destruction."

"Certainly doesn't make Draco's job easier." Runt points out. "Neither does have two grieving she – wolves to deal with."

"Oh yeah, Draco has to deal with Anya now." Claudette adds. "That must've been a real pain in the butt for Draco. The big guy has to deal with Anya who just love a potential mate while Aleu lost her mate and the father of her pups. I wonder how that is going to work out."

"Well if dad can continue the story we might be able to find out?" Runt says, nearly growling.

"Runt, don't be mean to your sister." Kate growls stepping between Runt and Claudette then turns to Humphrey. "I guess you can continue."

* * *

Nome 1927

"So Kodi, now that the mail run is done, where are you going?" Ralph asked as their master released them from their straps. "The guys are going out for a night on the town."

"Well given we have a couple days off I'm going to be with my mate. You know Dusty is due to have my pups soon."

Ralph grinned at the teammate and friend. Though Ralph was jealous that Kodi got the woman he cared for he's happy that Kodi treats Dusty with respect and love. He's just glad that Dusty was happy.

"Alright big guy, just remember we'll be around if you ever want to hang out, and get away whenever Dusty's moods go crazy."

"Thanks I guess, though I got a feeling I won't be leaving my mate any time soon."

Kodi took off running looking for his mate. It's been three days since he's felt the warmth of Dusty fur against him. Though he was constantly worrying about missing the birth of his pups. His deepest fear is not being there when Dusty goes into labor.

Kodi nearly slams into the shed door he was running so fast. His anticipation of seeing his mate droves him crazy at times. The door was nearly ripped to shreds given it stood in his way.

"My someone is happy to see me." Dusty said when Kodi comes running to shed.

Kodi snuggled up next to Dusty and starts licking her face. "Sorry I've been away for so long. I promise not to leave until the pups are born."

Dusty licked Kodi's nose. "Hopefully before the next mail run. But I think you got something a little more important to worry about now."

Kodi looked at Dusty confused. "Do you notice anyone else here? Anyone you haven't seen in a long time?"

Kodi looked around him and realized that he didn't see his parents and his sister, and two pups in the shed. His jaw dropped seeing his sister who he hadn't seen in a long time. Kodi nearly jumped his sister.

"Aleu, what are you doing here? I thought that dad said you were leading a wolf pack."

Aleu nodded her head. "I was, until we were attacked by a giant wolf . . . Megaloth."

Kodi's jaw dropped. "Are you alright? I've heard the stories of that monster."

Aleu wipes a tear from her eyes. "I wish I was completely. I managed to escape with my pups unharmed, but my mate wasn't so lucky."

Kodi looked at the two pups snuggled up against Aleu. "I'm sorry to hear that. So I'm an uncle?"

"Yes, this is Sasha and Samuel." Aleu turned to her pups. "Say hello to your uncle."

Samuel and Sasha wave at Kodi. "Hello uncle Kodi."

Balto laid a paw on Kodi's shoulder. "There's a lot I need to fill you in son, preferably before Aleu's protector arrives."

"And who is that supposed to be."

The door suddenly flew open to reveal Draco and Anya standing there. Kodi's jaw dropped a t the sight of Draco. He immediately beared his teeth at the Draco. Fortunately Jenna and Balto jumped in front of Kodi before he could make the mistake of attacking Draco.

Sasha ran up and jumped on Draco. "Draco, where have you been, I was worried sick about you."

Draco smiled as he patted Sasha on the head softly. "Sasha, I'm a giant wolf with a strong connection to the spirit world. Good like finding anyone who can hurt me."

Sasha purred a little as she rubbed against him. Meanwhile Kodi just stood there frozen unsure how to react. Right before his eyes was the largest wolf he'd ever seen and his niece snuggling against him.

"Uh Kodi this is Draco." Aleu said trying to ease Kodi's confusion. "He's my bodyguard, and the last of the Guardians."

Kodi tried not to stumble as he was still trying to comprehend a living Guardian in front of him. "Ok, I'm not sure what to say. I believe I'm owed a bit of an explanation as to what in the world is going on here."

Dusty patted her mate on the back. "I'll try to fill you in."

Jenna slowly approached Anya not sure who she was but then looked at Balto who appeared to be frozen. "What is it Balto? Do you know this she – wolf?"

Balto remained silent as he slowly approached the she-wolf. The room fell deathly silent as the two half breeds approached each other.

"Anya is that you?" Balto gasped.

Anya nodded. "Yes brother it is. It's been so long."

Anya and Balto jumped and embraced each other. Balto found himself on the floor with Anya standing over him. Anya began licking Balto's cheek making him laugh.

"Aw I see someone still likes being tickled." Anya joked as she licked Balto again.

"Uh Batlo who is this?" Jenna said with a slight growl.

Balto and Anya quickly turned towards the others. Everyone was looking at them frozen unsure what to say or do. Jenna was trying hard not to growl or attack Anya. Anya quickly jumped off Balto.

"Oh I am sorry. I'm Anya, Balto's sister."

Jenna quickly covered her teeth and ran up to Anya. "I am so sorry. I get a little defensive when my mate is around other females."

Anya shrugged my shoulders. "It's no problem, I'm just surprised the little bed wetter could even get a mate."

Balto groaned at Anya's comment. "Why do you insist on calling me that? I swear you haven't changed at all. Still the same annoying brat you always where."

"And you haven't changed a bit either Balto, still the same caring but bone head you were when we were pups. But now you got a family. I never imagined you'd have a family before me."

Balto wrapped his leg around Jenna's shoulder. "One big happy family. Well happy might be a bit much after what happened to my daughter."

"Oh I know, Draco filled me in on everything on the way here." Anya turned to Draco. "But he didn't fill me in on your names."

"Well this beautiful husky right here is my mate Jenna." Balto said as he pulls Jenna in close to him. "The red furred boy over there is my son Kodi and his mate Dusty. And the girl who looks even more wolf than me is my daughter Aleu, and her pups Sasha and Samuel."

"Nice to meet you all." Anya smiled and turned to Balto. "You got one nice family brother."

"Don't you have a mate or any pups?" Dusty asked.

A tear ran down Anya's face. "I had a potential mate but he's gone now."

"Oh I'm sorry sister." Balto replied as he brought his sister into a hug.

"It's ok brother. He's in a better place now, thanks to Draco."

Aleu rolled her eyes and whispers to Dusty. "Of course, everyone is falling in love with Draco."

"Can you blame them, Draco is every woman's dream. I'll tell you this, if I wasn't your brother's mate I'd be flirting with him."

Aleu's jaw dropped. "I guess I can't blame you there. He certainly is a hunk. But we don't know much about him. No doubt there's somethings he's keeping secret from us."

"Maybe, why don't you just ask him. From what I understand about Guardians they have to answer if their charge asks them. That is especially true if the chosen one asks them."

Alright, I'll ask him." Aleu said then walked up to Draco. "So Draco, when are you going to explain to me what the surge is I felt when we touched meant?"

Anya looked at Draco. "You haven't told her about the surge?"

"I haven't had the time yet." Draco said as he shrugged his shoulders. "At least I told you that I felt it when I touched her."

Anya rolled her eyes and turned to Aleu. "The electrical surge you felt when you touched Draco is something unique to Guardians. It's how they sense their mates."

Aleu's jaw dropped nearly hitting the floor, as did Balto's and Jenna's. "What did you just say?"

Draco stepped forward. "You see Aleu, Guardians are very selective of our mates. It's selected by the spirits our mate. We know who it is by the connection we feel when we touch each other for the first time. That was the electrical surge you felt when we touched."

Aleu growled at Draco. "Wait, you're telling me we're destined to be soul mates. And not only that but my own aunt as well?"

Draco backed away slowly when Aleu bared her teeth at him. "I don't know what to tell you. No Guardian that I know of has ever had two mates, only one. I'm just as confused as you are."

"So what are you saying? That after both of our mates died me and my aunt are supposed to be your mates, which is a little sick. But also sounds like the spirits made a mistake."

Draco shook his head. "The spirits never make a mistake. We just don't understand why they made their decision."

Aleu growled. "Well if you think I'm going to just be your mate so soon after I lost Thel then you're crazy. And I'm sure Anya feels the same way."

All eyes turned to Anya who remained quiet trying to gather her thoughts. "Well all I know right now is that neither Aleu or me are ready to move on. We need time to grieve and think this over."

"I agree with Anya." Draco spoke up. "I'm not going to make you do anything. You are free to be refuse or accept me if you choose. Right now we got more to worry about. I am not going to force you into anything."

Jenna stepped forward between Draco, Aleu, Anya to break up the tension. It's a good thing she did. Aleu looked like she was about to attack Draco . . . again. Everyone else was slowly backing up, even Balto. Sasha and Samuel were hiding beside Dusty.

"Maybe we all need time to gather our thoughts. The dead need to be mourned first, and then we can discuss the matter at hand."

Balto stepped up beside his mate. "Right now Draco I think it's best if we all just take all settle down and get situated. We can discuss this tomorrow."

Draco nodded. "I know how you all feel, believe me. Take all the time. Though at some point I want to work with Aleu. She needs some training how to protect herself, just in case."

Aleu rolled her eyes. "Fine, as long as you are not too hands on."

Draco couldn't hold back a smirk. "Don't worry, it's nothing like that. Just some magical abilities that should be easy to master. Given your blood line it won't be hard for you to master them."

"What are you talking about?" Aleu asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Draco smirked as he headed out the door. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Draco walked outside, knowing it was best if he wasn't there to distract them while they mourn. Though Draco could still hear everything they were saying inside. He kept an eye out but knew he didn't need to, given no one could find them so quickly. But then Draco heard the door open and turned to see Jenna stepping out.

Jenna sat down next to Draco. "So, things got a little interesting in there. Did you really have to tell Aleu that she and her aunt are destined to be your mates?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "No, but she asked and I had to give her an honest answer. I wasn't going to lie to her. I'm just as surprised about this as you are. No Guardian that I know of has ever had two mates."

"Well I don't know what your job is includes but flirting with my daughter is definitely not part of it. I don't want some love sick puppy protecting my daughter."

"Well first off Jenna, I'm three, so I'm older than Aleu. Second, I am not going to flirt with Aleu or Anya. I will not allow my emotions to affect my work."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Yeah like I haven't heard that before. But I know that you are an honorable wolf. You will not willingly neglect your duties to protect my daughter because of a crush, or supposed destined mating. Just let me warn you, if anything happens to my daughter I will kill you."

"Good luck with that. I promise you have nothing to worry about." Draco swears placing a paw on his heart. "I got to ask, and don't take this the wrong way, but are all of the women in your family so crazy."

Jenna nearly rolled on the ground laughing. "You haven't spent a lot of time with women have you."

"No I haven't, remember I've spent nearly three years alone. The only company I've had were spirits."

"Must've been lonely."

"It was at times. This is really my first time with other living wolves in three years."

Jenna patted Draco's shoulder. "Well I'll coach you how to act. As long as you keep my daughter safe, and don't do anything inappropriate."

"I promise I won't. As long as Aleu doesn't bite my tail off."

Aleu smirked. "No promises there. You'll find out how crazy the women in our family are soon enough."

X

"Come on Dingo, stay close to me."

Dingo stays close to his master, a man known only as the man – beast. The man – beast is a tall and muscular man, to Dingo his master is nearly as big as a bear. His master always wears a black fur coat, blue pants, and black gloves. His face is always concealed behind a black ski mask, very few people, even animals, have seen his face. But despite knowing very little about his master Dingo stuck by him. He trusted the man – beast with his life, and carried himself with a pride knowing his master was second in command of operations.

Dingo followed his master close behind as they walk through the camp. It didn't take long for the men to build a fully functional military style camp just a few miles away from Nome, without anyone suspecting a thing. In a week they've built a radio tower, dock, barracks, sniper towers, along with other buildings to make it a functioning base. So far the camp has two hundred men with another hundred ready to move up when additional barracks are finished.

Dingo was actually surprised to see humans working together so well with dogs and wolves. The camp has fifty dogs, mostly huskies and Rottweilers, and about twenty tame wolves. All wore the same red collars with gold tags that has their names on them, even the wolves.

"Come on Dingo keep up." The man – beast said in a very thick Russian accent that Dingo had never heard before meeting the man – beast.

Dingo followed his master to a cabin owned by Nathan Wellington. The cabin is guardian by a soldier armed with a Thompson submachine gun. The man – beast stops right in front of them.

"What is thy name?" The soldier asked, not allowing the man – beast to enter until he gives the correct the pass code.

"My name is legion for we are many."

The guard stood aside and opens the door for the man – beast and Dingo to enter. Dingo followed close behind his master as he walked into Nathan's cabin to find him at his desk.

"Sir, we have a problem with the search party you sent out yesterday." The man – beast said in his thick Russian accent getting Nathan's attention. "They never arrived back at the scheduled time, so we sent a team out to find them. They were found, all dead, both men and dogs."

Nathan spun around. "What happened to the search team?"

"We don't know for certain. We found their dogs, two of them dead, one of them is missing, that Steele dog I think. Their owners were missing until we noticed a hole in the ice, which was strange giving that the ice was at least two feet thick. We found their bodies under the water."

Nathan pondered for a moment what happened. "Tell me, what do you think killed the dogs?"

"From the bite marks and wounds they suffered it's pretty strange. I've never seen anything like it before. The teeth marks appeared to be made by a wolf – like creature, though the teeth marks are shaped differently. And they are much bigger that a wolf, from the size of the bite marks I'd say the creature were about the size of a bear. Whatever it was, the creature was also very strong."

Nathan nearly gasped when he suspected the creature who killed his men. A part of him didn't want to believe it, knowing that the creatures are considered to be a myth. Nathan reached into his desk and pulls out a skull of what appears to be that of a giant wolfs. What surprised the man – beast is that there appeared to be something glowing in the middle of the skull.

Nathan opened up the jaw showing the man – beast the teeth. "Did the teeth marks look something like this?"

The man – beast nods. "Exactly like that, what is that thing?"

Nathan laid the skull on his desk. "Have you ever heard of the Guardians?"

"The Guardian, are you serious? I've heard of them before. The Guardians are a myth, nothing more."

Nathan patted the skull on his desk. "This skull is from one of those Guardians. Very few people even know that the Guardians existed, even few believe they actually exist. I believe we're dealing with one now."

"No offense sir, but you can't be serious? Even if the Guardians do exist, how do you know we're dealing with one?"

Nathan tapped the glowing circle in the middle of the skull. "One of the many myths about Guardians is that they can sense each other, even in death. The myth says that this circle will glow whenever one is close by. This circle hasn't illuminated in three years."

Nathan can tell that the man – beast didn't believe him. He would've been surprised if the man – beast had believed him. Very few people believe the Guardians even existed, and even few believed of their magically abilities. But the man – beast has always trusted Nathan."

"Ok Nathan, if what you say is true then what do you suppose we do?"

"Well we don't know what a Guardian is doing here. We don't know if he's a threat to us or not. Though after it killed my men we need to beef up security, and progress with the plan."

"It will be done sir." The man beast – replied then turned to leave.

Dingo quickly ran past his owner hoping the man – beast will not realize he's gone. The only thing on Dingo's mind is getting to Nome and warning his family.

" _Please let my family be alright. They are not safe with a Guardian out here."_

* * *

Jasper, Present

"Wait dad, why are you stopping the story there?" Runt asks nearly jumping on his father.

"Yeah dad, you can't just leave the story there. We need to know what happens next now that Balto finally has his sister back." Stinky growls.

"Come on dad please continue the story. I want to know what that Nathan Wellington is up to."

Humphrey rolls his eyes, the pups can be hyper when they want to be, though it's rarely when he's telling a story. "I am sorry pups but you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Why dad, can't you just tell us a little more?" Runt begs.

"Sorry pups but that will have to wait." Kate says as she steps between Humphrey and the pups. "It's bed time."

"Ah mom but we don't want to." Stinky, Runt, and Claudette moan.

Stinky, Claudette, and Claudette beg their parents giving them the puppy dog look. Kate and Humphrey have seen it a hundred times. It doesn't work on them that much. They just look at their pups giving them a stern look. Eventually the pups give up and go to bed without a word.

"Uh who knew raising pups could be such a pain." Humphrey mumbles to Kate.

"Don't pretend you don't love it Humphrey. They remind me so much of us."

"You got a point there." Humphrey smirks. "I think I'm going to step outside and take a breath of fresh air."

"Alright, I'll be here waiting for you." Kate blinks her eye brows. "You'd better not take long."

Humphrey grins. "I don't plan on being long."

Humphrey steps outside the den taking a deep breath of the mountain air. The cold mountain air feels good as it runs through Humphrey's fur. Though his thoughts of pups driving him crazy eventually takes over.

"It's not easy having pups isn't it." A deep voice echoes from behind Humphrey.

Humphrey jumps as he turns around to see a giant white wolf standing behind him grinning. He lets out a sigh of relief immediately recognizing who it is. Though he feels his heart rate start to rise when he realizes he can see straight through the wolf.

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

Draco smiles. "Just figured I'd stop by and see how my descendants are doing." Draco walks up beside Humphrey and sits down, looking out over the Jasper. "It sure is beautiful, reminds of Nome, minus the snow."

Humphrey sits down beside Draco. He has to look up at Draco, realizing he's more than a head shorter than his ancestor. Humphrey's heard descriptions of Draco but never imagined what he'd actually look like which is actually pretty scary, and majestic. Draco's pure white fur makes him look like a god.

"It's the perfect place to call home, if you don't mind the occasional rogue wolves."

"A little advice, there's always going to be problems. I'm actually impressed how much you've managed to overcome."

"Really, you are impressed by my actions? The man who saved our way of life is impressed by me. How is that even possible?"

Draco smirks looking down at Humphrey. "Not all honor is brought by war. You brought two pack together and abolished the no alpha and omega's mating law. I always hated that law, never understood why my descendants created that law."

"I imagine you would've kicked their butts if you were alive at the time."

"Maybe, I would've have allowed the law to be implemented in the first place. But that doesn't matter now, thanks to you. Just think of the reward you got for it."

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asks.

"The love of your life for one, and three beautiful pups. Sometimes you have to realize your best rewards are the family you have. I'm saying this from experience, you truly are a lucky wolf. And please when you think about how crazy your pups are just remember one thing, I had fifteen pups just like them."

Humphrey's jaw drops. "How did you do it, raise that many pups without going crazy?"

Draco shrugs his shoulders. "Wolves have pondered that for generations. I just try to let them be their own person, and balance keeping them safe. It's a hard balance to keep but it's worth it, especially when they become adults. That's when things get really interesting."

"That's not something I'm looking forward to. But I'll try to keep an open mind."

"Good boy, best to let your children be themselves." Draco says as he pats Humphrey on the back. "Well I need to be going. Anya and Aleu are waiting for me in the spirit world. Plus, you got your mate waiting for you inside. Best to not keep your mate waiting, and I'm speaking from experience."

"I bet, probably wasn't easy having Aleu and Anya for mates."

"You have no idea. But there is one thing I need to tell you before I go."

Humphrey looks at Draco confused. "What is it?"

"Keep an eye on your son Runt. He may be small but trust me the little guy has a special gift."

Humphrey gasps. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not allowed to say. Just trust me, Runt has a big future. Wish I could tell you more but the spirits won't allow me."

Humphrey shrugs his shoulders. "Well I guess that's good enough for now. Though how big are we talking? A come back of the Guardians?"

"I guess you can say that. I'll let you know soon. For now, just try to raise your pups with love. I learned the hard way, after three litters, that all you can really do is raise them with love, and some occasional strictness whenever they mess up, is the best way to do raise pups."

"You're telling me, I thought raising three pups was bad. But you having three different litters. Just out of curiosity how many puppies did you have all together?"

Draco thinks about it for a minute. "Well, between my mates, and six combined litters, a total of 26 pups. The first litter I had fifteen total. The eight they had six combined. And the third, thankfully my seed was getting low, they only had three pups total. It's a miracle I didn't go crazy. Now don't you have some place to be?"

"Oh yeah I suppose you got a point. Can't keep Kate waiting for too long." Draco says with a smile as he nods towards the den. "BTW, how keen are you senses? You can sense why Kate is acting so . . . crazy lately right?"

Humphrey gulps when he realizes that Draco is talking about. "Oh crap, thanks for telling me."

Draco can't help but smirk at Humphrey's sarcasm. "I went through the same thing, with two stubborn mates just like Kate. Now get going before Kate goes out of the mood."

Humphrey looks towards the den. He can barely see Kate licking each of the pups goodnight before crawling quietly back into her and Humphrey's corner. Seeing the life he's built over the past year brings a smile to his face.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better get going." Humphrey says as he turns back to Draco only to find nobody there. "Great, talking with a ghost. Hopefully no one saw that."

To be continued.

* * *

So Balto and Anya have been reunited for so long. Aleu and Anya have discovered that they are destined to be together. How will that effect Draco's job? And what is Nathan Wellington up to?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	8. Spiritual Visit

Here we go finally, the next chapter of The Guardian. It shouldn't be so long for me to update chapters. Guess I'm just losing my edge for a while. Hopefully I get it back soon.

This chapter is a little different for The Guardian. Until now Alpha & Omega has been mainly a framing device for the story. So I've decided to involve them a little more. This chapter will focus solely on Alpha & Omega, just with a character from Balto mixed in. I plan on doing this every few chapters.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Spiritual Visit

"Mom, dad, wake up."

Kate and Humphrey reluctantly wake up as their push against them. The two wolves slowly open their eyes to see Runt, Stinky, and Claudette standing in front of them smiling and tails wagging.

"Oh kids can't we just sleep?" Humphrey moans as he rolls over. "The sun isn't even up."

"But dad we want to hear of the story." Runt begs.

Kate groans as she slowly sits up. "How about we have some breakfast first?"

The pups roll their eyes before Claudette steps forward. "So where is breakfast anyway?"

"I think Lilly is going to be here soon." Kate answers. We're part of this morning's hunting party."

"Well I hope you're ready." Lilly says as she walks into the cave. "The hunting party is waiting for us."

Lilly barely has the time to finish her sentence before Runt, Stinky, and Claudette pounce on her. Before Lilly even knows what's happening she's on the ground as the pups puppy pile her. Humphrey and Kate can't help but laugh.

Lilly manages to squeeze out of the pups gasping for breath. "I'm happy to see you too. But why try to suffocate me?"

"We're happy to see you too Aunt Lilly." Stinky shouts.

"Yeah I know, but you three are never this heartwarming around me . . . unless you want something." Lilly says with a smirk.

The pups look at each other confused. Lilly's smarter than they always predict. She's always been able to predict their plans.

"Ok Aunt Lilly, we wanted to go on the hunt." Runt begs.

Kate, Lilly, and Humphrey rolls their eyes. It's hardly the first time the pups have tried tricking their way into the hunting party. Humphrey and Kate have told all the hunting parties to send the pups if they see them.

"I keep telling you pups, not till you're older." Kate answers.

"Aw but mom." Runt, Stinky, and Claudette all moan at the same time.

"Why should we dad, you never do." Runt replies.

Kate steps forward in between Humphrey and Runt. "Don't you worry about your father. I have ways of making your father listen. You just need to worry about yourselves when you disobey me."

Runt slowly walks away. His mother always has a way of scaring him. Even Claudette and Stinky back away a little.

Kate turns to Lilly. "Let's get moving before we miss the morning hunt."

Lilly nods and leads Kate out of the den leaving Humphrey and the pups behind. They look at their dad unsure what to say. They're not sure if they should be absolutely terrified or laughing at it. The smirk on their father's face tells them all they need to know.

"Dad how to you deal with mom when she's like that?" Runt asks.

"Uh that's hard to explain." Humphrey ponders for a minute. "Well I love your mother more than anything. That helps overlook her alpha tendencies. But for me . . . I find it a bit of a turn on. Don't tell your mother I said that."

X

"You seem distracted Lilly." Kate says snapping Lilly out of her trance. "What's on your mind?"

Lilly snaps her head up looking at Kate. She's been distracted from the hunt for an hour, ever since they left the pack for the hunt. Kate practically lead the way to Hutch who was waiting for them along with Candu and a couple other wolves. So far they've had very little success, only getting occasional scent of an elk.

"Shouldn't you be focused on finding our prey, not talking to me?" Lilly snaps back.

"Can't hunt if you're distracted. Now what's on your mind sis?"

Lilly takes a deep breath looking at the others who are busy trying to find a scent of prey. "I was walking through the dens last night when I heard Humphrey's voice, talking to someone. I approached your den to see him talking with giant, white wolf I've never seen before. I was absolutely terrified seeing the wolf, I thought that he was going to kill Humphrey."

Kate freezes in her tracks. "Wait, did you say a white wolf?"

"Yes, his fur was white as snow. I've never seen a coat of fur like his. But what was most astonishing was his size. The wolf was bigger than any wolf I've ever seen. He made Garth look tiny."

"Uh did you hear what Humphrey called him?"

"Yes, Humphrey called him Draco. They talked as if they knew each other."

Kate freezes in her tracks. "Draco, are you certain?"

"Yes, I couldn't hear all of the conversation, but I definitely heard Humphrey say Draco. Why, do you know the name?"

"Uh that's Draco's ancestor. He's been dead for decades."

"Are you telling me I saw a ghost?"

Kate nods. "It sure does sound like it. Humphrey was telling us the story of his ancestor Draco and Aleu. You didn't happen to hear what they were talking about did you?"

It takes Lilly a moment to reply, she's stunned hearing that she just saw a ghost. "I couldn't really hear what they were saying. But I heard Runt mentioned a lot. Something about his destiny. The last thing I heard was something about Guardians."

A growl escapes Kate's throat. "Oh I am going to rip Humphrey apart for keeping this from me."

"Uh does it help that Humphrey seemed just as surprised to hear it as you are? So if Humphrey did know anything about Runt that you didn't he would've told you."

"That doesn't really help much. He should've told me immediately afterwards."

"Maybe he was going to tell you eventually." Lilly says trying to calm Eve down.

"That may be but it doesn't change the fact that I'm going to tear him a new one when I return."

Lilly takes a step back in fear. Kate is becoming more and more like Eve, especially when it involves the pups. It doesn't take much to tick off Kate anymore. Lilly knows when it's best to step away. Kate slowly moves towards Hutch who seems like he has a scent leaving Lilly shaking in her tracks.

"Do you have something Hutch?"

"There's a herd up ahead. I don't think that they got our scent yet."

As soon as Hutch finishes speaking a loud thunder echoes through the valley. The wolves all stand up when it sounds like the thunder is fast approaching them. Kate is the first it figure it out.

"STAMPEDE!"

A second later a herd of elk burst through the trees straight towards the wolves. None of the wolves remain where they were standing for a second. The wolves know better than to remain standing during a stampede.

"How did they find us so soon?" Hutch gasps as they try to outrun the herd.

"I don't know something must've spooked them." Lilly shouts back.

"Uh guys we can talk about this later." Kate shouts trying to keep ahead of the elk.

Kate turns her head to see Lilly trip over a log. Lilly tumbles in the dirt with the elk herd heading right towards her. Kate immediately spins out and runs back towards Lilly.

"Kate leave me. You can't get a way and save me at the same time."

"I am not leaving you Lilly." Kate growls as she lifts Lilly up.

Kate turns her head just in time to see an elk about to ram her. She jumps back barely avoiding the antlers but the elk's head hit her in the chest, sending Kate flying. Lilly gasps as all she can do is watching is Kate is thrown like a rag doll over a cliff.

Lilly runs to the edge of the cliff. "KATE!"

X

Kate awakes to someone tapping on his shoulder. She opens her eyes to see a brown wolf female standing in front of her. It takes a while for Kate's blurry vision to go away, when it does she finds the wolf standing in front of her very unusual. The brown wolf is almost ghost like, Kate can almost see through her.

Kate reaches out and touches her paw to make sure she's real only for the brown wolf to reach her paw back. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I was just making sure you're alive."

"Well that is true." The brown wolf smirks and offers her paw for Kate to take. "The name is Aleu."

Kate's jaw drops and she jumps away. "No, it's not possible. Aleu has been dead for decades."

Aleu reaches out and lays a paw on Kate's shoulder. Much to Kate's surprise Aleu's paw doesn't go right through her. It's as if a live wolf is touching her.

"How is this possible?"

"We spirits can materialize for a temporary time in the world of the living. I know this may sound a little strange."

"That's an understatement. Hardly the first time I've experience ghosts before but this is a completely different level. I never imagined I would meet the great Aleu . . . in this life."

"I wasn't that great sweetie."

"Are you kidding me? If it wasn't for my pack probably wouldn't even be alive."

Aleu shrugs her shoulders. "I guess you have a point. But that's not why I'm here."

Aleu helps Kate up. "Then why are you here?"

"Well I needed some alone time to talk to you about your son . . . Runt. My mate talked to yours last night."

"I know, Lilly told me she overhead part of their conversation. But she had no idea who it was Humphrey was talking it. Now that I know it's Draco I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything sweetie. I just want to talk."

"Yeah you said my son's name. Even know I know who you are that's a little strange."

Aleu smirks. "It's alright, walk with me."

Kate reluctantly follows behind Aleu as she leads her up the mountain. Honestly Kate feels honored to be walking with the great Aleu. Aleu is a legend of the pack. She has always been an inspiration to Kate. Walking with Aleu now feels like a dream come true.

"So Aleu what do you know about my son?"

Aleu looks back at Aleu smiling. "Your son is special in ways you can't even imagine."

"I know, all of my children are special."

Aleu can't help but smirk. "Yes that is true. But you have to admit you've noticed something different about Runt than your other pups."

Kate thinks about it for a moment. Ever since Runt was a newborn pup he's been different. His size being the main reason. Kate and Humphrey thought if he was just a Runt. But when Runt started walking they noticed a fire inside of him unlike anything they've ever seen. A grand fire to do good. Despite his size Runt has always tried his best to overcome challenges many would consider impossible. His experience with Daria being the main one.

"Yes, I always thought he just had a big heart."

Aleu suddenly turns around and looks Kate straight in the eye. "That's because your son has the heart of a Guardian."

Kate freezes in her steps. "What are you talking about?"

"Have a gentle heart is a quality all Guardians had. Despite their strength and size most Guardians were basically giant teddy bears, unless you were their enemy, or messed with their loved ones. Having a gentle heart is a requirement to be a Guardian."

"But I thought that Guardians were a race."

Aleu smirks. "Well they were race of wolves yes, but Guardians were protectors, chosen warriors to protect us. To be chosen to be a Guardian was the highest of honors. In order to become one the pup had to have a loving heart, otherwise they were rejected. Why do you think Megaloth was rejected?"

"That makes sense why Megaloth did what he did. Though what does this have to do with my son?"

"You have to understand Kate, you're son has the potential to be a Guardian. The first Guardian in decades."

Kate nearly breaks down laughing. "You . . . you can't be serious. Runt, the runt of the liter, is a potential Guardian? How is that even possible?"

"You'd be surprised of the potential he has in him. But it's only if you nurture him. Train him as you would any alpha."

"But he'll get hurt. Runt doesn't have the strength to keep up with the alpha students."

Aleu shakes her head. "Kate, haven't you noticed how determined Runt is? Runt is just as stubborn as Draco was, combined with his determination to do good, and you got yourself a potential Guardian, just like his ancestors."

"But you're still asking me to put Runt with the alpha trainees. They'll eat him alive."

"I know how you're feeling Kate. It's typical of mothers to be worried of their children. I was constantly worried about my pups, especially when I first met Draco. But this will teach Runt determination, to overcome obstacles. He will need that for his destiny."

"What destiny?' Kate asks.

"I wish I could tell you Kate but I'm forbidden to tell you the future. All I can say for certain is that Runt is destined to be the first Guardian in decades. The first full size Guardian too."

"Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Yes it does." Aleu laughs. "It may be hard to believe now but Runt will hit a growth spurt. When it happens don't be surprised."

"Ok, I'll do what I can. I'll talk to Humphrey about this soon."

"That's what I'd recommend. You're actually doing good at your relationship."

"What do you mean?" Kate asks.

"Controlling your mate. A female always needs to have a firm grip on her mate. You got Humphrey in the palm of your hand."

Aleu and Kate both laugh. They know it's kind of true. Kate has a firm hand on Humphrey. He wouldn't dare upset her. Even Aleu managed to control Draco, barely with help from Anya.

"Well you'd better get moving Kate. Don't want to keep your family waiting on you."

"They know I've gone hunting. I wouldn't worry about them."

"Uh Kate you do realize your hunting party saw you fall off a cliff? They probably think you're dead or seriously hurt."

"Oh you're right." Kate gasps. "Uh thanks for the talk . . . I guess."

Kate takes off as fast as she can towards her den leaving Aleu behind. Aleu stays seated for a few minutes until Kate is completely out of sight.

" _That girl worries way too much._ "

X

"Hey mom, where did you go?" Claudette asks as Kate walks into the den carrying breakfast.

Kate looks around the den at each wolf. Each of the wolves even Humphrey look at expecting an answer. Kate doesn't want to explain to the pups what just happened, she doubts they'll even believe her.

"Uh Kate I heard that you fell off a cliff hunting. I was about to come looking for you but then I got news you were alright. I've been worried sick about you."

Kate shrugs her shoulders and drops the meat. "I got lucky I guess. I landed in the water."

Humphrey looks at Kate confused. "But Kate they told me the cliff you fell off of. There nearest water is an impossible jump, let alone a fall. How did you make it to the water?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just say I have a savior. I'll tell you later who it is Humphrey, you're probably the only one here who would believe me." Kate says getting a smirk from Humphrey and a confused look from the pups. "Now are we going to have breakfast or not."

The pups immediately jump on the meat devouring it. Humphrey stands back watching in amazement as the three pups attack the meat like termites to wood. For a moment Humphrey and Kate start thinking there's not going to be any meat left.

Humphrey slowly walks around the pups and sits next to Kate. "So Kate, who saved you?"

Kate. "I said I'd tell you later. Besides she had a talk to me that we really need to talk about . . . privately."

"Alright, I can wait."

Humphrey and Kate hear a burp from the pups and turn to see all three pups lying on their backs completely full. They can't help smirking as the pups try to breath with all the food in the bellies. Humphrey and Kate smile as they eat up, even though there's not much left. Within a few minutes the meat is all gone.

"So dad are you going to continue the story?" Runt says as soon as Kate and Humphrey are finished.

Humphrey rolls his eyes at Kate. He knew that at some point today he was going to have to continue the story. Though he just imagined that it would be later on the day, not right after breakfast.

"Alright, where was I? Oh yeah, Draco had just reunited Anya with Balto and Aleu had just found out that she and Anya are destined . . . so to speak. Things are certainly going to be interesting."

To be continued.

* * *

So Kate just had a visit from Aleu, telling her about Runt's future. How will this affect the future? And will this affect Humphrey's story of Draco?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	9. Training

Here ya'll go my friends, the next chapter of The Guardian. 

If you've played Skyrim then the techniques that Draco is about to teach Aleu will seem familiar, two of them will. They seemed to be the most likely techniques for Draco to teach Aleu.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Training

Alaska, 1927

"Grandpa Balto, do you know why Draco told us to meet him all the way out here?" Sasha asked.

Balto looked down at Sasha, unsure how to respond. He's been unconfused ever since Draco told Aleu to come out into the wilderness last night for training. Draco didn't say what kind of training which infuriated Balto, especially Aleu. Aleu hasn't had enough time to mourn her mate, and neither has Anya. Finding out that Aleu is destined to become mates with Draco, and share him with Anya, was the straw that broke the wolf's back.

Aleu has been very hesitant to follow Draco. She enjoyed having him as a protector but not as a potential mate. Ever since last night Aleu has gone out of her way to avoid Draco, even ignoring him. Aleu didn't even want to train with Draco. Thankfully Jenna could convince her it was necessary, which wasn't easy. Aleu agreed to meet with Draco only if Balto was with her. She didn't feel comfortable enough visiting Draco on her own.

"I do not know. I guess he's about to show your mother something destructive. Probably having us come all the way out here so not to arouse suspicion in Nome."

"As if a giant wolf running around town is suspicious enough." Aleu snapped back. "If the humans see Draco they'll freak out."

"That's why I talked to the dogs around town to have a meeting in the furnace room this evening. They need to see Draco before something happens." Balto advised. "The last thing we need is for the dogs to see Draco and freak out."

"That is assuming they don't kill him." Aleu smirked.

Sasha growled. "They couldn't lay a paw on Draco. He'd kill them all easily."

Balto looked down at Sasha. He was starting to get worried about Sasha. Balto was starting to suspect Sasha might have a crush on Draco. Sasha's last comment convinced him. Balto might have to have a word with Aleu about this, just after training, whatever that is.

As if Aleu's reaction towards finding out she's destined to not only be Draco's mate but also share him with Anya, who's four years older, wasn't bad enough. Balto was just as shocked as everyone else, except possibly Aleu, when he found out. He's heard of dogs, and occasionally wolves, having more than one mate at a time. But his own daughter, the thought upsets him a little. Aleu seemed to be extremely furious about it. The fact that she just lost her mate certainly wasn't helping. Anya, however, seemed a little optimistic about it, despite losing her mate too.

Balto, Aleu, Sasha, and Samuel make their way over to knoll to find Draco and Anya waiting for them. Aleu fought back a growl at the sight of Draco and Aleu. The growl caught Balto's ear. It sounded like a jealously growl to him.

"Well look who finally decided to show up?" Anya said with a smirk.

"We got a little slowed down. It wasn't easy sneaking past the humans. Plus, mother was slow to let us leave." Aleu replied with a snarl.

"You're here now that's all that matters." Draco said stepping between Aleu and Anya. "Gave us time to prepare the area for training."

Aleu looked around the area, not seeing much. Draco has brought them to a small open area for training. The only thing in the training area, other them, is a boulder and a tree trunk. Aleu and Balto found it a bit straight.

"So, uh Draco, why did you bring us out here?" Aleu asked. "How can we train out here? And I thought you were supposed to be protecting me?"

"I'm going to teach you some magic techniques. They are simple to just about anything, but very effective. And given your bloodline you'll be able to learn them almost instantly."

"You mean my connection to Fenrir?" Aleu asked.

"Exactly, that's how our family has a strong connection to magic." Anya answered. "I was able to learn from my mother. Trust me, these techniques are very easy but effective. It won't take Draco long to teach you these three techniques."

"Wait, only three techniques?" Balto blurted out.

"That's really all the time we have. Megaloth's minions can strike anywhere and it's only a matter of time before they find you." Draco answers. "I'm going to teach you the bark, sprint, and ghost paw."

Aleu shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, so are you going to teach me or not? We're wasting time standing here."

Draco let out a laugh. "Straight to the point, I like that. So, if you'll follow me to the boulder we'll get started."

Aleu reluctantly follows Draco to the boulder. Just looking at it puzzled Aleu. The boulder was at least five times her height. Aleu was starting to wondering what Draco was going to have her do with it.

"So, the first technique you're going to learn is the bark. It's one of the easiest techniques to learn and but very effective if you're fighting multiple or a large opponent."

Draco turned to the boulder, took a deep breath, and let out the loudest bark Aleu has ever heard. The ground seemed to shake when Draco released his bark. Aleu could've sworn she saw shockwaves expanding from Draco's mouth towards the boulder. The boulder suddenly lifted off the ground and flew at least thirty feet before landing. Draco tried not to laugh at the sight of Aleu, Balto, Sasha, and Samuel's open mouths.

"How . . . how is that even possible?" Aleu gasped.

Draco smirked a little. "That's why it's called the bark. You focus your energy into the throat before releasing it. The buildup release a lot of energy, and I guess you saw the result."

"Just imagine what that would do to a wolf." Anya added.

Aleu was speechless until Balto spoke up. "You really expect her to be able to do that?"

"Of course, it took me hardly any time to learn it." Anya snapped back. "Given Aleu's potential she should be able to learn it even quicker."

Balto turned to Aleu only to see her eyes glowing a light, yellow color. It lasted only for a moment before her eyes returned to her normal color.

"What was that Aleu?"

Draco smiled. "It was her gift. She can see how magic is performed and learn it immediately. Let's see if she can do."

Draco stepped aside given Aleu a shot. Aleu hesitantly looked at the boulder not even confident she can move it. Standing in front of it just made the boulder look bigger. But Aleu wasn't going to let Draco show her up.

Aleu took a deep breath as she sized up the boulder. As soon as she stopped inhaling Aleu felt an intense pressure starting to build up in her throat. Aleu held it for longer than she thought was healthy, feeling the pressure starting to burn her throat. She barks as loud as she can. The bark was loud that snow flew off the ground all the way down to the bare ground. The boulder flew off the ground nearly twenty feet into the air and sailed over the knoll.

Draco smiled watching the boulder land with a thud on the other side of the knoll. "Impressive, I've never seen anyone succeed on their first try, let alone send the boulder flying like that."

"You kidding Draco, I did better than you." Aleu shouted while pointing and laughing at Draco.

Draco, not one to be outdone, lets out a low back aimed at the ground. Snow shot off the ground like a blizzard straight up into the air. For a moment, all that could be seen was snow until it was all into the sky. Balto, Aleu, Sasha and Samuel found themselves standing on green grass. A moment later, the snow falls back down covering the ground again.

"Ok, never mind then." Aleu said trying not to gage on the snow.

Anya rolled her eyes. "Draco, do you have to act like a pup?"

Draco turned to Anya. "What do you mean?"

"You had to show Aleu up, like a pup. Only a playful pup would do that." Anya said trying not to laugh. "I understand that you've been living with spirits for three years but try to grow up."

Aleu looked at Anya. "Go easy on the big guy Anya. Being raised by spirits for three years would make anyone a little antisocial."

Balto looked at Aleu a little confused. Did he just hear Aleu defend Draco? Maybe this is a sign she's starting to warm up to Draco.

Both Any and Aleu had a valid point. Draco was showing his playful side which was exactly appropriate for the moment. But then again, there are times when a little humor was needed, this moment being one of them. Though Balto knew it'd probably be best if he tried to move the conversation forward.

"So, uh Draco, what's the next technique again?"

"The sprint." Draco replied, knowing full well what Balto was trying to do. "It's a defensive technique, if you need to get somewhere quick."

"Well what is it?" Samuel shouted, getting Sasha's paw upside his head. "Ow mom, Sasha hit me."

"Sasha don't hit your brother." Aleu growled.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Ok Sam, I'm sorry."

"That's better." Aleu turned to Draco. "Why are you teaching me to run? I'm already one of the fastest wolves in my pack, if not the fastest."

Draco smirked as he started walking to the log, which apparently, he was going to use as a starting line. However, Anya surprisingly stepped in front of Draco.

"I got this one big guy." Anya said placing a paw on Draco's shoulder.

Aleu rolled her eyes seeing the glint in Anya's eyes. She was confused how Anya could even think about being with Draco, let alone flirt with him. Just like Aleu Anya had lost her mate recently too. Way too soon to be looking for another mate. Though maybe them somehow being destined to be together might have something to do with it. Aleu couldn't help but feel a little ashamed by it but she was jealous.

Anya stepped up to the log. She turned her head and winked at Draco, so that only he saw it. Before Aleu could blink Anya was a brown blur, sprint nearly a hundred yards in an instant. Balto and Aleu just stood there stunned.

"How did you do that?" Balto blurted out. "I . . . I can't even run that fast."

"It's called the sprint for a reason Balto." Draco answered. "The sprint allows you to run short distances really quick. It's great for outrunning your enemy, if you want a big head start. It also works great for catching up with prey, and breaking through enemy lines. You do the sprint towards an enemy and you'll send them flying."

"Wow, but how do you do it?" Aleu asked.

"It's easy Aleu." Anya replied. "Just focus on a nearby object and imagine you're running towards it. Focus the energy towards your feet and next thing you know you'll be there."

Balto looked at his sister. "It cannot be that simple."

"Well let's see if Aleu can do it. Standing around talking about it is not going to help her learn it."

Aleu nodded. "Then get out of my way."

Draco stepped aside allowing Aleu to step up to the log. Aleu growled as she tried to focus her energy to feet and concentrate on Anya, to knock her down. Aleu felt the energy travel down to her feet and slowly building up. She released the energy and the world became a blur as she sprinted like a lightning bolt across the snow.

Anya barely jumped out of the away in time to avoid getting slammed by Aleu. Aleu tried to stop only to skid out of control and slamming into the snow. Anya jumped to grab Aleu before she slammed into a rock. Both tumbled into the snow.

"Sorry Aleu, I forgot to mention that the worst thing you can do while sprinting is trying to stop. You'll naturally stop once your energy runs out."

Aleu's only response was a growl. The other came running up to them with Draco and Balto in the lead.

"Aleu, Anya are you alright?" Balto shouted as he ran to Aleu.

"I'm fine dad, just couldn't figure out how to stop." Aleu groaned. "At least Anya . . . stopped me."

"Hey you did better than my first time." Anya said trying not to laugh. "I sprinted head first into a tree. I knocked myself unconscious."

"Don't worry Aleu, we'll work on it." Draco said. "You did good for your first time, just gotta to work on not skidding out, and possibly crushing your skull."

"Uh how about we work on this later and you show me the third technique?" Aleu suggested.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Are you sure, it's not an easy technique to master?"

"Yes, we can work on the sprint later. I'd rather save myself from running into a tree, or the water."

Draco couldn't help but smirk. "I don't blame you there. Though the ghost paw will take a while to master."

Aleu rolled her eyes. "Than what are you waiting for? Show me already."

Draco sighed, he was secretly starting to like Aleu's stubborn nature. Though at times Aleu has a way of rubbing Draco the wrong way. Draco's paw suddenly started glowing a bright green. Draco lightly touched the ground and the light went everywhere across the ground.

"And what is that going to do?" Samuel said impatiently.

As soon as Samuel finished speaking roots shot of the ground wrapping around his and Balto's feet. The roots held Samuel in place while raising Balto off the ground. Other roots eventually come up out of the ground surrounding Aleu and Sasha.

Draco grinned seeing the look of fear and amazement on their faces. "The ghost paw allows me to control nature. What you saw was a small example of what the ghost paw can do. If you master it, you can use nature to fight for you. Though that takes years of practice."

Draco raised his paw and the roots retreated into the ground. Aleu could hardly move, she was trying to comprehend what happened. The look on their faces made Anya and Draco laugh.

"Don't worry Aleu, the basics of the ghost paw are easy to master. It's saved my life before." Anya added patting Aleu's shoulder. "It'll take you a few hours to get control of it."

"So, we're going to be here a while?" Aleu asked.

Draco nodded. "Unfortunately, yes we are."

X

Steele groaned as he regained consciousness. He couldn't tell how long he'd been out. His whole body ached from the hit he suffered from the hit he'd taken from the white wolf. The hit to his pride was worse.

"What happened to me?" Steele groaned.

"You got lazy." A deep voice echoed Steele.

Steele jumped at the sound of voice. He spun around to see a giant wolf, just like the one he saw earlier, standing before him. This wolf however, his fur was black as night while the one he faced earlier was white as snow. And this wolf had a new scar on his face. Steele could sense something dark about this wolf just by standing a few feet away for him. Even worse is the black wolf is surrounded by a pack of normal wolves.

Steele growled at the black wolf hoping to make him back away. The black wolf just laughed at him.

"I am no threat to you little dog." The black wolf smirked. "Where, are my manners, the name is Megaloth. "

Steele jumped back hearing Megaloth's name. "You, you are the destroyer?"

Megaloth smiled as he nodded. "Yes, and I know who you are . . . Steele."

"How do you know who I am?"

Megaloth smirked. "You were famous once, until that incident in Nome a couple years ago."

A growl escapes Steele's throat. "All because that Balto had to be a hero."

Megaloth took a step towards Steele. "I know how it feels to be overshadowed by someone obsessed with fame. You were trying to save Nome and then this hybrid had to intervene."

Steele lowered his head, the memories of that day still haunt him. But Megaloth knew full well that what he was talking about was a lie. Steele was nothing more than ego maniac, willing to let children die for his fame. Megaloth knew that tempting Steele wouldn't be hard.

"What if I told you there was a way you could get revenge on Balto and his family? And regain your fame?" Megaloth proposed.

Steele looked at Megaloth confused. "And just how could you do that?"

Megaloth walked around Steele examining his strength and weaknesses. "You can serve me and I will grant you the power you need to get your revenge."

"You have that kind of power?" Steele gasped.

"Only if you agree to serve me."

Steele considered it for a minute. He never liked the idea of serving under anyone. Then again, he's been in the presence of such power before. And the thought of getting revenge against Balto was very convincing.

"Alright, I'll serve you Megaloth."

* * *

Jasper, Present

"Wow honey, I didn't even know those techniques were possible." Kate exclaims a little shocked. "I've heard of them but always thought that they were myths."

Humphrey smirks. "I've heard that a lot. I can promise you that they're real. It's just that with the Guardians all dead those techniques have all but died. There's probably a very select few who knows them."

"Do you know them dad?" Runt asks.

Humphrey shakes his head. "I wish but I don't. Though with my bloodline it wouldn't be too hard to learn them."

"What about us dad?" Claudette asks wagging her tail.

"I guess you could, though good luck finding someone to teach you."

"Ah but I really want to send Claudette and Runt flying." Stinky says with a smirk

"Oh no you will not." Kate growls.

"Come on Kate, they were just joking." Humphrey says trying not to laugh. "Weren't you pups?"

Claudette, Runt, and Stinky all lower their heads. "We promise dad."

Runt suddenly steps forward. "I got to ask dad, what would drive a dog like Steele to willing submit to something so evil like Megaloth?"

Humphrey ponders the question for a minute, even he found it hard to believe. "Well son, that's hard to explain. Sure, Steele wasn't the first to willingly follow Steele. Though about half of the wolves under Megaloth's command were there against their will, most followed him willingly. I believe what made most of them follow him was power. Power makes people do things we wouldn't even consider."

"Though that's not what drove Steele to do it." Kate adds. "Megaloth is apparently a master at manipulating people."

"What do you mean mom?" Claudette asks.

"Megaloth knew what to say to manipulate Steele into siding with him. You promise what someone wants and it's not too hard to negotiate them from there. Megaloth probably learned that from Fenrir."

"Hey did hun, Fenrir has been doing that for centuries. Megaloth needed someone who knew Nome. Now he's got someone." Humphrey says sinisterly with a grin.

To be continued.

* * *

So Draco has trained Aleu with enough techniques to defend herself if something happens to him. But Aleu is still being aggressive towards Draco while Anya is more open minded. Meanwhile Megaloth has recruited Balto's enemy Steele. What does Megaloth has planned?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	10. Steele's Return

Here we go, the next chapter of The Guardian. Sorry for the long wait, I've been a little distracted lately.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Steele's Return.

Nome, Alaska 1928

"Why did you invite us here Balto?"

Balto turned to the large and old Saint Bernard standing before him. As soon as Balto walked into the mill all eyes were on him and Jenna. Most of the dogs were not happy about meeting at the mill this late at night. Balto knew it was best for them to talk late at night so not to arouse suspicion.

"I asked all of you here to inform you about something that might be happening in Nome soon."

"Is it good or bad?" Ralph asked as he laid d own on a platform above everyone.

Jenna stepped forward. "That depends, how many of you have heard of Megaloth?"

Balto couldn't help but smile as nearly all jaws hit the floor. A few jumped back in fear, just hearing that name sent shivers down their spine. Looking from face to face Balto could see the look of fear in nearly every dog's face. The only ones who didn't seem to know were the young pups or those who didn't travel.

"Please don't tell us Megaloth is coming to here?" Ralph shouted. "We've heard the stories about him. Megaloth is a monster, he'll kill anyone in his path."

"Some say that he has powers, that he can control nature, or the minds of the dead. I always and still think that it's a bunch of nonsense." Kirby added.

Aleu tried to sneak into the mill, hoping not to draw any attention. She managed to sneak in around the back of the group until a husky noticed her. The husky smiled at Aleu walking towards her.

"Hello there beautiful, how come I've never seen you around before?"

Aleu growled at him. "Because I'm a wolf airhead and I'm not in the mood. Now back off before you lose a paw."

The husky slowly backed away once Aleu growled at him. Aleu rolled her eyes as he back away, showing her that he's a coward. She stayed back wanting to see how the conversation would go. So far hardly anyone has noticed her, except for the husky. Aleu only wanted to step in if she absolutely had too.

Anya stepped up for Balto around all the dogs. "I can testify to Megaloth's power. I've seen what he can do."

All eyes turned to Anya, the Saint Bernard approached her. "And just who are you?"

"The name's Anya, I'm Balto's twin sister. I've just been a loner." Anya reluctantly answered. "I saw Megaloth use his powers as he turned wolves to his will, and three dogs. I escaped before he could get me, something very few can say."

The dogs whispered amongst each other. Most were debating whether to believe Anya or not, given they've never seen her before. She was a stranger to them, asking for everyone to believe her about some monster wolf that some in the group don't even believe existed. Though it helped Anya's statement that she's Balto's sister.

"So little lady, tell us then, why is Megaloth coming to Nome?" Kirby shouted for all to hear.

Anya looked at Balto, not sure what to say. The last thing she wanted to do was tell them that Megaloth was Aleu and that she was in Nome, which was the only reason he was coming there. Anya knew that the dogs wouldn't take that information very well. Anya and Balto both knew that the dogs would probably force her out of town if they knew.

"Megaloth is a monster." A deep voice echoed throughout the mill. "Monsters like him crave destruction."

The dogs looked around the mill but found no one around. After a few moments, everyone thought that it was just an echo. Then, right in front of everyone, a giant white wolf appeared to materialize out of thin air. The crowd jumped back at the sight of Draco appearing to walk out of the fireplace. As if the sight of a white wolf that's twice the size of any dog or wolf they've ever seen wasn't scary enough.

The dogs surrounded Draco who just grinned at them. "I am not your enemy. If I was you'd all be dead right now."

The dogs growled at Draco with Kirby stepping forward. "Who are you and tell us why we shouldn't kill you on the spot?"

"Because you couldn't me anyway." Draco said trying not to laugh. "My name is Draco, I am a friend, and the only chance to stop Megaloth."

"And why should be believe you?"

"Because if I was Megaloth I wouldn't waist time talking to you. Megaloth kills or enslaves everything in his path. Me, on the other hand, I care about protecting life."

"And that is why you're here?" The Saint Bernard asked. "To protect us from Megaloth."

Draco nodded, though not happy about partially lying. "Yes, though I can only do so much on my own."

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked.

"I don't want to humans to know that I am here, or that Megaloth is coming. It'd be easier for me to do my duty if Nome isn't in a panic. I'm not asking you to fight with me. I just want all of you know what is coming and to be on your guard. What you do now is up to you."

Draco turned walked out the door without another word. The dogs looked at each other confused and stunned. Even Balto was a little shocked that Draco didn't say more. Earlier he said that all he wanted to do tell the dogs why he was in town and that he was there to fight Megaloth, which was kind of true.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like to talk very much." Ralph said to Balto. "You'd think that he would explain more with Megaloth coming here."

Balto shrugged his shoulders. "Draco doesn't talk much. He has some trust issues after his past with Megaloth."

Ralph growled at Balto. "You mean that Draco knows Megaloth?"

Balto's eyes popped open when he realized he just gave away one of Draco's secrets. "Yes, Megaloth tried to kill him when he was a pup. Megaloth killed everyone Draco knew. So, you can imagine that Draco has a special interest in seeing Megaloth brought down."

"Then what does he want with us?" Kirby asked.

"He just wanted to make you aware of the situation. Draco can handle Megaloth, I've seen what he can do."

"A wolf that can rival Megaloth, that is impossible?" A malamute shouted.

"He's got a better chance given they are the same race, and have studied the spirit world more than you could ever believe."

Many of the dogs rolled their eyes. Balto knew that most of them didn't believe in the spirit world. Though Balto doesn't need them to believe, just to agree to stay out of Draco's way, and hopefully not ask too many questions.

X

"I'm surprised you were able to convince them papa." Aleu said as she, Balto, Jenna, and Anya were walking back to the shed.

"As am I Aleu, I didn't think that they would agree to help."

Balto, Jenna, Anya, and Aleu were all surprised that the dogs agreed. After Draco left, though Balto knew he was still listening, the dogs talked amongst themselves whether to trust Draco or not. Ultimately it was Balto's word that convinced them to agree, though most did so reluctantly.

"Well they didn't agree to help." Balto replied to Aleu. "I just got them to agree to not alert the humans and to stay out of Draco's way."

"Most of them don't want to cross Megaloth. And who can blame them, after all the rumors about Megaloth I'd be surprised if anyone wanted to fight him."

Jenna turned to Aleu. "And how come you've never said that you've witnessed Megaloth's power?"

Anya lowered her head. "Because you don't go through watching the pack who tried to take you in suddenly get killed, and some brainwashed, and want to talk about it."

Balto, Aleu, and Jenna froze in their tracks. Aleu nearly tripped over a rock. She jumped in front of Anya.

"Anya, please tell us what happened?"

Anya shook her head. "Because you don't want to know. I nearly died and so many others I cared for did. I might tell you later, just not now."

Aleu growled at Anya, her stubbornness is really starting to upset her. She felt like Anya was hiding a few secrets. It didn't help that Anya was open with her feelings for Draco. Aleu found it a little disgusting at times.

"Aleu knock it off." Balto said stepping between Aleu and Anya. "You two can settle this later."

"Can we please just get back to the shed before you two try and kill each other?" Jenna added.

Aleu and Anya rolled their eyes.

"No guarantees mom."

Balto shook his head in frustration. He's seen very few dogs, or dog/wolf hybrids, argue as much as these two. The way Aleu and Anya go at each other Balto found it hard to believe that these two are destined to be Draco's mates. At that rate Hell would freeze over before Aleu and Anya were willing to share Draco.

Balto suddenly froze in his tracks as he smelled a dog's presence that he hasn't felt in a long time. Jenna, Anya, and Aleu all stop behind Balto, not liking what's bothering Balto.

Jenna walked up to Balto. "What is it Balto?"

"Someone who only cares about themselves, and will go to any lengths to keep their stubborn pride."

"Who is that dad?" Aleu asks.

As soon as Aleu finished speaking Balto saw a large, black and white husky step out of the alley in front of them. The husky's snarl at Balto and gave Jenna a grin. Seeing the husky sent shivers down Balto's spine.

Jenna growled at the husky. "Steele, the once great sled dog, turned disgrace after your father became hero."

Steele smiled and laughed. "Jenna, it's been a long time. Still hanging around the half breed?"

"That is none of your business Steele." Jenna snarled back, eventually grinning sarcastically. "But Balto is my mate, I know how that upsets you."

"I shouldn't be surprised. You were always weak. Makes sense you would go for someone weak."

"My dad is a lot of things, but he is certainly far from weak." Aleu barked. "I heard about the things you did. You are nothing but an egotistical maniac who cares only about yourself. It's no wonder a monster like you fell. You are nothing but a shadow of your former self."

Steele started laughing. "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Anya stepped forward. "From what I've seen you are worthless, how anyone like you could be a hero is a mystery to me. Now what do you want Steele?"

"Well if it isn't the little lady I hunted. It'd be a shame kill such a talented prey." Steele taunted. "I guess I should tell you since you're all going to die. I'm here for Aleu."

Aleu nearly rolled over laughing. "You, the disgrace of Nome, thinks that you can catch me?"

"He thinks that because he's sided with Megaloth." Jenna said. "Why else would he want you?"

Aleu growled at Anya and whispered. "Maybe he thought I was cute."

Anya rolled her eyes. That comment showed Anya how immature Aleu is. She had to restrain herself from slapping Aleu on the back of the head.

Balto stepped in between Steele and his family. "And how do you plan on taking all of us? You're just one dog."

Steele smiled as he whistled loudly. Six wolves appeared out of the shadows and surrounded Aleu, Jenna, and Anya. The girls jumped close together ready to defend themselves.

"Megaloth figured I would need back up. I never need help, especially dealing with half breeds." Steele said in his usual egotistical fashion. "I only agreed to bring back up after seeing what your so-called protector can do. But I see that he's not here to protect you."

"WRONG COWARD!" A deep voice echoed throughout the alley.

Draco walked out of the shadows as if it he was materializing out of thin air. The wolves immediately jumped back as Draco walked between them and Aleu, Jenna, and Anya. Even Steele backed away at the sight of Draco.

"I advise you wolves back off now. I don't want to kill any of you."

The wolves slowly backed away. Draco showed his teeth to scare them. Two of the wolves take off running. Steele however holds his ground.

"Stay where you are. You'll have to answer to me."

One of the wolves stopped and turned around before continuing to run. "No, we have to answer to Megaloth, not you."

Draco smirked at the other wolves. "If you want to run away I will not stand in your way. Head south to the States and you'll be fine. Megaloth won't think to look at you there."

"Why are you offering us this?" A wolf asked.

"Because I don't want to kill anyone, if I can prevent it. I'm not going to make this offer twice."

Aleu looked at Draco stunned at his offer. She wouldn't have given the wolves the chance. Draco's humility was a sight to see, even more than Thel and Balto's. Aleu wasn't sure if it was strength or weakness.

The wolves however seemed to believe Draco. They slowly backed off from Aleu, Anya, and Jenna. Aleu just stood there completely stunned. Watching the four wolves deny their loyalty to Megaloth.

Suddenly one of the wolves growled and jumped at Draco. Aleu gasped in horror as the wolf's jaws closed in on Draco's throat. But before the wolf could sink his teeth in Draco swung his paw hard, striking the wolf head. The wolf went flying into a building, leaving a dent against the wall.

Draco growled. "I had a feeling you would try to trick me."

The remaining three wolves growled and lunged at Draco. Balto turned around just in time to see the wolves attacking Draco. Even though Balto knew that the wolves were no match for Draco he still wanted to protect his family. But Steele jumped and knocked Balto to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going half breed?" Steele growled. "You and I have unfinished business."

Balto groaned as he slowly stood up. Steele was stronger than he remembered. That blow felt like it shock in a few new aches. Steele laughed as Balto rose, still the same arrogant bastard he was.

"I don't care if you got new power from Megaloth. I will not let you get to my family."

Steele laughed. "Still the same determined Balto. I always knew it was going to get you killed."

Balto and Steele squared off, Balto with his back towards his family. Steele tried to circle Balto but only to be stopped. He tried to find a way around Balto but every avenue was blocked.

"Heads up guys." Draco suddenly screamed.

Balto ducked just in time to avoid a wolf flying through the air. The wolf hits Steele sending them both flying backwards. Steele was almost knocked out from the impact, but the wolf was dead.

Balto turned around to see Draco standing over a wolf that was gasping for breath and with blood pouring out of his mouth. Aleu, Anya, and Jenna looked horrified as Draco was determining whether to kill the wolf or not.

"Don't worry Steele, they're all alive. I don't kill wolves who are just blindly following orders. But you Steele, I'll destroy every bone in your body."

"No Draco, don't." Balto shouted.

Draco, Aleu, Anya, and Jenna looked Balto confused. Draco, Aleu, and Anya couldn't believe that Balto would want to spare Steele's life. Jenna on the other hand, could believe it. Balto's always been reluctant to fight, unless he absolutely has too.

"If anyone is going to take Steel out it's going to be me."

Jenna's jaw nearly hit the snow. She never expected to see Balto willing to be in a fight in her life time. Even Aleu were surprised. Anya however had a smile on her face. She didn't think that Balto had a fighting side in him, now she sees that he is willing to fight to protect his family.

"Balto, are you sure about this?" Jenna asked. "You are not a fighter. This goes against everything you believe in."

Balto looked at Jenna. "For my family I will do anything."

Aleu shook in fear for her father. Steele was a monster and Aleu has seen what he can do. Though Balto's determination has no equal he doesn't have the strength that Steele does. Aleu starred to run forward only for Draco to block her way.

"No Aleu, your father has to finish this on his own."

"But Papa, he can't defeat a monster. Maybe he could've defeated Steele before but not now."

Draco rested a paw on Aleu's shoulders. "Have faith Aleu, the spirits have shown me the outcome of this battle. They are with Balto."

* * *

Jasper, Canada 2010

"Wow dad, I never knew that Balto was a fighter." Runt says.

Humphrey nods. "I know, most dogs didn't realize that he was a fighter, they saw him a peacekeeper. Most had never seen him fight before, not even his own family or friends."

"But why is that dad?" Stinky asks.

"Because Balto didn't believe in fighting. He tried everything to avoid fighting, not wanting to harm anyone. Even when Steel nearly killed him Balto didn't fight back. His honor and desire to save the children of Nome prevented him from fighting."

"But from the stories I've heard about Balto he did fight to defend his family." Kate adds.

"Yes, he did, to protect Aleu from a bear and to save her new pack." Humphrey replies. "Balto believed the only reason to fight was to protect those he loved."

Kate smiles as she places a paw on Humphrey's shoulder. "I see where you get you sense of honor from."

"I'm just surprised Balto could fight that well." Stinky says.

"When someone threatens your family Stinky you'd be surprised how well you can fight." Kate answers patting Stinky on the head. "When someone threatens those you care about it's like a whole different side of you is awakened. You'll do anything it takes to win, fighting like a wild beast to defend those you love. When you have pups have families of your own you'll understand."

The pups all roll their eyes. They've all heard the "when you have families of your own you'll understand" line from Kate many times. Though they'll all admit Kate has a point.

"What surprises me dad, I didn't realize that Draco could get the dogs behind him so easily." Claudette says.

"Yeah dad, they trusted Draco, a giant wolf who could probably go through all of them, way too quickly." Stinky adds.

"It's probably because they trusted Balto guys." Runt answers for his parents. "The dogs trusted Balto, they respected him. Many of the dogs saw him as a legend. So, if Balto vouched for Draco then they probably believed him. Though that doesn't mean they were willing to trust him. "

"I suppose you got a point there bro." Stinky says then turns to Humphrey. "I'm assuming that although the other dogs were willing to accept Draco that doesn't mean they were willing to help him protect Aleu."

"You got that right son. They didn't help Draco against Steel, most don't even want to get involved, knowing that means they'll probably die in the process."

"Against Megaloth they wouldn't stand a chance." Humphrey replies. "Though Draco knows that it was just a test. Megaloth has something much worse planned."

To be continued.

* * *

Somehow Balto has managed to convince the other dogs of Nome to not reveal Draco to the humans. Shortly afterwards Steele has arrived under Megaloth's orders and power. Balto has chosen to stand between Steele and Aleu. Can Balto defeat Steele once and for all?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	11. Steele Vs Balto

Here we go, the next chapter of the Guardian. The long awaited fight of Steele and Balto. Can Balto really beat Steele? 

Sorry if this chapter appears to be incomplete or too many grammar or spelling mistakes. I've been a little distracted lately. I got laid off of my current job. I'm looking for a new job and trying to work things out.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Steele Vs. Balto

Nome 1928

Papa NO!" Aleu screamed as Balto went skidding across the ice.

Balto grunted as he slowed to a stop. The pain vibrates through his whole body as he slid to a stop. Steele was stronger than Balto remembered. In less than thirty seconds Steele had tossed Balto around three times and sunk his teeth into his back multiple times.

Balto groaned as he slowly stood back up. "Is that all you got Steele?"

Steele grinned as he slowly walked towards Balto. "You have no idea how the power Megaloth gave me."

Draco barely caught Aleu in time to keep her from jumping in to help her father. He couldn't imagine how it must have felt to watch her father face a monster like Steele, and watch him lose. Jenna's the same way, wanting to jump in and back up Balto, making Draco having to pull double duty keeping her and Aleu back. Even Anya wanted to jump in but kept back, not wanting to interfere with her brother's business.

"Hey Balto, he leans in with his shoulder. Use that to your advantage big brother." Anya shouted.

Balto turned and growled and Anya. "I don't need your help little sister."

Balto took his attention off Steele for too long. Steele sprinted at Balto and collided with him at full force, knocking him down. Balto slid across the ground nearly stopping at Anya's feet who smiled down at him.

"Ok maybe I can use some advice. Feel free to tag in if you want to."

Anya smirked. "No brother, this is your fight. I don't want to get in the way."

Balto growls softly as he slowly rises to his feet. "Yeah, you're a lot of help."

Draco leaned down and whispered into Balto's ear. "Use the ice to your advantage. The ice is thin enough for you to step on but not Steele together. If can get it to crack and you may be able to get him into the water."

"What about Steele, how is he going to get out of if he goes under?"

Draco sighed. "He won't, it's necessary."

"You realize you're asking me to end Steele's life."

"Yes, Steele is like Megaloth. He will not stop until he's gotten what he wants. The only way to stop a man like that is to kill him. I know this compromises everything you believe in. But if you don't then he will kill everything and everyone you love."

Balto took a deep breath quickly laying his options. He never believed in violence. The only time Balto believed violence was the right choice was when his family was in danger, like when Aleu was nearly killed by the bear. Balto has always hated the idea from fighting, trying to find the peaceful alternative. The other dogs in Nome constantly came to him for advice. But Balto also knew that Draco was right. Steele wasn't going to stop until he got his daughter, something Balto would do anything to prevent.

Jenna stepped forward between Balto and Steele. "Steele's please stop this. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do Jena, Megaloth didn't have to ask hard for me to do this."

Jenna growled. "I never considered you the kind who takes orders. You went from being top dog to Megaloth's toy. As soon Megaloth gets what he wants he will throw you aside."

Steele growled and stepped towards Jenna, only stopping when Draco growls at him. "I am not Megaloth's bitch. He Steele growled and stepped towards Jenna, only stopping when Draco growls at him. "I am not Megaloth's bitch. He just gave me what I needed to get my revenge. Our goals just happen to need each other's help."

Draco smirked. "Megaloth doesn't need your help. You are nothing more than a test. Megaloth sent you to test our strength. You're just an expendable pawn that Megaloth is sacrificing for the end game, nothing more."

Steele growled at Draco. "It doesn't matter to me what Megaloth's reasons are. All that matters to me is getting my revenge. I would sell my soul to Fenrir himself just to get it."

Draco lowered his head and sighed. "That's basically what you've done."

"Say whatever you guys want, nothing will stop me from taking your life Balto."

Draco stepped around Balto positioning himself between Balto and Steele. "And what makes you think you even have a chance against me?"

Steele jumped back as Draco showed him his teeth. Draco's teeth glisten in the moonlight as he slowly approaches Steele. Steele looks up at Draco finding the Guardian easily a head taller than him and twice as muscular. Even Steele knew Draco was more than a match for him.

"No Draco, don't get involved in this." Balto said as he slowly stood up. "If anyone is going to take Steele it's me."

"Balto are you sure you can win?" Jenna asks concerned.

Balto nodded. "Yes, I'm willing to do what's necessary."

Balto slowly stepped towards Steele who laughed at the sight of him. Steele didn't consider Balto a challenge in his current state. Balto didn't even look like he could hold out much longer.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Steele laughed.

Steele lunged at Balto hoping to take his head off. Balto grinned as he ducked under Steele, sliding across the ice. He dug his claws into the ice causing himself to skid to a halt. Steele tumbled and skidded across the ice and snow, right up to Draco's paws.

Draco bore his teeth at Steele. "You'd better get back in the fight. You don't want me to get involved."

Steele found himself looking down at Draco's paws that were inches from his face. Just looking at the large wolf paws sent shivers down his spine. Steele would rather Megaloth's wraith than fight Draco.

Steele slowly jumped up and walked away towards Balto. He wasn't about to let a wolfdog beat him. Looking at Balto it didn't seem that it would take much to kill him. Steele smiled as he slowly approached Balto, not noticing the ice underneath their feet.

Balto spread his legs, getting a good fitting on the ice, and growls at Steele. "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to attack?"

Steele growled and jumped at Balto again. Balto effortlessly jumped to the side as Steele landed hard on the ice. The ice cracked at Steele landed hard on his head. Steele, so full of rage, didn't even notice. Balto jumped back as the ice started to crack trying to figure out where it's the weakest.

Steele charged towards Balto again and swung his paw at Balto's head. Balto stepped back remembering what Anya told him, Steele was lowering his support leg a little more than what was needed. Balto leaned forward into Steele's shoulder forcing him off balance. He rolled making Steele trip, slamming hard onto the ice. The ice cracks and a small hole formed.

Aleu leaned in to Draco. "What is Papa doing? Shouldn't he be trying to kill Steele, not rely on the ice breaking to win?"

Draco shook his head. "Because Steel is too deadly, thanks to the power that Fenrir gave him, through Megaloth. Your father is a tough wolfdog but even he can't defeat Steele with his power. Maybe if Steele didn't have his power your father would stand a chance. Your father realizes that and knows he has to be careful."

Aleu looked worried at her father as he dodged another strike from Steele. Even Aleu could see that Steele's attacks were getting wild as he tried to take Balto down. Balto dodged every attack with ease, as Steele's paws would occasionally slam into the ice, making it crack even more. In a matter of time the ice around Balto and Steele was cracking so much it was nearly was about to break. Both Balto and Steele were gasping for breath.

"What's the matter Steele, getting tired?" Balto said with a smirk.

Steele growled at gathered his footing. "Not tired enough to rip your throat out."

Steele lunged at Balto catching him off guard. Balto landed hard on his back with Steele on top of him. Jenna and Aleu gasped as Steele pinned Balto down and started strangling him. Steele smiled as he pressed down on Balto's throat.

"Draco, please help my Papa." Aleu begged as she tugged on Draco's shoulder.

"There's no need, your father has this under control." Draco said with a weird grin. "Keep an eye on Balto's back legs."

As soon as Draco finished speaking Balto brought his back legs up. In the blink of an eye Balto kicked Steele in the balls. The world seemed the come to a standstill waiting for Steele to move. Steele suddenly lets out a loud girlish scream, that might have woken up all of Nome.

"Aw did the big bad Steele bust a nut?" Balto said with a smirk.

Balto brought his leg up the Steele's stomach and used what's left of his strength to flip Steele over him. Steele flew and landed hard on the ice on his back. Steele laid there for a moment holding his shattered balls, until he heard the ice underneath him cracking.

Before Steele could get up the ice shattered and Steele fell through. Steele didn't even have time to gasp before going under. Every bone in Balto's body told him to ignore Steele and let him drown. He watched as Steele struggled to keep above the ice and water. But Balto's instincts took over.

"Hold on Steele." Balto jumped towards Steele.

Balto grabbed Steele's paw as his head went under the ice. He struggled to pull Steele back up so he could breathe. Balto saw the confusion in Steele's eyes as he tried to pull him to safety. Steele was heavier than Balto predicted.

"Why are you doing this?" Steele asked.

"Because I can't just watch you die Steele. It's not in my nature."

A devilish grin formed on Steele's face. "But it's my nature to take your life."

Steele tried to pull Balto in catching him off guard. Balto gasped as he tried to keep from going on the ice.

"Papa!" Aleu screamed.

Aleu, Jenna, and Anya ran forward and grabbed a hold of Balto. With all their strength they pulled Balto out onto the ice.

"Thank you." Balto gasped and slowly stood back up, looking at Steele. "You . . . I know now that you will not change. I should've realized that a long time ago. You used my good nature against me. This goes against everything I believe in but . . . I will not save you."

Steele roared in laughter. "You won't do that. You're too weak."

Draco stepped up into Steele's gaze. "Saving someone who doesn't deserve it is not weakness. Anyone can kill a wolf or dog, it doesn't take much to do it. It takes strength to save someone evil. But I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

Steele smiled. "So, what are you going to do?"

Draco turned around and walked away. Jenna, Aleu, and Anya remained behind for a moment, not wanting to leave Steele to his death. Then they saw Balto stand up and follow Draco. Jenna looked at Steele one last time as he struggled to stay above the ice cold water. She knew that it wouldn't take long for the water to freeze his muscles and Steele slipped under the surface never to emerge again.

"Balto, are you going to be so cold?" Jenna gasped.

Balto turned to Jenna. "Jenna, I gave Steele every opportunity to change and he's failed every time. Now that he's tried to kill us . . . I don't see what other option we have. I'm not killing him, we're just not helping him. I hate doing this but we don't have a choice if we want to keep our family safe."

Jenna lowered her head. She couldn't believe that the Balto she fell in love with was being so cold. Jenna has seen Balto willingly give his life to save people who hate him.

Jenna jumped when Anya laid a gentle paw on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about all of this but you do realize that Balto doesn't have a choice."

"You keep saying that but why not? I have never known my mate to be this cold."

Anya shook her head. "No Balto is not being cold. He just realized that there's only so many chances you can give someone before you must give up on them. Balto has seen that. Please understand that Jenna."

Jenna looked deeply at Aniu. As much as Jenna tried to guess Balto, Draco, and Anya's logic, deep down she understood. Balto had given Steele way too many times to change. To the point where he was risking not just his life but his family's life as well. Steele just wasn't going to change and to help him now would just put their family in too much danger.

Jenna nearly ran up to Balto and started walking beside him. "Jenna, please don't look at me different for this. I'm sorry if I have destroyed every image you have of me."

Jenna sighed. "No, you haven't, I understand why you did it. I just don't want to see you lose yourself in this."

Balto pressed himself against Jenna. "I promise you Jenna, I will never change into anything resembling Steele. You and my family are my rock."

X

Dingo quietly made his way through Nome. Getting out of his master's camp unnoticed wasn't easy. His master doesn't sleep much and is always up by dawn, limiting Dingo's activity. Dingo knew it wasn't the best idea to leave the camp but he just couldn't help himself. There's someone he needed to talk too.

Dingo entered Nome still finding everyone asleep. But much to Dingo's surprise the dogs were still up. Dingo could see them leaving the saw mill as if they were leaving a meeting. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his parents. Dingo controls himself from running to them.

As soon as Dingo thinks all the dogs were out of the mill he continued his path through town. He moved quietly and quickly so not to drag attention to himself. The hunting techniques he learned from the wolves was coming in handy. Dino was a little hesitant to learn from wolves at first but he eventually agreed, and it came in very handy.

After sneaking around Nome for nearly Dingo finally found the house he was looking for. The house is more like a library with second floor serving as a house. Dingo knew the family upstairs, well only two of the family members. The problem was getting up there.

"Let's see if those lessons from dad pay off." Dingo whispers.

Dingo looked around and saw a fence around the back of the library, leading to a small platform ledge underneath the window. The fence is easily five feet, with the ledge being a few feet above it, assuming Dingo can balance himself on the ledge.

Dingo took a running start and jumped as high as he could. His front paws make it easily but his back paws don't. Dingo held onto the fence and pulled himself up. Balancing himself on the fence wasn't easy, one wrong move and he could land hard on his face. What kept him focused was the dog in the house.

"Come on Dingo, you can do this."

Dingo raised himself on his hind legs and then jumped up. The ledge barely supported Dingo's weight. It took all the strength Dingo had to keep his balance. His determination to see the dog upstairs kept him on the ledge.

"Ok my dad makes this look easier than it is."

Dingo slowly sets his footing and made his way to the window. He looks inside and his jaw he didn't want to wake the boy sleeping in the bed nearby. The husky lifted her head up and smiled when she saw Dingo standing outside the window. She quietly moved away from the kitten and opened the window.

"Dingo, what are you doing here?" The husky whispered.

Dingo grinned and licked her cheek. "Sorry Ember, I had to see you. I've been going crazy thinking about you."

Ember blushed and licked Dingo's cheek. "Well I don't want to drive you crazy . . . or maybe I do."

"Uh what do you mean by that?"

Ember yawned. "Well if I wasn't so tired I might show you. But I don't want to wake Mittens. And it's getting late. Besides, what would your master do if he woke up and you weren't there?"

"I'd be a dead wolf/dog. But don't worry about me. He won't even notice I'm gone."

Ember nudged her face against Dingo's. "Well I'd hate to get you in trouble with your master, especially considering how much Mittens love you."

Dingo smiled looking at Mittens who was curled up like a fluffy ball. "And she's grown on me so much, both of you have. I'll gladly leave my master so I can be with the both of you."

Ember gasped. "You'd leave the man who adopted you for me?"

Dingo shrugged his shoulders. "Well things are a little crazy at the camp right now. I think the Nathan is starting to lose his mind."

"Who is Nathan?"

"Oh I forgot you haven't been there. Nathan is the guy in charge of the camp. He's always talking about some ancient and powerful wolf race and the spirit world. Personally, I think he's crazy."

Ember smirked at Dingo. "Maybe he is. Though it doesn't really matter. You're here, and that's what matters. Though you are a little late for the meeting."

"That's what I was going to ask you. I saw the dogs leaving the saw mill. What was that meeting about?"

"That may be even harder to believe than your master's master being crazy. I'm not sure how to describe it. I saw something that I still don't believe. Maybe what Nathan's been saying about the ancient wolf race isn't so unbelievable. I saw it with my own eyes."

Dingo stares at Ember in disbelief. "Ok, you're one of the most level headed person I know. I don't know what to say."

"I figured that would be your answer. How about tomorrow night I take you to your parents and they can explain everything."

"Ok, I think I can do that. I'll try to be back a little after sunset, it takes me a while to sneak off base. Give Mittens a lick goodnight for me will you?"

Ember smiled and pressed her head against Dingo's. "Of course, goodnight my love."

* * *

Jasper Park, Canada, Present

"Wow, Balto is surprisingly a determined fighter." Claudette says.

Kate smiles. "Well that's what happens when your family's safety is on the line. I can speak for experience, when you're fighting for your family's safety there is nothing you can't overcome."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that in your life time." Humphrey says.

"Well if it does we'll work together." Runt adds shouting for all to hear. "Together we can defeat anything that comes our way. "

"As long as we don't have to face Megaloth, that guy scares me." Stinky says.

"I didn't realize that Megaloth was so heartless?" Claudette says.

Runt rolls his eyes. "Are you serious Claudette, the monster killed his own family just to follow Fenrir's orders. Sacrificing his own pack would have been easy for him. To say Megaloth's heart is ice could would be a major understatement."

"You got a point there bro." Runt adds. "Thankfully Megaloth didn't have any children."

Humphrey rubs the back of his head. "I wish that was the case pups. Megaloth was known to . . . have his way . . . with any female, be it dog or wolf, who came across him. Most of the time it was against their will."

Kate growls at Humphrey making him jump. "Humphrey, not in front of the pups."

"I'm sorry Kate but it's the truth, unfortunately. To my knowledge Megaloth had litters with at least three women."

"Then where are his descendants?" Runt asks.

Humphrey sighs. "Well we know that one of his litters became a nearby pack, I believe you are familiar with them."

"What do you mean dad?"

"King is one of Megaloth's descendants. That would explain a lot with King's actions. Megaloth did have a little with a husky that, last time I checked, were still leaving Nome."

"And what about the third litter hun?" Kate asks.

Humphrey shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. We've lost track of them. Which is what had me worried."

"Why is that dad?" Runt asks.

"Don't worry about it son. It's believed that they left Alaska and Canada all together. Their mother was Megaloth's chosen mate. She willfully followed him. After Megaloth died they she thought it'd be best if they get as far away as possible."

"Wait, dad . . . are you telling us that someone female wolf actually loved Megaloth enough to have pups with him?" Claudette asks, stunned.

Humphrey nods. "Unfortunately, yes, her name was Rebecca. She fell deeply in love with him and would've followed Megaloth to hell."

Kate leans in to Humphrey and whispers so that the pups can't hear. "But I thought you said that Megaloth . . . raped several wolves and dogs. It must have been before he met her."

Humphrey shook his head. "No, she was his first, and she was ok with him raping other women. She believed that it gave Megaloth confidence when he . . . dominated another wolf, or dog. She would often pick out his next victims."

"That's disgusting, she was beyond twisted."

"Yeah, it was rumored that Rebecca was the backbone behind Megaloth's pack. She was the one who guided him."

Runt barks getting his parent's attention. "Uh guys, can you two please stop?"

Humphrey looks back at the pups. "Sorry guys, where were we?"

"Something about Megaloth and his offspring." Kate replies.

"It kind of sounds like to today that everyone is having trouble believing Draco's around, let around that he exists." Stinky says out of nowhere.

"Well brother, some people have hard time believing that the supernatural exists. Some people need to see to believe brother. Other's believe on faith." Runt replies.

Claudette rolls her eyes. "Oh brother, you'll believe anything people tell you."

"Not everything Claudette, I can just tell that this story is true. There's some kind of connection I can feel."

Humphrey can't help but smile. Ever since his visit from Draco Humphrey has been keeping a close eye on Runt. At first Humphrey didn't think anything of it, not seeing anything really different about Runt. But as the story continues Humphrey sees Runt being more than interested to the story. It was almost as if Runt had a spiritual connection to the story.

Humphrey should have noticed this sooner. Out of all his pups, Runt seems to be gifted. There's a compassion in Runt that Humphrey has never seen before. He saw it when Runt helped Daria. Runt said afterwards that he felt like he was supposed to help her. And after his visit with Draco, Humphrey can see why.

Humphrey pats Runt on the back. "Don't ever lose that spark son."

To be continued.

* * *

So Balto was able to defeat, even though Steele had powers from Fenrir. But Balto had to go against everything he believed in to defeat Steele. Meanwhile Balto's son Dingo is starting to think that his masters are crazy.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	12. Rosie

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Rosie

Nome, Alaska 1928

"Hey Dingo, where are you going?"

Dingo jumped at the sound of his friend's voice. He turned around to Jock and Fangs standing behind him. Jock was a Doberman with all black fur and green eyes. He was one of the camps tough dogs but few knew that he had a tender heart. Fangs was a big wolf with the darkest red fur that Dingo has ever seen. Dingo knows Fangs as one of the smartest wolves in the camp, but when it comes to common sense, at times he's a little lacking.

"I got business in Nome. Don't worry I'll be back before anyone knows I'm gone."

"Dingo, you know Man – Beast will not be happy if he finds out that you're gone." Jock warned.

"I'm not worried about my master. I know how to get out of trouble with him."

"You may with Man – Beast but not Nathan. No one gets past him. We've all tried, and we all failed." Fangs said trying to convince Dingo to stay.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't do that. I'd rather face Man – Beast and Nathan than be late for my meeting."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fangs shouted.

Jock couldn't help but laugh. "It means the little lady has a temper."

Dingo smirked. "Kind of, I've never seen her upset, and I prefer to keep it that way."

Fangs looked back and forth between Jock and Dingo confused. "What are you two talking about?"

Jock shook his head. "You just don't understand women. All those brains and you cannot comprehend how dangerous a furious woman is."

A low growl escaped Fangs throat. "You know you don't have to rub it in. I understand plenty, particularly how dead Dingo is if he doesn't show up. Nathan's wraith cannot compare to a furious woman."

Dingo shrugged his shoulders. "Well she said that there is something important she wants me to discuss."

"Oh you know what that means?" Jock said punching Dingo in the shoulder. "Sounds like someone has been having a lot of fun."

Dingo growled. "No, Ember and I are not mates. Unlike you Jock I care about more than mating. Ember and I love each other. But that's not why I'm going to go see her."

Jock and Fang looked at Dingo confused. "If you're not going for your love then why are you going?"

"Well when I visited Ember last night I noticed that there something different about Nome. I asked Ember about it she said that the dogs were having a meeting to discuss something. When I asked what about she said that it was a secret, something they were trying to keep from the humans. And from the way she said it, it pertains to what our master is up to."

"Ok, and you don't find that the least bit suspicious?" Jock asked.

"Of course it does Fang. Ember just didn't feel like then it was the right time to explain it. She asked me to come back tonight, where she'll explain everything."

"Wait, what did she say about our master's plan?" Fang growled.

Dingo glared daggers at Fangs. "She said that she saw a Guardian, with her own eyes. I didn't believe it, so tonight she's going to show me."

"Ok, and how is she going to do that?" Jock asked.

Dingo shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know, that's what has my curiosity. Plus, it's an opportunity to see my family after so long. Now if you both will excuse me, I have to meet with my lady before she gets furious."

Dingo turned to leave only for Jock to step in the way. "And what makes you think you're leaving without us?"

Dingo glared against at Jock. "Why do you want to come?"

"Because I want to see if the master is truly as crazy as he seems. Does anyone know why he's doing this? No human decides to just build a giant weapon just because they feel like it, even if it's based on old superstition."

"Count me in too Dingo." Fang added. "I've had my doubts if Guardians even existed, but if what your girlfriend says is true than I want to see this Guardian. And if they're as dangerous as Nathan tells us, then you're going to need the help."

X

"What is it Draco?" Jenna asked as Draco stood up, his ears in full alert.

Draco slowly stood up and walked to the shed door. As quietly as possible, Draco pushed the door open. Jenna let out a low growl showing her agitation with Draco's lack of reply.

"Draco, answer me." Jenna snarls.

Draco peeked out of the door. The afternoon sun shone through the door hitting everyone else as they slept. After last night, everyone fell asleep almost instantly, especially Balto. Draco did what he could to heal Balto after his fight with Steele, which his injuries were quite extensive. Balto should be feeling like a new man by nightfall. The only one who didn't fall asleep last night was Draco. Jenna, being a light sleeper heard him sit up when he became suspicious of something outside.

"There's someone approaching the shelter."

Jenna looked at Draco stunned. "Who is coming, someone else to kill my little girl?"

Draco shook his head as he sniffed the air. "I doubt a human child can hurt Aleu."

Jenna immediately jumped up. "Draco, that Rosie, my owner."

"Owner, so do I let her in?"

It took Jenna a moment to realize that Draco not only has spent his whole life alone but also the concept of dog's having human owners is foreign to him. Jenna saw Draco being the type of wolf he is, if you could call his race wolves, as being the free, won't bow to anyone type. As much as Jenna hate to think about it, she saw Draco's personality as a perfect match for Aleu, and certainly a match for Anya, if he could put up with their stubbornness.

"Yes, but she will freak out if she sees you."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Just like everyone else. Don't worry she won't see me."

Jenna rolled her eyes and turned to look at Aleu as she slept with Sasha and Samuel by her side. "And just how to you plan on doing that."

Jenna turned her head and Draco was gone. She froze, completely stunned, trying to figure out how Draco disappeared so suddenly. Sometimes Jenna thought that Draco was a ghost, given how easily he disappeared.

Jenna jumped when the door opened and Rosie walked in. In an instant Jenna ran to Rosie and started licking her. Jenna's quick actions woke up everyone else, with the pups immediately beginning to bark.

"Good morning to you too Jenna." Rosie shouts as she scratches Jenna's back. "Why didn't you spend last night, or the previous night, inside Jenna? You know that mom and dad are ok with you being inside."

Jenna jumped off Rosie, unsure how to answer that question. She didn't know how Rosie would react to seeing the shed completely full of pups. At least Rosie knows everyone here, except for Sasha and Samuel. Having Draco somewhere nearby didn't help Jenna relax.

"What is it Jenna?" Rosie asked.

Jenna slowly turned around, pointing her nose at Aleu. Rosie looked at Aleu and gasped as soon as she saw Aleu. She let out a loud squeal and ran to Aleu.

"ALEU, YOU'RE BACK!" Before Aleu could jump up Rosie wrapped around Aleu. "Aleu I missed you so much. Where have you been little girl?"

Jenna couldn't help but laugh as Rosie "attacked" Aleu. Aleu was always Rosie's favorite pup. The only reason Rosie didn't adopt Aleu too was because her father said that Jenna was enough of a handful on her own. When Aleu disappeared, after finding out she was part wolf, Rosie was worried about her. Seeing her now brought a smile to Rosie's face, though Aleu was almost too stunned to even lick Rosie.

"Aleu, what is wrong girl? I thought that you'd be happy to see me." Rosie asked.

Aleu, smiles as she looked down at Sasha and Samuel who were cuddled against her. Sasha and Samuel got scared the moment Rosie squealed. They buried their heads into their mother's fur.

Aleu licked her pup's heads. "It's ok pups, Rosie is an old friend of mine. She wouldn't harm anyone."

Samuel lifted his head and looked at Rosie. He slowly stood up and cautiously walked towards Rosie. Rosie slowly reached down and offered her hand for Samuel to smell. Samuel cautiously smelled Rosie, taking in her scent before licking her hand.

"Aw, what a cute little fella." Rosie said as she began slowly petting Samuel.

Sasha remained pressed against her mother, she's never been the social type. Aleu didn't think that Sasha would be that social around Rosie, she's never been very social with anyone, except Draco.

"Aw Aleu, when did you have such an adorable puppy. Funny, they look even more wolf than you do, and that is saying something."

Balto smirked from behind Rosie. He remembered when Boris said that to him. Hearing Rosie say to him made him laugh. Balto knew that Aleu wasn't used to the attention after spending so much time with wolves. He was glad to see Samuel at least handling it well, despite having never seen a human before.

Rosie looked around when Samuel finally stopped looking her hand. She gasped at the sight of everyone stuffed into the small shed. The shed is usually a tight fit with Jenna looking after Dusty. Add in Balto, Aleu, and her pups, it was a very tight fit.

"Wow, are you having some kind of family reunion?" Rosie gasped as she patted Balto on the head. "I don't think my dad will be happy to see all of you here. He wasn't happy about me taking care of Jenna and Dusty. What am I going to tell him about this?"

Jenna looked back and forth between everyone. Rosie did have a point, her father hasn't been the most willing to look after them. He wasn't happy when Rosie wanted to take in Dusty when she got too pregnant to run with the other dogs. Thankfully Rosie knew how to control her father, at least well enough to make him say yes.

Out of the corner of her eye Jenna saw movement in the wall. As her eyes adjusted Jenna could make out the shape of Draco in the wall. She realized it's the same trick Draco used on the dogs in the mill.

" _So, that's how Draco disappeared. He has to show me that, or at least Aleu._ "

Jenna gasped as Draco suddenly appeared out of the wall, figuring the he would've stayed there until Rosie left. Draco slowly walked out of the wall and behind Rosie, who hadn't seen him yet. Rosie saw Jenna starring at something behind and turned around. She froze in her place at the sight of Draco. Rosie stood there marveling at the sight of Draco, standing up Draco is taller than her, his muscles and sharp teeth not helping the situation. Rosie seemed to be focused on Draco's size and snow, white fur.

Rosie stepped back in fear. "What are you? What are you going to do to the pups?"

Jenna rolled her eyes at Rosie. Sometimes Rosie forgot that she's speaking to animals. Rosie, at times, spoke to animals as if they could talk back.

"Do not worry little girl, I will not hurt you or anyone." Draco said to Rosie.

Rosie's jaw dropped, she understood Draco as plain as day. "Did you just talk to me?"

Draco smiled as he sat down. "Yes, I did, it's one of many gifts my race has. I promise you Rosie that I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else."

Rosie pinched herself hoping she's in a dream. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things. But I can assure you that I am not here to cause you any harm."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to protect them." Draco replied as he pointed at Aleu and the pups.

Rosie looked at the pups confused. "To protect Aleu, why, who would want to hurt them?"

"I can't say, it's easier for me to protect them if less people know. I don't need the town to panic."

Rosie looked at Draco confused. "None of this makes sense. How do I know you're not going to hurt me or anyone else?"

"Because if I was a threat you'd be dead right now, so would every else here. I hate to be so direct like that but it's true."

Draco stood up and slowly approached Rosie who remained standing like a statue. He sat down right in front of her, his muzzle inches away from Rosie. Rosie had to look up to Draco to make eye contact with him. Rosie slowly reached forward and laid her on Draco's shoulder. Jenna remains frozen, unsure how Draco would react, having a human touch him for the first time.

"For someone so big and threatening you are so soft and . . . what's the word I'm looking for . . . noble."

Rosie began petting Draco's shoulder, running her fingers through his thick fur. Draco remained seated as Rosie reached up and gently laid a hand on his neck and began scratching him. At first Draco didn't move or give any reaction, then he suddenly started panting. Draco nearly started thumping his foot.

"Well I bet I don't look noble after this. That feels really good."

Rosie laughed. "Ah, I bet you are just a giant teddy bear."

Draco's tongue hanged out of his mouth. "With the wolves I trust I am. I didn't know that humans could be so loving. You're the first human that hasn't tried to shoot me on sight."

"So, you're a wolf, not a dog? I didn't get your name by the way."

Draco smirked as Rosie patted him on top of his head. "No, my race is the oldest wolf race to exist, at least we were. And my name is Draco, the last of my race."

Rosie suddenly wrapped her arms around Draco and hugged him tight. "Oh, you poor boy. It must be lonely being the only one of your kind."

Draco looked at Jenna as Rosie hugged him. He never imagined that humans could be loving. As Rosie tightened her grip around Draco's neck he felt a warmth he hadn't felt since he was pup snuggling against his mother.

"Uh yes, it can be very lonely. But you're friends here help a lot. They're good at keeping me company."

Rosie let go of Draco's neck. "Well I don't think I can convince my father but I could hide you for a while. You can live here with us, I promise to take good care of you and to keep you company."

Draco leaned down and licked Rosie's cheek. "Wish I could Rosie but I'll only be around for a little bit. Besides I don't want to cause someone as sweet as you any problems."

"Oh, no Draco, you won't be causing any problems."

Draco shook his head. "I'm afraid I would, my appearance alone would scare humans. As I said earlier you're the first human who didn't try to shoot me on sight. I'm afraid that I must ask you to keep my existence here a secret."

"But why, you haven't even told me why you're here?"

"Rosie, do you know how the people of Nome would react if they knew a wolf like me was here? There'd probably be a panic."

Rosie nodded. "You got a point there, the people here do not like wolves at all. But if they knew you were around they would march against you and hunt you down."

"Exactly, so can I trust on you to keep my secret?"

Rosie gently stroked Draco's neck. "Of course, you can trust me. I'll take good of you and the others."

Draco smiled as he pressed his forehead against Rosie's. "Thank you, little Rosie. I'll do what I can to pay you back for this."

Rosie walked away and kneeled, petting Aleu and Jenna's heads. "Just make sure that they are safe and that will be all of the payback I need."

"That I can do sweetheart. I promise, as long as I'm around nothing will happen to them."

Rosie patted Draco's head. "Thank you, big boy. I'll be right back, it's feeding time."

Draco's ears immediately perked up. "Feeding time, do you got enough food for all of us. I mean for all of them? I can go a while without eating."

"Draco, no dog, or wolf in your case, goes hungry in my home."

Draco shrugs his shoulders. "Oh, well I guess if you can without arousing suspicion."

"No problem Draco, I'll be right back." Rosie said then ran out of the shed to get the food.

Jenna stood up and walked up to Draco. "I told you Rosie was a sweetheart."

Draco smiled. "Yes, you did, took her nearly hugging me to death to realize it."

"And when she nearly scratched you to death."

"Very funny, I just wanted to see if I could trust her. Never thought I would ever trust a human. I just hope she can keep a secret."

Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "Well she is just a child after all. I doubt that anyone would believe her even if she did tell them. They'll probably think that made up an imaginary friend."

"What's an imaginary friend?"

Jenna looked at Draco as if he was crazy. "Dang Draco, you really have grown up in isolation. I'm surprised living my yourself you didn't make any imaginary friends. An imaginary friend is a friend you make up when you're lonely."

"Oh, that makes sense. I didn't need imaginary friends growing up, I had the spirits to keep me company." Draco turned to Balto. "Your mother was a good friend. Maybe I can arrange something for you to see her."

Balto's jaw dropped at the mention of Aniu. "What are you saying?"

"You'll see Balto, someday soon I hope. Right now, I'm curious as to what Rosie's going to bring so breakfast."

Jenna patted Draco's shoulder. "If I know my Rosie, you're going to love it. She wants you to impress you. If I had to guess, I'd say steak or sausage."

"What is steak, and sausage?"

Jenna shook her head in amusement. "You really are a hermit. I guess that we'll have to teach you how to not act like a sociopath."

Draco smirked a little as everyone else tried not to laugh. "Really, guys I'm not a sociopath. Besides, I got more important things to worry about, like keeping your family safe."

"Uh Draco, if you're going to be my future son in – law then I'm not going to have you acting like a sociopathic freak who has no idea how to act around others."

The shed fell deathly silent at the mention of son in – law. Aleu's jaw nearly hit the floor. Anya nearly fell laughing. Even Balto was caught off guard, nearly losing his mind when Jenna said it.

Aleu let out a low growl. "Mama, if I ever find another mate, and that's a big if, I'm certainly never going to share him. And if that isn't enough, why would I share him with my aunt?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Oh, we'll see sweetheart, we shall see. I bet you a full steak that by the end of this both you and I will be heads over heels in love with Draco."

"Well you already are, and you can have him." Aleu growled as she got up and walked out of the shed.

Draco sat down away from everyone. "I didn't think that protecting Aleu would be this stressful."

Balto couldn't help but laugh. "I could've told you that protecting Aleu would drive you crazy, if not kill you. That girl has a talent for getting into trouble."

X

Megaloth woke up from his nap to the sound of a wolf screaming. He groaned as he stretched out letting out a big yawn. The aches and pain of doing nothing were starting to get to him. Sooner or later Megaloth was going to have to kill someone.

"What's the matter big guy, didn't sleep well?"

Megaloth smiled as he looked down at the grey wolf female snuggled up against his side. Her pretty, blue eyes staring back at him bring a warmth to his heart that no one else can. The she – wolf's tail thumped against his side as Megaloth wrapped a paw around her.

"Whenever I got you snuggled against me, every night is a good night Lola." Megaloth leaned down and licked the she – wolf's nose.

Lola smiled as she returned the lick. "And I can happily say the same thing everything I snuggle up to your giant, muscular body."

"That's why I'm going to murder the guy who woke me up."

"Then be sure to make it gory, you know how that turns me on." Lola said as she slowly stood up. "I'll tend to the pups while you deal with the moron."

Megaloth nodded as he stood up, the sun hitting his eyes. He turned around to see Lola walking into the corner where two sleeping puppies are cuddled up against each other. One is a female with black fur right her father, while the other is a male with his mother's grey fur. The pups yawned as their mother licked their heads.

Megaloth hid the smile as he stepped outside the cave, not wanting his minions to see that he had a soft side. The black wolf had a reputation to keep, even amongst his followers that were not being controlled. Seeing the wolf running up to him screaming at the top of his lungs only fueled his rage, making it easier for him to cover up his soft side.

"Master Megaloth, I got bad news about Steele."

Megaloth rose to his full height as the pack surrounded him, waiting to hear what the wolf was reporting. "And you thought it was a good idea wake me up because of Steele?"

The wolf froze in his tracks. "Uh, well Master Megaloth, you see . . . Steele not only failed, but they killed him."

Megaloth let out a small gasp. "Really, I didn't think that Draco was a killer, that's actually impressive."

"Uh, no Master Megaloth, Draco didn't kill Steele. Steele fell through an ice pack and they left him to die. I don't know what happened to the others you sent."

Megaloth sighs but is not surprised. "Well, that actually tells us a lot about them. They're not strong enough to take a life. We can use this to our advantage."

"But master Megaloth, what about Steele and his team? Are we going to avenge them?"

Megaloth glared the wolf, making the other wolves jump back. "They've served they're purpose. Now we know what Draco and the others are capable of."

"Are you saying that you sent Steele and the others to die?" The wolf barked at Megaloth.

Megaloth growled and swung his paw into the wolf's jaw. The wolf went flying into a tree, his back snapping from the impact. The others in the pack gasp and looked at Megaloth in fear.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO QUESTION ME?" Megaloth roared.

No one said a word as Megaloth looked around his pack. Seeing the fear on their faces brought a smile to Megaloth's face. Very few things bring a smile to Megaloth's face like scarring people, pleasing Lola is the obvious exception.

"Good, now I got something in mind that will destroy them."

* * *

Jasper Park, Canada, Present

"Oh my, Megaloth was a complicated monster." Claudette states.

"Yeah sis, one minute Megaloth is cuddling up with his mate and pups, the next minute he's breaking some wolf's spine." Stinky adds.

"Megaloth was complicated to say the least. He preferred keeping his private life secret." Humphrey replies.

"I guess Megaloth didn't like showing his weakness. Even the powerful Megaloth had a weakness. But I just don't see how someone as evil as Megaloth could find a mate." Runt responds.

"Well you know what they say son, there is someone for everyone. Though she must have been a psychopath to be his mate." Kate answers.

"Actually, she was the darker one of the two." Humphrey says with a grin. "Lola was crazier and more evil than Megaloth was. She was rumored to be the one behind Megaloth's evil, guiding his decisions."

"Are you telling me there was a woman out there even more evil than Megaloth?" Claudette gasps. "She must have been a complete psychopath."

"If she allowed Megaloth to . . . be with other women . . . than she must have been crazy." Kate adds.

Humphrey leans in to Kate and whispers. "I don't want the pups to hear this but Lola was actually okay with Megaloth nailing, or I guess it's more like raping other females. To Lola, it showed Megaloth's dominance, and it strangely turned her on. There are stories that she watched Megaloth rape one of his victims, cheering him on."

Kate's jaw drops, hoping the pups didn't hear a word of that. She can't comprehend how any woman would be okay with her mate not only mating with other females but be turned on by it.

"What was wrong with that Lola?" Kate gasps.

"No one knows, she was just evil. Though Lola did settle down a little when she had her pups."

"No pup should have to grow up in such terrible conditions." Claudette exclaims. "Those pups must have ended up just like Megaloth."

"I wish I could tell you what happened to them but I can't. After the incident in Nome we lost all trace of them. For all we know Megaloth's descendants could be living amongst us."

"So it makes sense that Draco would turn to Rosie for help, if you can call that conversation asking for help. But I didn't realize that Guardians could talk to human's dad. It doesn't make sense to me if Draco could talk to humans why not just explain to them what is going on and get their help?" Runt asks.

"Well son, all Guardians could talk to humans, they just preferred not to."

"And why is that?" Claudette asks.

"Guardians have never trusted humans. They saw humans as unpredictable and untrustworthy. And looking at the history of humans led them to very rarely ever speak to humans."

Kate pats Humphrey's shoulders. "After what the rangers did to us I can't say that I blame the Guardians."

Humphrey laughs remembering the time the rangers tranquilized him and Kate. He still laughs about the whole ordeal even though it was painful and embarrassing at times. Though it helped Humphrey get the woman he loves Humphrey still doesn't trust humans.

"So why would Draco talk to Rosie then? It doesn't make any sense." Stinky asks.

"I think Draco was just curious. Maybe he saw something about Rosie that he didn't sense in other humans. From what I've heard she was a very caring human."

"Well Draco certainly didn't mind when Rosie started petting him." Runt says with a smirk, getting a grin from everyone.

"Rosie knew how to make a dog feel happy, and ands, even one as tough as Draco, couldn't resist it. I guess you can say she "tamed" him." Humphrey replies.

"I didn't think it was possible to tame a Guardian." Kate replies. "I thought that Guardians were roamers that worked only with themselves."

"They were once, many Guardians were known for their reputation for being lone wolves, never sticking around in place for too long. Draco was one, until Aleu and Anya, and I guess you can say Rosie, made him settle down."

"I guess you're right, I'm just surprised Rosie didn't freak out when she saw Draco." Runt says.

"Well most humans probably would, but Rosie was different. She sees the good in people and animals. Rosie knew that Draco wasn't going to harm her. She saw Draco for what he was, as long as there's no threat nearby, as a giant teddy bear."

Kate presses herself against Humphrey. "I see where you inherited it from."

Humphrey smiles and licks Kate's nose. "I think you'd surprised of everything that I "inherited" from Draco."

Kate giggle as she snuggles up next to Humphrey. Humphrey smiles looking down at Kate, who presses her head against Humphrey's chin. Kate is about to jump until she sees the pups about to vomit. Both Kate and Humphrey forgot that the pups are here.

"Oh, sorry pups, I guess we got carried away." Humphrey says with a smirk. "Your mother doesn't have to do much to drive me crazy, in a good way."

"You too always get carried away." Stinky says as he rolls his eyes.

"We're sorry pups, you'll understand when you're older." Kate replies.

"I'm sure you will mom, if dad will ever let me date Fleet." Claudette growls.

Humphrey glares at Claudette. "What did I tell you earlier young lady?"

"That I'm not allowed to date will I'm grandmother's age. You know I'm not going to obey that dad."

Runt rolls his eyes watching his sister and father go at each other. He's surprised Humphrey hasn't learned by now that Claudette will not listen to him, especially when it comes to Fleet.

" _I wonder if Balto went through the same thing with Aleu."_

To be continued.

* * *

So Dingo is bringing his friends home to see Draco, how will they react to seeing Draco? Rosie has also met Draco, and she loves him at first sight. Meanwhile Megaloth has something horrible planned, what is it?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	13. Another family reunion

Here we go, the next chapter of The Guardian. Sorry for taking so long to write the story but I've been a little busy lately. Plus, still going through some writers block, I hope that this is chapter is good enough for y'all.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: Another Family Reunion

Nome, Alaska 1928

"Dingo, you didn't say anything about bringing your friends." Ember growled as Dingo walked up with Fang and Jock following close behind him.

Dingo froze in his place as Ember growled at him. He'd never seen Ember bear her teeth at anyone. Even though Ember didn't have big teeth and wasn't physically big Dingo is still afraid of her. Dingo took a step back out of surprise, almost not noticing Mittens beside her.

"Uh hey sweetheart." Dingo muttered, not sure how to respond. "They caught me as I was trying to sneak out. I was hesitant to tell them and they didn't believe me about the giant wolf you mentioned last night."

"Let me guess, they want to see him too. Wouldn't take your word for me?"

"Well to be honest Ember, I still have trouble believing what you told me."

"Why do you doubt my doggie mommy?" Mittens shouted, getting the attention from everyone.

Dingo gasped when Mittens said doggie mommy, he did every time she said it. He found it funny every time she said it. By the laughter coming from Jock and Fang they both obviously thought it was funny as heck. A quick glare from Dingo quickly shut them up.

"I do believe your doggie mommy Mittens. Though I haven't seen this giant wolf for myself, I've only heard legends about them but never considered that they were real."

"They are real Dingo, I have seen one. Come with us and we'll show up." Mittens said while bouncing up and down, full of energy.

Dingo smiled watch Mittens bounce up and down. He found her absolutely adorable, the way that she acted like a dog. Dingo knew that Fang and Jock didn't see that way Ember acted like a dog, and being raised by a dog. They found it weird and unacceptable. But to Dingo . . . well, it was hardly the first time that he did something they didn't approve of.

Dingo smiled as he followed Ember and Mittens. He enjoyed being by their sides, but hid it well, at least from Mittens, but Ember easily saw it. Ember pressed her side against Dingo as they followed Mittens, who never stopped bouncing and yipping like a dog the whole way. It got annoy pretty quick for Fang and Jock.

"So, uh Ember, do you know why the giant wolf is here?" Fang asked.

Ember turned and looked at Fang. "I do not know. He just showed up at the meeting your father organized and explained that he is here to do some task, that was all he said. The others found it very weird, myself included. Though I don't want to get in his way, especially after the display he put on last night."

Dingo nearly froze in his tracks. "What do you mean by display?"

"It was amazing Dingo." Mittens squealed. "The giant wolf just appeared out of nowhere. It was as if he just walked out of the wall."

"That's because he did sweetie." Ember said patting Mittens gently on the head then turned to Dingo. "He was part of the wall then just walked out of it like and acted like it was nothing. I don't know how he did it but after seeing it I believe in magic."

Dingo looked back at Fangs and Jock, both had the same expression on their faces, not fully believing what they heard. "Do you guys realize what this means?"

"It doesn't mean anything Dingo, until we've seen it with our own eyes." Fang growled.

"Actually it does Fang, you need to go on some faith every now and then." Jock said with a low growl. "If what Ember's saying is true than it means that everything Nathan has said is true. And we considered his ramblings about the Guardians to be nothing but insanity."

"What is he talking about Dingo?" Ember asked.

"Well, the guy who runs the camp, Nathan, is constantly talking about a race of wolves called the Guardians. Everyone knows that they're real, but no one believes that they are masters of magic."

"It's a master of the spirit world Dingo. It's why Nathan believe that the Guardians were so powerful. Though he has presenting very little evidence of them, making a lot of us believe that he's crazy." Jock explained.

"Until you told me about it last night." Dingo added smiling at Ember.

"Glad that my word is enough for you Dingo."

"That's because I trust you completely." Dingo said pressing his side against Ember, making her blush.

"Why is that Dingo, surely there's something that'll make you not trust me?"

Dingo leaned in and licked Ember's cheek. "Because I really like you sweetheart."

"So, does this mean that you're going to be my doggie daddy?" Mittens squealed.

Dingo froze in his tracks. "Uh, I'm not sure what to say sweetie."

Ember nearly doubled over laughing at Dingo. The look on Dingo's face was priceless. Ember was hoping to keep her feelings quiet, but she knew that Mittens would reveal it eventually. Mittens had never been good at keeping quiet. But Ember could do without Fang and Jock's annoying laughter.

Ember softly patted Mitten's head. "Maybe someday sweetie."

X

"What is it Draco?" Sasha asked.

Draco pushed the door to the shed open with his nose and looked outside. "Someone is coming this way."

Jenna stood up slowly, rolling her eyes. "Draco, I thought you knew by now that Rosie isn't a threat. I certainly didn't hear you complaining when she rubbed your belly."

Draco smirked a little. "It's not a human Jenna. It's four dogs and a . . . kitten, by the smell of them."

Aleu jumped up not sure how to react, if Draco is thinking that they're a threat or not. "Anything else you can tell us Draco? Do they pose a threat to us? Am I and the pups going to have to run away?"

Draco shook his head. "I doubt it, one of the dogs was at the meeting last night and so was the kitten. The other three I can't tell much, only that they are not from here."

"And how can you tell all of that?" Dusty asked.

"A Guardian's senses are better than any dog or wolf. I can sense things that you can't. And from what I'm smelling one of them is related to your mate Dusty."

Balto jumped up excited. "What do you mean related?"

"He smells just like you sir. Leave me to believe that he's your son."

Balto and Jenna both jump at the mention of their son. They've kept in good contact with their children, except for Aleu, for obvious reasons, and their son Dingo, who disappeared after he was adopted. They haven't seen him since then, and both have been worried. Balto looked around hoping to find Dingo but with no success. But Balto and Jenna didn't want to give their hopes up, knowing that it most likely wasn't Dingo approaching.

"Do you think that they are here to hurt us?" Samuel asked.

"Samuel, my children are not threats." Balto growled. "If he's here than it must be for a visit."

"Papa, don't growl at my pups." Aleu shouted.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok grandpa." Samuel replied with a smile. "Just don't let it happen again or I'll bite your tail."

Draco laughed as he pushed the door open and stepped slightly outside. He stood in the opening ready for anything. Much to everyone's surprise, Anya jumped in front of Aleu, as if to guard her.

"Anya, what are you doing?" Aleu asked, shocked to see her aunt guarding her.

"Draco and I worked out a little strategy earlier to protect you. He is the main force, the protector, throwing himself at anything that comes to get you. But if anyone gets past him, that's where I come in, I'm your last line."

"But wouldn't you have to be just as strong as Draco to be able to protect my mother?" Sasha asked.

"I'm very close Sasha, your grandmother, even though she's a spirit, taught me everything she knew about the spirit world, and she was a very powerful shaman. Thanks to her training, when it comes to the spirit world I'm just as powerful as a Guardian, I'm just not as strong as well." Anya smiled at Balto. "And I am much stronger than your father . . . he's just faster than I am. So unless it's Megaloth coming through those doors we're fine. Plus, I'm sure that Balto and Jenna can put up a fight."

Jenna shrugged her shoulders while giving Anya a suspicious look. "Well, I don't want to say anything but in my current state I don't think I'd put up much of a fight."

"What are you talking about mom?" Kodi asked.

Jenna turned and smiled at Balto. "I'll tell you later, after we figure out what our visitors are up to."

Balto looked at Jenna confused. "Ok Jenna, I hope it's nothing serious."

Draco smiled, knowing what Balto's reaction will be when he found out what Jenna was hiding. He could smell something that Balto couldn't. Why Jenna was hiding it confused Draco about though he did understand her reasons a bit. That wasn't the time to reveal it to him, but either way he'll find out sooner or later.

"So, who is it Draco?" Kodi asked.

Draco squinted through the wind and snow to see the group coming towards them. "Stay here, I'm going to confront them."

Draco slowly stepped out till only his tail was still in the doorway. He kept a close eye on the approaching group as they came within view. Thanks to the wind and snow the dogs didn't see Draco until they were nearly right in front of him.

The dogs stopped, jaws dropped right in front of him. Draco immediately recognized the female and kitten from last night, they seemed nearly as surprised as they were last night. They still stared at him as if he was a giant, which compared to them he was. The kitten was about the size of his paw, if he wanted do Draco could smash her with by lightly stepping on the kitten.

Draco stepped forward and looked them down. "Who are you want what are you doing here?"

The kitten stepped forward hissing at Draco. "You know who we are big wolf. We were at the meeting last night."

"I was talking to the three behind you. I don't know who you are but I smell distrust amongst you. Why should I trust three dogs I don't know?"

"Draco calm down." Jenna shouted as she jumped in front of Draco. "This is our son Dingo."

Draco looked down at Jenna. "I knew he was your son, didn't realize it was your long lost son."

Dingo's jaw dropped. "Hey, I'm not a long lost son."

Jenna suddenly ran at Dingo and tackled him as Balto ran past Draco. Balto and Draco couldn't help but laugh as Jenna licked her son's cheeks like crazy. Dingo tried to fight back but Jenna held him down, her tongue going crazy on his cheeks. Fang and Jock started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah Dingo, I didn't know that you were mama's boy." Fang laughed.

"Mom, do you have to embarrass me?" Dingo groaned.

"Your mother hasn't seen you in over a year son. Let her have this." Balto said with a smirk, he was trying to hide his laughter but failing. "Trust me son there's no escaping it."

Dingo rolled his eyes as he slowly stood up, shaking off Jenna. "I haven't been lost mom, my owner just keeps me busy, plus he's moved around a lot."

"Well at least he finally brought you back son." Balto said as he embraced his son.

Dingo smiled as he embraced his father. His father doesn't show the same emotionally connection as his mother but Dingo still enjoyed it. He's missed his parents so much over the past year.

"Your owner had better treat you with nothing but love Dingo, or I'll murder him." Jenna growled.

Jock smirked loudly getting attention from everyone. "Yeah good luck with that. That man is a beast, only the overprotective super wolf over there could kill him."

Balto rolled his eyes. "Obviously you've never seen a ticked off mother before."

Jenna growled. "He's obviously never seen me furious."

"I don't even want to see her furious and I'm twice her size." Draco said getting the look from everyone.

"Ok, didn't think you were afraid of me." Jenna said smiling sarcastically then turned back to Dingo. "Where have you been?"

"That's classified Dingo." Fang shouted. "You know that we're not supposed to talk to anyone about our mission."

Dingo growled at Fang. "We're animals Fang, we can't talk to humans. There's nothing we can do if I tell my family."

"Uh Dingo, the super wolf here could." Jock responded. "Besides, I want to know more about him."

"After my son tells me where he's been." Jenna roared and then turned to his Dingo. "Now please son, tell us where you've been."

"All over the place, my master and his group took us all over the place. I never cared where he took us, never asked. The master never liked to mention the names of the places we visited. My owner works for a man many of us dogs and wolves consider crazy. I'm not sure what he was trying to do but a lot of it was secret work. I guess you could consider it something of a mercenary group, except that no one was paying him."

"Your owner and master don't sound like they were good guys." Balto said."

"Well most of the guys are good men. The problem is they are loyal to a man who has questionable motives, especially with the organization he works for."

"Wait son, even your owner's master answers to someone?" Jenna asked. "From the way you're putting it, sounds like the people you work with are monsters. I mean, what are they even doing?"

"I wish I could say but I don't fully understand it. The organization we work for have been silently manipulating history for centuries, I'm not sure if it's for good or evil. I've seen them deal with the weapons and things I would consider magical."

Draco stepped forward. "But what are you doing now?"

Dingo shrugged his shoulders. "Some kind of weapon. I was there when my master received his orders for a man named Ra's al Ghul."

"Dingo, stop right there. That is enough." Fang growled as he jumped in front of Dingo. "You've already said too much."

Draco smiled as he pushed Fang aside like nothing. "You don't have to say anything else. You already told me everything I need to know."

"Great Dingo, you're good a giving away secrets."

"He didn't need to, I already knew everything." Draco replied with a smile. "I scouted the area out before looking for Aleu. I know exactly who you work for and what you're up to. I and must say . . . I appreciate the help."

"What are you talking about Draco?" Balto asked very confused.

"I'll explain later Balto." Draco replied then turned back to Dingo. "My race knows all about the organization your master works for. I remember when I was a pup my clan's shaman told me everything."

"Then that means that you're the one our master is here to fight." Fang shouted bearing his teeth at Draco.

Draco just laughed, not intimidated at all by Fang or the others. "No, there is another. He's one of the reasons I'm here. Take me too him so I can explain everything."

"Wait, you want us to take you to our master?" Dingo shouted shocked. "You're a wolf, how can you explain everything to our master?"

"Trust me son, this guy has many abilities, one of them is talking to humans. I've seen him speak to Rosie with my own eyes." Jenna replied.

Dingo gasped, unsure whether to believe his mother or not. He's never doubted her before, though he hasn't seen his mother in over a year. Looking at Draco at that moment and realizing everything his master so far was true was not helping.

"Ok, are you sure you want to come and visit with our master? We can't be certain that no one else will attack you." Dingo said.

"They wouldn't be the first to try. Just take me there as quickly as possible. Any help you can give me would be greatly appreciated."

"Uh I don't think we can do that." Jock stuttered, still in shock. "I'm still trying to comprehend that you actually exist, and that you want to talk to our leader. This is just too much for me."

Draco smirked. "I knew it would be. It usually is whenever people see me. But whether you believe this or not, I still need to speak with your master. And walking right into your camp would probably not go to well by myself."

"Obviously, you'd be attacked and killed instantly." Fang shouted with a laugh.

"HEY, NO ONE CAN KILL DRACO!" Sasha shouted.

All eyes fell upon little Sasha standing behind Draco. Everyone stared at her not sure how to take the uproar from such a small puppy. Dingo looked at Sasha immediately realizing his connection to her. The family eyes are common in the family, which he and his siblings got from Balto.

"I believe her." Dingo said with a smirk.

"Smart wolfdog, now if you excuse me, I got business to attend to and I don't care if y'all come with me or not."

Jenna let out a low growl. "Draco, this just seems way to strange for me. I'm trying to comprehend your reasoning to just leave us to go to Dingo's master after just meeting him. It makes no sense to me."

"Let me explain it to you this way Jenna. I knew that Dingo's owners were there, and that just walking into the camp immediately would only cause problems. Plus, I had other matters to think about, like finding Aleu for starters. Aleu's protection comes first, and training her is second. I knew I would need allies to face Megaloth and his pack, but not before I find Aleu. Now I got the opportunity for some much needed allies and I don't plan to waste it."

Dingo looked at Draco confused. "What do you mean protect Aleu? What danger is she in from this Megaloth?"

"It's difficult to explain son." Jenna answers, still trying to wrap her head around the whole thing. "Draco can explain everything."

"Not while he's gone he can't." Anya shouted as she walked out of the shed.

"Uh, who are you?" Dingo asked.

"Should be obvious who I am nephew." Anya laughed at the younger wolfdog, then turned to Jenna. "I can protect Aleu while Draco's gone. He'll only be gone for a short while. Besides we owe you a chance at a family reunion, and an explanation."

"Ok, this is getting really weird for me. One minute I'm looking at a wolf race that many consider not to exist, and the next finding out I have an aunt. On top of that discovering that there's something mystical going on here."

"You have no idea son." Balto said with a smirk. "It's going to take a while to explain everything. You'd better come in and get acquainted with the family again."

"Can I come to?" Mittens squealed in excitement getting the attention of everyone.

"I'm not sure about that Mittens, this is a family matter." Balto replied.

"Uh we practically family to your son." Ember shouted.

All eyes turned to Ember, especially Balto. "Ok, I guess we'll talk about that in a bit."

"Yes we will, while we're getting reunited with each other." Jenna added and motioned for Dingo to follow her inside.

As everyone else walks inside the shed, Balto turned to Draco while he started walking away. "I hope you know what you're doing Draco. These humans don't sound like people I trust."

"I don't trust humans Balto . . . period, but it's not like I have much of a choice at this point. I'd like to make as many allies as I can before facing Megaloth. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Good, don't leave us on our own for long."

"I won't, a Guardian never abandons those he's sworn to protect."

Anya walked up and pressed her muzzle to the underside of Draco's face. "Please get back soon Draco, I'll be lonely without you."

Draco smiled as he looked down at Anya and lightly brushed her nose with his muzzle. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'd hate for you to be lonely."

Anya leaned up and licked Draco's cheek. The sudden gesture caught Draco off guard. He didn't expect her to lick him, especially when people could see them. It didn't help Draco that he could see Balto standing behind Anya, watching them.

Draco turned and walked away smiling, his mind running a hundred miles an hour. He suspected that Anya would have feelings for him but for her to show it so soon caught him off guard. She's been very friendly to him, friendlier than what Draco suspected her to be. He didn't realize it at first that she was flirting with him, just recently actually. Draco still found it a little weird that a woman two years older than him was attracted to him. As much as Draco is attracted to Anya he hoped that Aleu wouldn't jealous be jealous.

Anya watched Draco walked away, trying not to stare at his muscles. Looking at his muscles almost always nearly made Anya drool. Thankfully Draco was as smart and as wise as he was muscular. He just wasn't very social, made him difficult to talk to, and nearly impossible to talk to about his emotions. But Anya was still working with Draco to express his emotions better.

"You'd better hope that your niece didn't see that." Balto said as he walked up behind Anya. "You know that Aleu has feelings for Draco, she just doesn't show it."

"Oh, I know, I just don't care that much. You know I've never been one to hide my feelings, even when we were pups. I'm certainly not going to hide it from Aleu." Anya said with a smirk. "But I also know that based on the surge Draco is destined to end up with Aleu as well. Maybe seeing me with Draco will give her the confidence to finally make a move with him."

X

Yukon yawned as he stepped outside the vet clinic. After a long day of assisting his owner at the clinic Yukon needs to relax. After the meeting the previous night Yukon has seen three dogs come into the clinic asking him if they were suffering from hallucinations. Yukon didn't blame them one bit, he's still trying to wrap his head around a giant wolf. Definitely made Yukon's day more interesting than usual. At the clinic Yukon usually just stood around trying to keep the other dogs calm while his owner treated them, which thanks to Nome's size there wasn't a lot of business.

Yukon was there at the meeting, sitting near the back of the mill, when Draco showed himself. Like all the other dogs, Yukon was not happy about being called to a meeting so late at night, even though he deeply respected Balto. And just like the others, Yukon freaked out seeing Draco appear out of nowhere.

"Alright Yukon, I'm closing down the clinic for the night. Stand guard tonight and I promise you a big steak in the morning."

Yukon jumps up and down at the mention of steak. Being the pet of a veterinarian has its benefits. Yukon would do anything for a steak.

"Calm down big boy or you won't get any steak."

Yukon immediately calmed down. He knew to listen to his master when steak was involved. It wouldn't be the first time that his master has denied him steak. Yukon sat down his tail wagging.

"Good boy." Yukon's owner pulls a treat out. "Here boy, something to tie you over. And I left some in the clinic."

Yukon jumps as his master tosses the treat, catching it in his mouth. He immediately goes to work devouring the rawhide bone. The rest of the world becomes a blur as Yukon goes to work on his treat.

" _I wonder if my master would be kind if he knew the truth about my heritage._ " Yukon thinks as he chewed at his bone.

Yukon had been curious about his master's love for him ever since he found out that Balto was half wolf. Balto and Jenna told him not too longer after Aleu went with the wolf pack. Yukon took it better than most of his siblings. Thankfully he, along with the majority of his siblings, all except Aleu, looked like Huskies, so humans haven't been suspicious of him.

" _Whatever, it doesn't matter. How is my master going to find out anyway?_

Yukon suddenly heard something moving around the corner. His ears perked up as he heard the crunching of snow in the alley. Yukon froze, his jaws still on the rawhide, slowly raised his head looking around.

"What the heck was that?" Yukon said to himself as he stood up, still holding the rawhide.

Yukon slowly walked around the edge of the clinic into the alley. He slowly peered into the alley seeing nothing at first. Just as Yukon was about to walk away he saw movement in her peripheral vision. Yukon concentrated and nearly fainted when he saw what was in walking in front of him.

Barely even ten yards away stood the largest she – wolf Yukon had ever seen. Even though it was dark Yukon could make her out in the shadows. Yukon gasped at the sight of her, not sure what the she – wolf would do.

"Who are you?" Yukon shouted.

The female turned around and looked at Yukon. He could tell that she was looking him over, sizing him up. It didn't take Yukon much to know that he's no threat to the she-wolf, and could tell that she knew it. Though Yukon was bigger than most huskies this she-wolf was twice his size.

The she-wolf slowly approached Yukon, giving him a deep, angry glare. Yukon remained frozen in his spot as she made her way to her. In a few steps Yukon is looking nearly straight up at the she-wolf as she stopped barely a foot away from him.

Yukon found her terrifying to look at, mostly because of her size and muscles. The she – wolf stood at least a head taller than her, possibly a few inches shorter than Draco. Her jaws were shaped similar to Draco's, leading Yukon to believe that she's the same race as him. The she - wolf's fangs were long and appeared to be sharp enough to rip through metal. Her claws were easily three inches long and seemed to be just as sharp as her teeth. Yukon couldn't help but look at the she-wolf's muscles, which would put a malamute or mastiff look small. The she – wolf looked like she could pull a sled loaded down with medicine and supplies on her own.

But as Yukon looked at the massive she – wolf, he didn't feel any fear. Instead of being frozen with fear Yukon felt something different about her, as if he was being drawn to her. Despite her size and fear looking appearance Yukon thought that she was actually kind of beautiful. Yukon didn't know it had something to do with the coloration of her brown fur or her sapphire eyes, but he was strangely attracted to her. Though by looking in her eyes Yukon wasn't sure how she felt. The she – wolf hadn't said a word or made any movement towards him.

Yukon decided to make the first move, hoping she didn't decide to attack him. He dropped the rawhide and slid it to the she – wolf. The she – wolf looked down at Yukon a little confused at first, but smiles after a moment. She lowered her head down and picked up the rawhide bone.

"Thank you, I'll enjoy this later." The she-wolf said in a deep but soothing voice.

Yukon remained quiet as the giant she – wolf walked away. He didn't take his eyes off her, his gaze fixed on her hips and tail swinging back and forth as she walks away. If Yukon didn't know any better he could swear that she was flaunting herself in front of him. Yukon was so hypnotized by the she – wolf's swinging tail that he almost missed a certain, very strong, musky smell in the air. Just getting a hint of it nearly drove him crazy. Yukon identified the smell almost immediately, it's something that he's smelled plenty of times by females who came by the clinic.

" _Oh my goodness, I'd hate to meet the male that can mount that._ " Yukon thought, but deep down wished that male could be him.

* * *

Jasper Park, Canada, Present

"Ok dad, that was confusing?" Stinky says.

"Me too dad, Draco trusting dogs he's never seen before just sounds suspicious to me." Claudette adds.

Humphrey shrugs his shoulders. "I don't blame you there pups, Draco pretty much agreed to go to Dingo's masters without any convincing from Dingo. Plus, he didn't give much of a reason why, or even who they are."

"Draco is full of mystery, I always feel like he's hiding something." Runt responds.

"Maybe Draco believes in a need to know basis." Kate replies to Runt. "Draco has told Aleu and her family pretty much everything he knows up to this point. Maybe he believed that they were never going to help him, or something like that."

"Draco can do a lot of things but predicting the future is not one of them. He knew who they were but believed that they could either help or destroy him." Humphrey explains. "I know it sounds confusing but Draco really wants them as an ally, or to at least know what they are up to. But when you think about Draco is really risking his life in this matter."

"How is that dad?" Claudette asks.

"Because Dingo's masters can attack him as soon as he walks into the base. Though they know what the Guardians are capable of, and what side their on, it's always possible they'll see him as a threat."

"If you say so dad, it just sounds suspicious to all of us."

"I know it does Claudette, just trust it, everything will be explained in a bit."

"One thing you have to understand about Draco pups is that prior to protecting Aleu he's had very little social interaction." Kate adds, the pups all looking at her a little confused. "Draco has been alone pretty much all of his life, prior to meet Aleu. The only people he had to socialize with were spirits and dead people. Think about it for a minute, while Draco was powerful, being alone for so long he's kind of a sociopath, in a manner of speaking."

"Oh I get it now mom, for someone like Draco, who's had no social interaction in two and a half years, and putting them in a social situation. That does not sound like a good idea." Runt shouts.

"Well that's what Anya was trying to do with Draco, make him more sociable." Humphrey responds. "She wanted to make Draco friendlier and not such a social wreck. It took her while but she succeeded."

"Flirting with him apparently helped." Claudette says with a smirk.

"Believe me Claudette, that always works." Kate says with a wink. "Especially on your father."

Humphrey glares at Kate. "I think that's a little too much information honey. Remember the pups are here"

"I know honey. That's why I said it." Kate says, smiling at Humphrey.

"Oh come on, can you two get a room . . . again." Stinky shouts.

"No, you three can leave and not disturb us." Humphrey growls.

Runt rolls his eyes. "Can't you wait till your done telling the story dad. I want to know who that giant wolf was Yukon met."

Humphrey sighs as Kate backs away. "Fine, I'll continue this story, I know you guys are just dying to know who she is. Nowhere near as shocked as Draco was when he found out."

To be continued.

* * *

Do Dingo, Jock, and Fang have seen Draco, and are having trouble admitting his existence, even though he's standing right in front of them. As they were talking Draco decided to go back to their base an talk to their letter. Meanwhile Dingo is happy to be reunited with his family. Across the town a new wolf has arrived, is she here to cause trouble or help?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	14. A New Guardian

Here we go finally, the next chapter of The Guardian. Sorry, it took me so long to update it but I've been a little busy lately.

I apologize for the mistakes in this chapter, and if things don't make sense. I'm still trying to work through my writers block, thankfully it's getting better.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 13: Another Guardian

Nome, Alaska, 1928

Nathan nearly jumped out of his chair as Man-Beast burst into the room. He growled as he looked up from his desk to see Man-Beast panting heavily. Whatever reason Man-Beast had to have disturbed him from his important work had better be important.

"What is it Man-beast?" Nathan growled without looking up from his desk. "Y'all had better be making progress on the cannon."

Man-beast rubbed the back of his head. "Well sir, there is a . . . problem at the gate. Turns out that was you were saying about the giant wolves is true."

Nathan quickly looked up at Man-Beast half glaring angrily at him. He knew that many of his men thought he was lying about the Guardians, but to hear his second in command say it infuriates him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Long story short, the guards spotted a giant wolf walking towards our camp with two of our wolves. The guards nearly shot it on sight. The dogs and wolves charged but suddenly froze, as if out of fear. They're refusing to attack him."

Nathan almost jumped out of his chair. "Please tell me the men haven't shot at him."

"No sir, they were too stunned to shoot. Thankfully the wolf has presented himself as a threat. He's just standing at the gate . . . I guess waiting for us to let him in."

"Then let him in." Nathan growled as he jumped up from behind his desk. "Make sure none of the men shoot him, or they'll answer to me."

Nathan ran as fast as he could out of the building only to freeze as soon as he exited the building. Right in front of him was the largest white wolf he's ever seen. Everyone, both man, wolf and dog, parted way as the giant wolf walked by them. Nathan hardly knew what to do as the giant wolf walked up to him.

The giant wolf glared at Nathan, his eyes occasionally darting around accessing the others as threats. Though the wolf was alone, and surrounded by dozens of humans, wolves, and dogs, it was clear to Nathan that he didn't think of them as a threat. Nathan could almost see the power emitting from the wolf, as if his muscles, teeth, and claws were not enough.

"Are you the leader?" The giant wolf asked Nathan.

Everyone gasps as the giant wolf suddenly talk, except Nathan. The sight of a talking wolf was beyond understanding for many of them. Though to many the sight of a giant wolf was too much. The only one who wasn't shocked to see it was Nathan, though it appeared that even he was shocked to see one, though he knew they existed.

"Yes, I am, and just who may I ask are you?"

"The name is Draco, and to my knowledge I am one of the last Guardians."

Nathan gasped, along with everyone else. "Are you telling me you're one of the last of the Guardians?"

Draco nodded. "Unfortunately, I have not seen another Guardian in two and a half years, not since my pack was destroyed."

"You're pack . . . was destroyed? I thought that destroying a Guardian pack was impossible."

"So, did we, until one of our own betrayed us." Draco replied then noticed the Guardian skull in the window, glowing brightly. "That's why your skull hasn't been glowing very much lately. And please tell your men to lower their rifles, they won't be needing them."

Nathan looked around noticing that several of his men had their rifles pointed at Draco, many looking like they were about to shoot him. Much to Nathan's surprise Nathan didn't look worried at all, almost as if he could go on the offensive and there was nothing they could do to stop him. If what the legends say about the Guardians are true then Draco probably could. Nathan waves his hands signaling for his men to settle down.

"Why did you come here Draco?" Nathan asked, trying to get straight to the point.

"I think you know Nathan, someone has to protect the descendant from Megaloth." Draco replied with a smirk. "Same reason that you are here. The League of Assassins had to send someone. I've never heard of them sending mercenaries to do their dirty work."

Nathan smiled hearing Draco mention the League of Assassins. Very few people knew of their existence, though Nathan was aware that the Guardians knew of the League's existence, having worked together in the past to stop Fenrir. Though the Guardians have found the League's other actions very questionable, and as a result have only cooperated with them to fight Fenrir.

"My men are mercenaries, I am the only member here." Nathan replied with a growl. "Though it doesn't look like you need our help. In the past, all of Fenrir's minions have been wolves, and we haven't seen any signs of distress."

Draco shook his head. "That's because Fenrir's chosen one is a Guardian, one of us that he could corrupt."

Nathan gasped. "He corrupted a Guardian, I didn't even think such a thing was possible."

"Unfortunately, it is, and he has a whole pack at his command. Thankfully they are just wolves."

Draco glanced around at the audience surrounding them. No one had said a word other than Nathan since Draco walked into the base. Most still look like they're trying to comprehend a giant wolf standing in front of them, let alone believe what Nathan had been saying was true. Draco wasn't sure if it was fear or disbelief that kept them at bay.

So far, the conversation had been between just Draco and Nathan with everyone else just sitting back and listening. Draco would prefer it that way, not wanting to spend more time there than he had to, wanting to get back to protecting Aleu as quickly as possible. Having to explain everything to Nathan seemed like a waste of time, but Draco needed his help.

"If what you're saying is true than we got our work cut out for us." Nathan said.

"You have no idea my friend." Draco replied with a sigh. "This Guardian, if you want to call him that, is beyond powerful, thanks to power and guidance given to him by Fenrir. I hope you got plans besides bringing a bunch of wolves, dogs, and mercenaries with you."

"I do, hopefully a plan to end this once and for. What do you think we're building here?"

Draco looked around spotting large machinery components lying around the base. "If I had to guess I'd say some kind of weapon."

Nathan laughed. "A weapon that'll change the world. It's what Ra's al Ghaul sent me to build. Once it's completed, we can solve the problem once and for all."

Draco shook his head. "Typical human response, blowing something up to solve a problem."

"It always works Draco, how can there be a problem if the problem itself is eradicated?"

"You got a point there, but only as a last resort."

"To keep Fenrir at bay everything is necessary. You Guardians should know that out of all people. And since we're dealing with a pack, the weapon is perfect for this situation."

"You're going to just kill the whole pack with some weapon?" Draco gasped.

"And you weren't going to do that? How else are you going to stop them?"

Draco growled softly, enough for the others to raise their rifles. "I was just going to stop destroy Megaloth, not the pack he's controlling. Most of them are just mindless wolves and dogs he's controlling like zombies."

"Uh, is Megaloth controlling them through the injury method?"

Draco reluctantly nodded. "Yes, unfortunately, Megaloth fatally wounds wolves then fixes them with some kind of controlling element that Fenrir taught him."

Nathan sighed. "Then you know what killing Megaloth will do. The way I see it we don't have a choice. I don't like it but to keep Fenrir at bay the League will do anything. I hope that you are willing to do the same."

A low growl escaped Draco's throat. "A Guardian only kills as a last resort. If there's a way to protect the chosen one without having to kill innocent wolves and dogs I'll do it. But to do that I'll need your help keeping us safe, but only as a last resort."

"We'll see big guy. Step into my office, you and I got some things to discuss."

X

"ALEU, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Jenna sighed as she walked through the woods, starting to get frustrated. Aleu has always been a troublesome and independent child. She gave Jenna and a lot of headaches when she was a pup. Apparently thinks haven't changed much, even after she grew up.

Shortly after Draco left for some strange reason to go talk to Dingo's owner, Aleu snuck out of the shed. She left without saying a word to anyone, and no one noticed for a few minutes until Anya realized she was gone. Anya freaked out for a moment, before Jenna calmed her down. Jenna had to convince Anya not to go after Aleu, knowing that Anya was the last person that Aleu should be speaking too.

Jenna walked through the trees to see Aleu sitting at the edge looking frustrated. Even from this distance she could see that Aleu was confused, trying to think things out. At first, Jenna's instincts told Jenna to leave Aleu alone, she looked like she needed to be alone, but her motherly instincts, which were never wrong, told her differently.

Jenna cautiously approached Aleu, not wanting to scare or upset her. Aleu had always been delicate at times when it came to her emotions. She had always been a little unpredictable. Jenna didn't want to say something that upset Aleu, though she knew that what Aleu was thinking about was certainly going to cause her frustration at the very least.

"What's wrong Aleu?" Jenna asked.

Aleu sighed as she looked up at her mother. "I'm just thinking about my options with Draco. I know that Anya was just messing with me when she licked Draco in front of us but . . . it worked."

"Aleu, are you seriously jealous of Draco and Anya?"

"Unfortunately, mom, yes, I am. I don't know why I'm attracted to Draco but I am. I know it's more than a physical attraction, despite Draco being the epitome for an attractive mate, but he's also very caring and compassionate. Plus, he's very good with Sasha and Samuel, which to me says a lot."

Jenna couldn't help but smile, knowing that what Aleu said was true. As much as Jenna hated to admit it, she found Draco very attractive. Draco's sheer size and muscles alone made him a desirable male. But Jenna knew from experience that looks were not everything, after her experience with Steele. Fortunately, Draco's personality was a lot like her mates, very caring and compassionate, willing to help anyone in need.

" _If I wasn't already mates with Balto I'd probably be flirting with Draco._ " Jenna thought with a smile.

"You see mama, I really like Draco but the problem is I don't think I'm ready to try anything with him. I lost my mate barely a week ago, to move on so soon feels like I'm cheating him." Aleu said with a sigh.

Jenna patted Aleu on the back. "I'm not going to pretend to know how you feel Aleu, but you do have a point. You should have some time to grieve the passing of your mate. At least Draco isn't hitting on you, he's giving you space, in a manner of speaking. He's actually been kind and respectful to you about it."

"But you still don't approve of him. I can see it in your face mom."

"Well you have to admit he's a bit socially awkward. But I guess after being alone for most of his life, with only spirits to accompany him, what do you expect. I'm afraid he might snap if something drastic happens."

Aleu rolled her eyes. "I'm not too worried about that. Draco may not be socially adept but he's a good wolf, and he's great with the pups, which to me is what really matters."

"I can see that, and it helps me that Draco is honorable. But you know that I'm not comfortable with the idea of you and Anya sharing a mate. That is just too awkward if you ask me."

"I know mama, how do you think I feel about the idea. I'm not a fan of sharing Draco, though he's got such a big heart that one woman would have problems containing it. But the thought of sharing him with my own fresh and blood aunt . . . let's just say that seems really awkward to me."

"I can only imagine how you feel sweetie. I've seen how your aunt is with Draco, I think she's serious about her feelings for Draco, and trying to awaken your feelings toward him at the same time. I can't say that I approve of her doing that." Jenna replied with a sigh.

"I know mom, half the time I think she's just toying with me. I certainly know that Draco enjoys it, he may hide it but I can see it in his eyes." Aleu responded with a small growl. "But

"I'm not toying with you Aleu." Anya shouted as she walked out of the bushes behind Aleu and Jenna, making them jump at her sudden appearance. "You're my niece, I would never mess with your emotions like that."

Jenna growled as Anya approached. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a free country, I'm free to roam around wherever I want." Anya said with a sarcastic smile. "But yes, I was kind of following you, someone has to look after you."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need you looking after me." Aleu said with a slight growl.

Anya rolled her eyes. "Yeah . . . sure you are. You still never protection from Megaloth's minions."

"I think I can handle them, thanks to Draco's training."

Anya nearly rolled over laughing. "You think that after one day of training that you're ready to face Megaloth's minion? That's a lot of pride in someone so small."

As much as Aleu hated to admit it what Anya said is true. She is a little small compared to other wolves, though she's normal size for a husky. Aleu must look up a little to look Anya in the eyes. And Anya was much bigger muscular wise than Aleu as well. Aleu would even admit, to herself and no one else, that Anya was the perfect mate for anyone . . . even Draco. They had the same lone wolf personality, both were very powerful, and seemed to get along perfectly.

As Aleu thought about it she had a lot in common with Anya and Draco. All three of them were lone wolves. Anya having grown up on her own, with only Aniu's spirit to keep her company. While Aleu had company of her parents, Muk and Luk, and Boris, she always felt alone, the bad thing about being different from everyone around her. Meanwhile Draco, after losing his whole pack, had no one around him but the spirits to keep him company. Aleu couldn't help but think maybe that's why the three of them got along so well . . . at times.

"I got to ask Anya, why are you being so open with your feelings towards Draco, after what he said about the two of us?"

"I'm not holding back my feelings for him. I really do care for him. After you've been alone for a long as I have, holding back your feelings around others is not a concept that I recognize. The only reason I'm holding back at all is because there are pups around." Anya replied. "But I'm almost kind of trying to make you jealous, to make you address your feelings with Draco. You've been mopping over your mate for fall too long. I know exactly how you feel, remember I lost my mate."

"But you didn't have pups with your mate." Aleu shouted back.

"She's got a point there Anya. You've never had pups before. The emotional strain Aleu's feeling is much worse, given she has to comfort the pups." Jenna added.

"I'm very well aware of that. Aleu . . . I am sorry for the loss of your mate, but if you're ever going to be happy than you need to move on." Anya replied with a sigh. "I am sorry if I caused you any heart ache with Draco, I haven't been a good aunt to you. Hopefully I can change that soon, and open your heart to Draco."

"I don't know if I can do that Anya. I'll admit I like Draco, maybe even love him, but I'm going to need time of sharing him, which I am not open to right now."

Anya shrugged her shoulders. "We'll see, maybe we can change that. But for now . . . whoever gets Draco first wins."

A grin formed on Aleu's face. "I'm game for that."

Jenna rolled her eyes in frustration. She's seen females fight over males before but it's never been friendly, definitely not like Aleu and Anya. Jenna could swear that they just agreed to fight each other for Draco's attention. Jenna had a feeling that it wasn't going to end well, never seeing it actually work out, despite both females getting pregnant. As much as Jenna hated the idea of Draco mating with her daughter and Balto's sister at the same time, she hoped that it would work out.

Anya's ears suddenly perked up as she heard someone approaching. She tilted her heard towards the sound, which seemed to be a small group sneaking up on them.

"What is it Anya?" Jenna asked when Anya started growling.

"We got company." Anya answered as she sniffed the air. "And not the friendly kind."

"Are you sure about that Anya?" Aleu asked.

Just as Aleu finished speaking six wolves walked out of the woods behind them. Anya jumped in front of Aleu and Jenna bearing her fangs. The wolves just laughed at Anya as they tried to circle around her.

"Well, well, look like we got here." The lead wolf said with a perverted grin. "Megaloth's trophy and two beautiful mutts right for the picking."

"Yeah boss, this is the easiest assignment we've had yet."

"And the most "rewarding" to." A wolf shouted eyeing Jenna. "The husky looks fragile but I bet she can handle all of us."

"Yeah, by the time we're done she'll be addicted to being laid bare." A hyper wolf shouted.

"I prefer they put up a fight, that brown wolf looks like she'll be frisky, fighting until till end, just the way I like them."

Jenna and Aleu's spine shivered listening to the wolves talk to about them. They didn't need to be geniuses to know what the wolves had planned for them. Aleu and Jenna back up behind Anya who remained as cool as ice.

"Anya how are you so calm?" Aleu whispered.

"Not the first a couple of perverts have come at me. These guys had better be ready for a fight, I've handled worse than these morons." Anya growled, bearing her teeth at the wolves. "Don't worry Aleu, these idiots aren't getting anywhere near you."

Before Anya could make a move a large, brown blur sprinting out of the forest. Anya gasped as she made out a giant wolf, almost as big as Draco, charge the lead wolf, grab him by the throat, and swing him around, breaking his neck with ease. The other wolves jumped back seeing their leader get tossed around so easy.

Nice her jaws covered in blood, stood before them and the wolves like a protective mother. They were terrified of her sudden appearance, let alone seeing her kill a wolf so suddenly and with such ease. Though looking at her they all knew that from her size that she was a Guardian.

"Go home now." The giant she-wolf growled. "Is following Megaloth really worth dying for?"

The wolves looked back and forth at each other. "Uh it will, considering if we don't follow his orders he'll hunt us down and kill us."

"You'll die if you stay here, I promise you that. I don't want to kill you in front of these dogs." The wolves back away as the female wolf walked towards them.

A wolf stepped up to the female wolf. "We're not running, Megaloth scares us a hell of a lot more than you."

The female wolf shook her head then looks at Aleu, Anya, and Jenna. "Please close your eyes, I don't want you to see this."

Aleu and Jenna covered their eyes with their paws and moments later heard sounds of bloody screams, flesh tearing, and bones breaking. Aleu's spines shudder as her ears picked up on the wolves screaming in pain in what she could only guess was the she – wolf destroying them. Aleu knew that the she-wolf would destroy them but not in such a gruesome way.

"Ok, you can open your eyes."

Aleu and Jenna opened their eyes and what they saw horrified them. The wolves laid before them, their bodies torn to pieces, covered in blood, and what Aleu could guess were their insides lying all over the place. One wolf's body was even impaled on a tree branch, ten feet in the air. One body near the foot of the she – wolf had his skull crushed flat. Another was torn in two, his two halves a good distance away from each other.

Aleu fought back vomit while Jenna was less successful. Neither of them had ever seen anything like this. If Aleu and Jenna didn't know any better they'd say that a demon did this. What horrified Aleu and Jenna almost as much as seeing the wolves body torn and broken was the she – wolves emotionless expression.

Aleu looked at Anya and quickly realizes that she didn't close her eyes and saw everything. The shocked and horrified look on Anya's faced told her that. If Aleu could guess from the bodies what happened, she didn't blame Anya from being horrified.

Jenna slowly approached the giant female, a little horrified at the sight the blood on her. "Who are you?"

The giant she-wolf walked up to Jenna, towering over her. "I am Sabrina, a fellow Guardian, here to protect your daughter."

"Wait, I thought that Draco was the last Guardian." Aleu shouted.

"Ah I knew there was another Guardian here. Now you got two here to protect you. He'd better be nearby or someplace important to leave you out in the open like this."

Jenna rolled her eyes and thought. " _Oh great, another socially inadequate Guardian, like we need another one of those."_

* * *

Jasper Park, Canada, Present

"I didn't think that there were any more Guardians?" Runt exclaims.

"Well that is kind of true, Megaloth was certainly effective in exterminating the Guardians. He traveled across the globe killing every Guardian he came across." Humphrey explains with a sigh. "With the power Fenrir gave him Megaloth was able to catch the other Guardian packs off guard and destroy them. I know he was successful in eliminating all the packs in North and South America and Europe. To my knowledge very few survived in Africa, but Megaloth never visited Australia, though there were very few of them there anyway."

"So I'm guessing she's from a place called Australia then?" Claudette asks, having ever heard of Australia.

"That's what I was told, though no one today seems to know where Sabrina is from. She preferred to keep it a secret, apparently trying to bury her pack's destruction behind her. I believe that she was from north Africa, given Megaloth spent some time there hunting down Guardian packs. And from what I was told she had sand brown fur which was common amongst Guardians in Africa."

"I bet in Alaska she really stuck out." Stinky says with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, she stuck out like a sore paw in a snow storm. But from the way my father told me, very few Guardians had the fighting skills she did. Plus, she had some talent with manipulation, especially males."

"Eh, males are not hard to manipulate." Kate jokes looking at Humphrey. "I have no problem controlling you."

Humphrey laughs. "Yeah that is true. But that's only because I love you and I think you're the sexiest she-wolf alive."

"Get a cave you two." Claudette shouts.

Kate glares at Claudette then smiles at Humphrey. "We will, once you're done telling story."

Humphrey grins and licks Kate's nose. "I look forward to it Kate. I'll try to keep the story moving faster, which with Sabrina around, won't be easy."

"So, is a new Guardian around a good news right dad?" Stinky asks.

Humphrey shrugs his shoulders. "Yes . . . and no. It's always good to have another Guardian, Draco could certainly use the help. But there is a problem that you pups are too young to understand."

Claudette lets out a low growl. "Dad you always say that. Why can't you just tell us?"

"Because Claudette, this is not something your mother and I want you knowing."

"Well I don't completely agree with you on this one Humphrey." Kate replies, getting stares from everyone. "I think they can understand and handle the reason."

"Uh Kate, how do you even know what's could happen?"

"Because I'm a woman Humphrey . . . we all get jealous at some point. Besides what Sabrina is feeling with Draco is not too grown up for our pup. And if you don't tell them I will."

"Fine Kate, you win." Humphrey rolls his eyes. "You see pups, whenever a species is on the verge of extinction the remaining members will usually try to repopulate . . . with anyone to get their numbers up. The Guardians are no exception. The problem is there wasn't enough of them left to make a viable population."

"Oh, that doesn't good if this is going where I think it is." Claudette asks.

"Where is it going sis?" Stinky asks.

"It's simple bro, given the female Guardian knows that Draco is one of the last potential mates she can find . . . well she might try to mate with Draco."

"But Draco already has two potential mates . . . Anya and Aleu." Stinky shouts.

"You're really missing the point brother." Runt adds, shaking his head at Stinky's constant lack of common sense. "She might try to steal Draco away from them, just so they can repopulate their race."

"Oh no, she wouldn't do that? What kind of a woman would do that?"

"I didn't say she would Runt." Humphrey replies rolling his eyes. "That's just a possibility, you're just going have to sit there and find out."

The pups groan loudly. "Fine dad, please continue."

To be continued.

* * *

So Draco has made contact with Nathan, though things are not going that smoothly, can Draco make an arrangement with them? Meanwhile Aleu and Anya are making headway in their relationship with Draco but have agreed to try and get him for themselves. But just when things are starting to calm down a group of wolves attack only to be defeated by a Guardian female. Who is this Guardian, and will she make things more difficult or be helpful?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	15. Who are you?

Here we finally go the next chapter of The Guardian. I know it's been a while and I apologize for rhat. This chapter is mostly explanation with Draco meeting Savannah and we get some details on her, but not all of them.

I know this chapter may not make sense at times and I apologize for that. Still trying to work through my writers block. I hope this isn't permanent I want my inspiration to come back.

If you find anything wrong please tell me and I'll do what I can to fix it.

As I'm writing this story I'm also working on: "My Sangheli Daughter" and "Unknown Daughter Reboot." So in sorry if it takes me a while to update each chapter.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Who are you?

Nome, Alaska, 1928

"What is going on here?" Draco shouted as he walked over the hill and saw the shed and a path of bloody paw prints.

Draco sprinted as fast as he could after he saw the bloody paw prints outside the shack. His worst fears recycled through his mind as he ran. Megaloth capturing Aleu and using her, however he was going to do it, to bring Fenrir back.

As Draco gets closer he couldn't decide what he was more worried about, failing his assignment or losing Aleu. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't have feelings for Aleu. Draco knew his feelings for Aleu went deeper than friends and as her protector. Despite all of his training Draco knew that he was falling in love with Aleu, if he wasn't deeply in love with her already. Aleu certainly hadn't been showing him any signs of affection other than the occassional smile, though she might just have been trying to be friendly.

Then there was Anya who had not been shy at all about her feelings toward him. Though it took a little bit Anya managed to get Draco to be open about his feelings towards her. She even managed to get a lick on the cheek from him not long before he left. Draco would be lying to himself if he said he didn't love Anya.

The thought of losing either Anya, Aleu, or both, nearly made Draco vomit. Draco didn't think he could handle anymore loss. He already lost everyone he cared about once and he'll be damned if it will happen again. If there was anything Draco could do about it there was no way Aleu or Anya were going to die.

"Am I sure I love two women? That's never happened to a Guardian before that I'm aware of."

Draco quickly forced it out of his head. He could try to figure out who his heart belongs to later. At that moment all that mattered was making sure Aleu was safe.

Draco nearly broke down the door as he entered the shed. He busted through so suddenly that he almost didn't notice the giant wolf till he was about to run her over. Draco was so distracted by the female wolf that he didn't notice the others in the shed. It took all Draco had to spin and avoid her and keep from falling down. Draco almost tripped and landed on Jenna, which would not improve her feelings of him.

Draco stopped himself in front of the female wolf. Upon looking her over Draco immediately realized that he was looking at a female Guardian, something he didn't consider possible. Draco froze on the spot his mind too stunned to operate.

"Who . . . who are you?"

The female Guardian chuckled at Draco's confusion. "I never seen a Guardian so . . . stunned before. My name is Savannah, from the African packs."

Even Jenna smirked watching Draco behave like an idiot. She never thought that anything could faze Draco. But right before her eyes Draco is all but shaking. Jenna was enjoying every minute of seeing Draco so confused.

"I . . . I thought that Megaloth killed all the other Guardians." Draco managed to stutter out. "Megaloth was very thorough in wiping out our race.

"Megaloth wasn't as thorough as you think. When Megaloth came to Africa he only spent a couple of months in there trying to wipe out my pack. Though Megaloth was very good at wiping out my pack he missed a couple of us." Savannah explained. "I guess he didn't like the heat so he just left, thinking those of us that were left didn't pose a threat to him or his plans."

"I'm sorry to hear that Savannah. I know how it feels to lose your pack and everyone you love, and get stabbed in the back."

"I know, you are quite well known all over the world."

"Wait, how is that possible?" Jenna shouted. "How would the rest of you Guardians know about Draco if he wasn't anywhere near you?"

"We know through the spirit world, you'd be surprised what someone can do if they have a strong connection to it. All the remaining Guardians know about Draco and his power." Savannah turned to Draco. "We also know that Megaloth is your brother."

"You do?" Draco gasped. "And you're not worried that I may turn on you?"

Savannah shook her head. "Of course not, we all know that you are a great . . . and one of the most powerful Guardians ever. If anything you should be worried about me, given we just met."

"She's got a point there Draco." Aleu growled softly. "You're way too trusting."

"It did help that she saved Aleu, Jenna, and me from Megaloth's wolves." Anya added.

"You did? Wait, when was the attacked?"

"While you were gone Aleu decided she needed time to think, but you don't need to know about what." Jenna replied. "As we were talking some of Megaloth's scouts attacked us and Savannah protected us."

"Huh, I guess I owe you for protecting them." Draco said holding out a paw to Savannah.

"Any time Draco, someone has to keep Aleu safe so Fenrir doesn't break free and destroy everything."

As Draco and Savannah talk Jenna looked over at Aleu and Anya, who happened to be sitting beside each other. Jenna could tell by the looks on their faces that they were both worried. She didn't need to be a shrink to know what they were thinking. They're both worried about Savannah taking Draco away from them. Being two of the last of their kind, Savannah being a pretty female and Draco an attractive male, it'd be natural if they tried to "repopulate" their race. Jenna could sense that Aleu and Anya both realized that, by the worried looks on their faces.

"Would that really be such a bad thing? At least their silly rivalry for Draco's heart would be over."

"So Savannah I got to ask, how did you find out? And better yet, how did you even get here?" Draco asked. "And I also need to ask how did you survive Megaloth?"

"It's a long story Draco and it's certainly not a happy one."

Draco placed a gentle paw on Savannah's shoulder. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Savannah sighed as she smiled at Draco. "It's fine Draco, I need to tell you what happened. I haven't told anyone since it happened."

"That's what I want to know, how does Megaloth wipe out entire Guardians packs." Jenna asked.

"He's very tricky, he knows our code and how to use it against us. He knew that our code required us to help out those in need."

"Megaloth sounds more like a coward using tricks than a warrior." Balto added.

"That's kind of true, Megaloth loves using tricks, but he certainly isn't a coward." Draco replied then turned to Savannah. "How did Megaloth trick your pack?"

"Well you see, I was part of the great African Guardian Pack, we were known throughout the region for helping others that were injured no matter whether they were dog or wolf. We were happy and I had a love of my own. Then one day an injured Rhodesian Ridgeback wondered into our pack half dead. He collapsed in one of our dens and we took him in to heal him. But what was strange about him is that none of us could sense any kind of good or bad energy in him, which made us suspicious."

"And you still took him in?" Aleu asked a little shock.

"Yes, as I stated early our code requires us to help others. But that's why we kept him under constant watch. Though we never could have guessed what was going on inside his body."

Draco looked at Savannah confused. "What do you mean, what was in his body?"

"It's hard to explain but his body was somehow filled with a disease we couldn't detect. As you know Draco we Guardians are immune to many diseases so whatever this was it didn't kill us but affected us in a different way."

"Wait, what kind of disease was it that it affected even the Guardians? And how did Megaloth do it?" Anya asked.

"I don't know how or what it is, but if I had to guess I'd say it was some kind of air born disease." Savannah answered wiping away a tear. "It affected our muscles mostly, making movement hard and tiresome, and some had difficulty breathing. We didn't think anything of it at first as it wasn't that bad, until we all started feeling sick, some vomiting frequently and passing out."

"I haven't heard of Megaloth using that trick before." Draco added.

"I know, it's how he weakened us. Though the disease didn't kill us it made us weak enough for Megaloth's wolves to attack and kill off my pack with ease. I remember the night vividly . . . like a nightmare." A tear ran down Savannah's face. "That was the night my love and I agreed to be mates."

Draco laid a comforting paw on Savannah's shoulder. "It's ok, you're with friends now . . . and I understand how you feel to lose everyone you love. You don't have to continue."

"Thanks Draco, that means a lot, but I must continue." Savannah smiled as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "One moment I was telling my mate I loved him and the next I was watching Megaloth rip his throat out. It all happened so fast, Megaloth's wolves attacked out of nowhere and we were too sick to defend ourselves."

Jenna and Balto looked down to avoid the others seeing their tears as Savannah explained the attack. They didn't want to know the details of the attack, how each other her friends died gruesome deaths. Every now and then Jenna would perk up her ears and had to gag when she heard Savannah explain that her mother got her throat bitten out by multiple wolves. All Savannah did was nearly ten minutes was describe the attack, nearly making everyone, even Draco, gag at least once.

"So Savannah, how did you escape the attack?"

"I got very lucky. I was being chased by Megaloth's wolves as the last alive of my pack to a cliff. They cornered me on a cliff overlooking the ocean. By the look in Megaloth's eyes I knew what he had on his mind, and I wasn't going to be another of Megaloth rape victims. So I jumped and nearly died, I wasn't going to be Megaloth's bitch."

"Uh can you please not say that word in front of the pups?" Aleu growled.

"Alright, sorry, didn't mean to it but it's true. I wasn't going to let Megaloth take advantage of me." Savannah replied. "I'd rather die than to let Megaloth use me in that way."

"I don't blame you there Savannah, I've heard stories about what happens to the wolves and dogs Megaloth takes advantage of. I'd say you got lucky." Anya replied.

"I don't feel lucky. I feel like I could've done more to my pack but failed. If we hadn't taken that ridgeback in then my pack would still be here . . . stupid code."

"The code is what guides us Savannah." Draco growled softly.

"Then why is our species on the verge of extinction? All because of your code."

"You guys can discuss the code later." Aleu growled then turned to Savannah. "I am sorry to hear about your pack. No one should have to go through what you did."

"Thanks Aleu, that means a lot. I hope you realize that I'm here to protect you."

"Oh yes I certainly do. As long as you promise to protect my family as well."

"I'll do what I can. I'm sure Draco is doing a really good job so far . . . except if you count him leaving you to discuss things with . . . whoever it was." Savannah replied with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

"Well I certainly think he has. None of us would be here right now if it wasn't for him."

"I don't doubt it at all." Savannah replied and then turned to Draco. "So Draco, what's happened since you've been guarding Aleu?"

"A lot, most of it I can hardly believe." Jenna shouted.

"That doesn't surprise me, but I'd like to be caught up so I know what I'm up against."

Draco sighed a little. "Well it's a long story."

"Hey I got nothing but time, so you might as well start from the beginning."

Balto, Jenna, Aleu, and Anya rolled their eyes as Draco starts from the beginning, after Aniu told him to leave the mountain. None of them want to relieve anything that's happened so far. Jenna and Balto have especially had a hard time understanding what had happened. Kodi still hasn't understood anything, all he cared about what being with Dusty. Sasha and Samuel sat behind Jenna and played with her tail as Aleu and Anya looked cautiously at Savannah.

Anya leaned in to Aleu and whispered. "So Aleu what do you think about all of this?"

"I don't know what to think Anya. She saved our so I guess we can trust her."

That's not what I meant. You think that she's going to steal Draco from us?"

"Really Anya, that's what you're worried about?" Aleu chuckled softly. "You do realize there's more at stake than just our love for Draco right?"

"Of course I do little girl, but you can't tell me you're not worried she'll steal Draco's heart. You'd be lying to me if you weren't even a little concerned."

"You mean because she's a Guardian to and she might be interested in repopulating their race?"

"Exactly Aleu, that's why I'm having problems trusting her." Anya whispered. "She's being way too friendly with Draco to just be here to protect you."

"Maybe she's just very friendly, she has been so far."

"Yes but since Draco came skidding in she's been acting a little different. She was kind of emotionless to us until Draco showed up. Now it's as if she's a completely different person."

"You sound like you've seen this before?" Aleu asked.

"I saw it a year ago when I was trying to join another pack, didn't work out with them. There was a she - wolf who acted a little . . . trying to think of the word for it . . . stoic around her friends. But the moment an attractive male wolf came near her she changed and became very flirty. It was as if she became a different person when an attractive male was around. I thought it was weird at first until I realized why she was doing it." Anya explained. "She wanted a mate and any attractive male would do. She realized that acting sweet and gentle was a good way to do it."

"Huh, sounds like a slut to me."

"Oh yes she was. That she - wolf had been with nearly every male wolf in the pack. That's why I left, didn't trust them."

Aleu looked at Savannah as she talked to Draco. Looking at how Savannah was acting around Draco made her realize that was Anya said might possibly be true. Prior to Draco coming it all Savannah really did was explain who she was and why she was there, not acting too happy to be there. Then Draco came in and she seemed to change just like Anya said. Savannah's tail was wagging so fast that it looked like it was about to fly off. Aleu didn't know why she didn't notice it sooner.

"I see what you mean Anya. I know that as a Guardian she's definitely here to protect me, but it seems that she has a side objective to mate with Draco."

"That's what worries me. I'll be damned if I'm going to let her take my mate." Anya growled.

"I doubt Draco is dumb enough to fall for that. He's very smart and well trained."

Anya couldn't help smirking. "You do realize Draco has spent the last two and a half years living by himself with only spirits to accompany him don't you? He's been alone with no one to socialize with. Why do you think your mother is so hard on him?"

Jenna leaned in close to Aleu. "I do it to help him out, make him a little more normal. And before you ask, yes I heard your entire conversation."

Aleu and Anya looked at each other stunned none of them realized Jenna was listening in on their conversation. Before either of them could whisper anything to Jenna she moved back to Sasha and Samuel who were play fighting behind her.

"Ok that was a little weird." Anya said before looking at Aleu. "So you wanna put aside our rivalry and focus on keeping Draco away from Savannah?"

"For now Anya, we cannot let her get him. We just gotta keep a close eye on him." Aleu grinned as she looked at Savannah with Draco. "Then I can focus on having Draco all to myself."

"That's the spirit." Anya giggled as she brushes her side against Aleu. "Just remember Aleu, if you ever want to share Draco just let me know."

Aleu smirked as she smiled and winked at Anya. "Oh I definitely will."

Jenna let out a gasp as Sasha and Samuel sank their teeth playfully into her tail. They've been playing with her tail ever since Draco asked Savannah to tell her story. They heard her story once and they get bored easy. Thankfully Jenna has thick fur on her tail otherwise she wouldn't screamed after the pups sank their sharp teeth into her. Instead Jenna focused on Balto who remained stoic the entire time.

Jenna leaned up against Balto and whispered. "So honey, what do you think about all of this?"

Balto shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly sweetie, I'm not event trying to follow all of this anymore. It's getting to complicated for me. Next thing we all someone will come back from the dead."

"I was thinking the same thing. At this point I'm just trying to keep Aleu and our grandpups alive."

"Same here, it doesn't help that I barely trust this new Guardian. But as long as Aleu and our family are still alive . . . and I have you with me . . . I'll be happy."

Balto smiled and licked Jenna's nose. "Aw thank you my love, and I'll never leave you."

Jenna blushed and brushed her side against Balto. "I'm not worried about you leaving me, it's you coming not coming back from one of your adventures that does. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. That's why after this little . . . adventure, you're staying home with me."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well in my current condition I need you around me as often as possible."

Balto looked at Jenna worriedly. "Is there something wrong with you?"

Jenna giggled enjoying Balto freaking out. "No it's nothing bad, you might say that it's a good thing."

"Ok, what is it then? You have me seriously worried."

"Aw so sweet that you worry about me." Jenna giggled as she leaned in close to Balto and whispered very quietly. "I'm pregnant . . . again."

Jenna had to try hard not the laugh at the sight of Balto's face. Balto looked like he was about to pass out, even more than the last time she told him she was pregnant. Jenna wanted to wait till later to tell him but she figured that now was a good with, everyone distracted, as long as Balto didn't faint or blurt it out for all to hear.

"We'll talk about this later sweetie in private." Jenna smirked as she licked Balto's face.

Balto barely managed to remain standing as Jenna leaned against him. Jenna didn't want for everyone to know about her condition. Though she was worried that Balto would give it away. Jenna didn't want the others worrying about something new when they already have too much going on.

"So Draco, will you allow me to stay and help you?" Savannah asked getting a quiet gasp from both Aleu and Anya.

The shed becomes so quiet that they could hear Rosie's father snoring from the house, and he's a light snorer. Anya, and Aleu wanted Draco to say no while nearly everyone else, except possibly Jenna, thought it was a good idea that she stayed. No one in the den fully trusted Savannah yet, having just met her, but knew that it couldn't hurt to have another Guardian helping protect Aleu. So far only Aleu, Anya, and Jenna saw through her flirty attempts, but knew that they could use another Guardian, even though she was nowhere near as powerful as Draco.

"I don't see the harm in letting you stay. Megaloth's attempts are getting better, he must be planning something big." Draco said.

"I know, Aleu told me everything. Seems to me that you could use the help." Savannah smiled and licked Draco's cheek, making Aleu and Anya growl softly. "I owe you for taking me in. I always pay my debts."

Draco looked at Savannah stunned for a moment before walking away. He didn't know what to do after being licked by Savannah. Even though Savannah was very attractive and she had been showing affection towards him Draco didn't feel an y spark, not even a hint of a spark.

"Ooookkkk, just protect Aleu and you'll be doing me a big favor."

A shiver went down by Aleu's spine as Savannah turned and looked at her, a dark grin on her face. "That won't be a problem, I'm sure that by the end of this we'll all be the best of friends."

Anya leaned in close to Aleu and whispered. "Is it just me or did that sound a little weird?"

"That was weird to me as well." Aleu sighed. "Things just keep getting stranger. Do you think it'll ever stop and we can settle down?"

"I hope so Aleu, I really hope so."

X

Megaloth rolled over on his back as he tried to shake the sleep out of his eyes. The sun hit him right in the eyes making growl softly. His gaze immediately sets on his loving mate who groans as she sleeps. As carefully as possible, Megaloth stood up and walked towards the entrance of the cave. After a moment of staring out at the sleeping pack before him Megaloth quickly turned back to the cave. Megaloth's gotten bored quickly of looking out over his pack, replaced with some no one would expect. His gaze turned to the pups all sleeping together in one big pile.

"Aw, that's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Megaloth quickly walked up to the pups and stood over them, watching them sleep. The six pups looked like one big ball of fur cuddled together. Their fur had started coming in and a few days ago they opened their eyes. The first time his only daughter licked his nose his heart felt like it exploded. From that day Megaloth became a gentler wolf, but only with his pups and mate, everyone else got the same cold treatment.

"What has you smiling so much today my love?" Lola asked from behind Megaloth.

"Just admiring the cutest view I've ever seen." Megaloth replied as he looked down at the sleeping pups.

Lola brushed up against Megaloth side as best she could, her spine barely touching his stomach. "If they're cute then what am I?"

Megaloth licked Lola's nose. "You're the most beautiful she – wolf I've ever seen, and the love of my life."

"Ah, you always know what to say." Lola squealed as she licked Megaloth's cheek.

Megaloth smirked but then sighed. "Unfortunately, it's time to wake the pups."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you're doing it, I hate disturbing the pups."

Megaloth couldn't help but laugh. He's always hated waking them up to. Waking up a sight so cute disturbed even the great, evil Megaloth. Megaloth made his way to the pups and stood over them for a moment, watching them sleep.

"Good morning my little sweeties." Megaloth whispers as he licks his only daughter's nose.

The pup cooed as it opened its eyes looking at her father. He smiled at his father and licked Megaloth's nose. Megaloth smiled as he moved to the next pup and woke them up one by one. He took the time to give each pup a lick before moving onto the next. In a moment, all of the pups were awake and yipping.

"Don't I get a lick my love?" Lola asked giving Megaloth a seductive look.

"Of course, my love." Megaloth said as he licked Lola's nose. "You get the biggest lick of all."

Lola suddenly began licking Megaloth's face. "No one gives wetter kisses than me."

Lola pounced on Megaloth, playfully knocking him to the floor. Megaloth let Lola lick him all over his face as she pinned him down. Though Megaloth could easily push Lola off him he enjoys letting her be dominant. Lola didn't hold back as her tongue explored Megaloth's face.

"Uh mama, what are you doing to papa?" One of the pups asked.

Lola stopped, reluctantly, and turned to the pup. "We're just having fun Mona."

Megaloth frowns as Lola crawled off him. "Do you have to get off me? You never have before."

"We didn't have pups the last time. So it looks like it'll be a while before we can . . . do the deed again."

Megaloth rolled his eyes, doing the deed with Lola was the most important thing to him, right beside following Fenrir's orders, and his pups. "Great, I guess I can go a month without mating."

Lola leaned in close so the pups won't hear. "Don't worry my mate, you'll get some eventually. I was the one who encouraged you to . . . mate with other females, against their will usually . . . but those days are behind us. You got pups to worry about."

Megaloth couldn't help but grin. Lola encouraged him to mate . . . and rape . . . other females, in the past. He was shocked when he found out that Lola was not only alright with it but also encouraged him. Lola explained once that she liked Megaloth demonstrating his power and dominating his victims, it strangely turned her on. Megaloth guessed that his pups were conceived when Lola cheered him on "conquering" a husky female after he had killed her sled team. But Megaloth and Lola both changed when they found out she were pregnant, with Megaloth sticking by her constantly.

"Of course, I got tired of that a long time ago. You're the only one for me."

"Except for this Aleu wolf when you capture her."

"Well those are Fenrir's orders, not mine."

"I'm well aware of that. As long as you stay loyal to me afterwards."

"Don't worry about that." Megaloth said with a smile as he licked Lola's jaw.

Megaloth's ears suddenly perked up when he heard a commotion outside. He turned his head and glanced out the cave to see a lone wolf running through the pack hollowing like a mad wolf.

"Oh no, the scouts are back." Megaloth groaned.

Lola rolled her eyes. "They sure know how to ruin a moment."

Megaloth stood up and hesitantly walked outside. Much to Megaloth's surprise only one of the seven scouts he sent to spy on Aleu. The wolf looked like he'd just witnessed a mass murdered, his body shaking and his hundred mile stare.

"Shasta, you're late, surely Aleu wasn't that hard to find."

"It wasn't Aleu we had problems with. We found her easily, without Draco, with just her mother and aunt."

"Really, and where was Draco?" Megaloth asks, intrigued.

"I don't know. He left with other wolves and dogs to some place, and was gone for a few hours. That's when we decided to strike."

"Strike? You mean you attacked Aleu?"

"I was against the attack, that's why I stayed back." The scout said hoping not to anger Megaloth. "I've heard the stories of Anya, I knew that she wouldn't go down easy."

"But seven scouts should've been able to handle her easily." Megaloth growled. "What I want to know is if they attacked Aleu shouldn't they have brought her back."

"Uh yeah, that's what they thought too." The scout said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened to the scouts?" Megaloth growled as he stepped outside the den. "I thought that Draco was gone, six wolves should've taken care of that easily."

"That's what we thought too my Lord, but then another Guardian showed up and killed them."

Lola backed up and covered the pups, knowing that her mate was about to explode with rage. The wolves backed away too late as Megaloth roared loudly, the mountain shaking from his roar, and launched at the wolf. Megaloth grabbed the wolf's neck with his jaw and swung him around like a rag doll, shattering his spine. The wolf's body shattered as Megaloth's teeth tore the wolf's body to pieces. Megaloth tossed what remained of the wolf's body aside after a few shakes.

"A female Guardian, how is that possible? I killed all of the Guardians, except for my brother." Megaloth roared, scaring everyone, including his pups. "I knew I should've spent more time in Africa."

Lola carefully walks up to Megaloth and laid a gentle paw on his shoulder. "Don't worry my mate, we'll make easy work of them. You can finish them now."

Megaloth lowered his head and looked at his mate. Lola was the only one that Megaloth could never be mad at. She had a talent for finding his only soft spot.

"Of course, my love, they can only escape me for so long."

"Good, then just attack then and get it over with."

"I wish I could my love, but it's not time yet. Fenrir still hasn't given me full power. But soon I will be at my full power, and then not even Draco will be able to stop me."

"Good my love." Lola said as she brushed up against Megaloth. "Until then I recommend that we try a psychological test. Brute force is obviously not going to work, so maybe we try something a little more . . . dark and twisted."

A dark grin formed on Megaloth's face. "I think I got just the guy. Even if he fails this will question their resolve."

* * *

Jasper Park, Canada, Present

"Ok, that was even more awkward than I thought it would be." Runt shouts scaring his parents. "I'm sure Draco was really shocked finding out that he wasn't the last of his kind."

"Who wouldn't be in that situation Runt." Humphrey says patting his son on the head. "Draco spent the last two and half years thinking he was the last of his kind, so the news that there are other Guardians out there certainly shocked him."

"Draco seemed to be deeply interested in how Savannah survived Megaloth's purge." Stinky adds. "Seemed to me like he couldn't figure out how anyone could have survived."

"Draco did watch his own brother kill his entire family. He saw first hand how effective Megaloth is as killing other Guardians. No doubt that would effect him as a pup. It would make sense that he wanted to know if there were more out there." Claudette responds.

"But why not ask why she just suddenly showed up? Doesn't that seems suspicious to anyone?" Runt asks

"Because Draco already knew why Savannah was there. There was only possible reason for a Guardian to be there, to protect Aleu." Humphrey answers.

"Oh sorry, I forgot about that. But how could he be for certain? What if she was a spy that other Guardian packs took in so Megaloth could take them out easier? Even though she explained what happened surely they were at least a little suspicious."

"Because Runt, Guardians could sense if she was a traitor or not. It's an ability they inherit that allows them to see tell if someone is telling a lie, if they're a friend or enemy. They would've known that she's a spy." Runt shouts at his brother.

"Runt apologize to your brother, right now. We don't talk to each other like that." Kate growls.

Runt rolls his eyes as he turns to his brother. "Sorry brother, didn't mean to growl at you?"

"It's fine bro." Stinky replies and pats Runt on the shoulder.

"I can't help but find it all a little suspicious, just like Aleu and Anya did." Claudette exclaims. "They shockingly seemed to see something that Draco didn't with Savannah."

"That's women for you sweetie." Kate says with a smile. "Women aren't fooled by beautiful men like men get fooled by beautiful women."

"Uh I disagree with that Kate." Humphrey intervenes cautiously. "I remember how taken you and Lilly were with Garth the first time you two saw him. You both were hypnotized."

Kate glares daggers at Humphrey who backs away slowly, knowing full well to be afraid of Kate when she has that look. "You see Claudette, Aleu and Anya were not as stunned as Draco was when he saw her."

"That's probably because Draco thought he was the last Guardian alive. He probably wasn't the only one who thought that there were no other living Guardians. So seeing another Guardian would shock anyone." Runt replies.

"Obviously Runt, and it helped that her story was very convincing." Stinky adds.

"Her story is true but she left a lot out. Savannah was known for harboring secrets." Humphrey replies. "Even Draco was suspicious of her, but he didn't really have a lot of options."

"You got a point dad. With Megaloth getting desperate it's only a matter of time tip he does something drastic. Draco needed all the help he could get." Runt exclaims.

"Things were clearly only to get worse from there. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of what Megaloth has next." Stinky says.

"Hey dad, what did Megaloth mean by sending someone to test their resolve?" Claudette asks.

"Something not good would be my guess." Kate replies. "Megaloth had a track record for manipulation, it was one of the things that made him famous . . . though not as much as his murderous rampages."

"Sounds to me like he's sending someone they know to earn their trust or question Draco's or Savannah's abilities. Whoever they are Megaloth is sending they're a traitor." Stinky exclaims.

"To me it seems that given Megaloth's abilities, he sent someone everyone believes is dead and trusts, like Thel or Xavier." Rung suggests.

"But brother they're both dead." Stinky shouts.

"Actually brother, Xavier is the only one know for certain is dead. Thel on the other hand . . . well, Megaloth may have spared him and sent him to manipulate Aleu. We know Megaloth is good at controlling people fatality wounded, he's done it before. That just shows how twisted he is." Runt replies.

"And that he has no business being a father." Kate adds. "Monsters like him don't deserve children."

"Uh Kate, this may surprise you but Megaloth was actually a loving father. The only things he actually loved were his pups and mate. He made sure his pups were loved." Humphrey replies.

"But they grew up in a hate filled environment, something no pup should ever grow up in."

"I know sweetie." Humphrey replies patting Kate on the shoulder to calm her down. "Though the environment they ended up in was arguably worse."

"What do you mean Humphrey?"

"You won't know till the end of the story. So if you want to find out I need to continue."

Kate shakes her head. "Alright honey, you can continue."

To be continued.

* * *

So Draco has met Savannah and learned that he's not the last Guardian alive. We now know who Savavannah is and that Aleu and Anya don't trust her. We know that Savannah is there to help Draco but are Aleu and Anya's suspicion true that she has alternative motives. Who is Megaloth sending to mess with Draco and Aleu and what are his plans?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	16. Reboot

Hey guys, how are y'all doing? John Storm checking in with details on "The Guardian". Sorry that it's been so long since I've posted for this story. Things have been a little difficult for me lately as far as writing goes. A lack of overall inspiration, little desire to write, always been tired, work driving me crazy sometimes, and no idea how to proceed with the story have all but stopped me. But I'm not done with this story yet.

Looking back at the story I still see potential in it. Unfortunately, the way I see it, the original story has run its course. One minor reason was because I lost inspiration in writing it, a writer's worst nightmare. One of the big reasons I stopped writing "The Guardian" was because I was unsure to proceed with the story. The story had shifted so much from what I had planned that I was starting to get confused trying to figure out what to do next.

But don't worry, not all hope is lost for the story, at the moment I'm rebooting "The Guardian." I'm going back through and corrected the MANY grammar and writing mistakes I made, and hopefully sticking closely to the original idea this time. "The Guardian" will live again, this time better than ever. It will leave in a reboot called "The Last Guardian."

At first there will not be many differences in the original and the reboot as most of the mistakes are grammar related, but some minor things will be added to improve it and add detail. The real changes will come later on, hopefully sticking to the original idea. I hope y'all like what's had originally planned.

As a result, I'm trying to decide what the fate of this story should be. Normally, I would leave the original story up when I'm doing a reboot, but that's with completed stories. The problem is "The Guardian" was never completed. I also don't want to name the reboot "reboot" or "rewrite", that takes away from the magic of it. It would feel weird to me and co fusing to readers to have two stories named "The Guardian". 

So I'm no sure if I should delete the original or leave it up. What do y'all think I should do: delete or leave it? Tell me what you think I should do with this story.

BTW, here's the link to the remake: s/12943628/1/The-Last-Guardian


End file.
